Larkhall Springs
by TZT
Summary: Helen is living a mundane life. A school reunion and a new hospital wing reunite four old friends. Throw in a number of strange events at the hospital and there is a mystery to solve.


**TITLE **

Larkhall Springs

**AUTHOR**

TZT

**RATING**

18+

**DISCLAIMER**

Bad Girls and all its characters are property of Shed Productions, a division of Shed Media Group, plc. The author implies no ownership of these characters, and they are used in the stories without permission solely for entertainment and not for profit. Similarly this applies to any copyrighted fictional characters either from any other literature, broadcast media or film.

The story may contain some bad language and some 18+ rated stuff between consenting persons of the same sex, so if you are offended by that, then stop reading. Otherwise feel free to enjoy the story.

I am happy to accept constructive feedback and comments. Please use private message for extensive comments.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

This story is inspired by the movie "It's in the water" and some similarities may be found, but the story has its own plots and storylines.

**Chapter 1**

The golden morning sun let its beams through the bedroom window. The light fell on the sleeping form of a woman in the big four-poster bed. The woman turned her head around and the soft light covered her face. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking to get used to the strong light. Another day in Helen Stewart's life had begun. Not that it made such a big difference which day it was, since each day looked just the same. Sleeping till late, getting up, showering, grabbing a coffee before going to the local pastry shop and then off for her golf session. Afterwards late lunch and an afternoon spent either at the beauty parlour, at the golf course, at home reading or with her mother and some of her Mother's hideous friends. Helen could feel that lately it had started to grate on her nerves more than it usually did. The monotonous way of living was making her crazy. Just like her mother was able to drive her stir crazy at times.

Helen's mother Joyce was a proud and posh woman. She was born and breed in Larkhall Springs as the only daughter of one of the oldest well-reputed families, the Collins, before marrying Angus Stewart and moving up somewhere in Scotland with him. She had stayed for 15 years with him at that God forsaken place he called home, before getting her will and moving their family back to Larkhall Springs.

Angus Stewart was a quiet and stout man, who did not show his emotions in public and therefore seemed cold and detached. But he loved his little girl, Helen, though he often forgot to show it and to tell her. In his youth he had had a fierce temper. That, however, was totally defused when meeting Joyce and her cool superiority. He truly loved his wife with all his heart and soul, but he had turned from a roaring lion into a sweet kitten, never raising his voice at her, because he knew it would inflame a temper even bigger than his. He was normally not a man who did scared, but Joyce had a way to make him bend without a fight. What scared him the most about her was not the temper itself, but the way it materialized into sharp cold stares, chilling silence and a look that could kill an elephant ten miles away.

The family had been in Larkhall Springs several times before moving there permanently, since Helen's grandmother, Joyce's mother, lived there. The Collins family had owned the local newspaper and made if not a fortune, then a name and a reputation to live up to. Angus Stewart had made a big name for himself in the publishing business, and he already owned a large publishing company before meeting Joyce. When Joyce's father had died Angus Stewart had taken over the newspaper, but left the daily management and editing to Jerry Grayling, whose son Neil now worked there as a journalist on the paper.

Helen had been 13 years at the time they had moved to Larkhall Springs permanently. She had started in Larkhall Secondary School and at once made friends with Claire Walker and Thomas Waugh. They had soon become inseparable, and were known as The Three Musketeers. Helen had been a bright kid and a quite good-looking girl, so she was soon very popular among the other girls…, and boys. But not everyone had been too keen on that. Zoë Quentin was one of those girls who tried to sneak into your space under the false pretence of being a friend, just to stab you in the back afterwards. However, neither Helen nor Claire was fooled by her meagre attempts to get into their space and to drive a wedge between them, their friendship being far too strong for that. Nor did it evade their attention that she was especially cruel and malicious to one of the other girls called Nikki.

Nikki had been a loner, always keeping to herself with her nose stuck in a book. She was a tall, skinny girl, all legs, but with a pretty face framed by short jet-black ruffled hair. She had a set of deep brown eyes that looked quite sad and lost when she thought nobody was looking at her. At all other times she was a cool and self-assured kid with an attitude towards authorities. But she had been drawn into the circle of The Three Musketeers. Not because they felt pity for her, but because she had been great fun and they all genuinely liked her. Helen had found her very intriguing, and though not as close a friend as Claire, she had enjoyed their long talks about English literature and life in general. But suddenly one day Nikki was gone without any explanation and without anyone knowing why. Helen had her suspicions though, because Zoë had looked so satisfied and was trying to be all sweet and nice to her and Claire.

**Chapter 2**

Helen had been quite happy to get away from Larkhall Springs, not to mention her mother, when she got the chance to attend Oxford University together with Claire and Thomas. Claire was studying law, Thomas was studying medicine and Helen had chosen psychology as her major. Her mother of course did not approve of her moving to Oxford, and little did it help that she shared an apartment with her childhood friends. Her mother had never been able to understand, what she had seen in that "no-good-for-nothing" Thomas Waugh or that "wild-child" Claire, even though she had been from a well-established family of lawyers.

She had truly enjoyed her stay in Oxford. It had been a blissful time. Helen had met new friends while keeping in touch with her old ones, as she lived with them. They had all gone out for a happy night often enough to make one wonder whether they had time for studying at all. But Helen had actually worked hard and graduated as the best of her class. Though she often missed her dad and her grandmother, Helen did not go home to Larkhall Springs that often. She only did it, when she had too, like at Christmas, since she preferred her life at Oxford far away from her mother.

After graduating Helen got a job at a private clinic in London. She worked there for a couple of years. But when her grandmother had become ill, she had returned to Larkhall Springs to look after her. Her mother was naturally overjoyed that she had given up that "terrible" job and moved back to her hometown. Joyce Stewart never understood what had driven her daughter to work with those "deranged" people and weird psychos in the first place. Helen had long given up explaining to her mother that she felt a need to make a difference for people, who were troubled and had serious issues to work on. And she did not mention that she sometimes thought that her mother definitely could use some therapy herself.

Helen had always loved her grandmother dearly and had enjoyed spending time with the old lady, who did not seem like the traditional grandmother type, being all posh and seemingly cold on the outside, but somehow the little Helen Stewart had gotten under her skin and made her defrost. As Helen grew older they started to share a whole new kind of bond. They shared a passion for books and they seemed to have this special understanding for each other that apparently had skipped a generation, leaving Joyce in her own little world, not that she seemed to mind or even notice.

The drab monotony of her life and the increasing discomfort about the emptiness that it left her with, often made Helen think about her grandmother and one of their last conversations before she had died. Helen had taken the tea to her grandmother's bedroom. Her grandmother was seated in the big bed with a lot of pillows behind her back, and she was looking very fragile and small. Helen had put down the tray and seated herself on the bedside, as her grandmother had looked intently at her over her glasses.

"Don't let your mother run your life. She loves you, but she had not a clue as how to show it properly." Her grandmother made a deep sigh. "I know it is my fault, because I did not show her love either." She looked sad as she continued. "I made some mistakes in my life, and one of them was trying to run my daughters life. Now I see her making the same mistakes and it hurts." She took Helen's hand and gently squeezed it.

"I love my mum, but she can be so irritating. I actually went to Oxford to get away from her," Helen admitted hesitantly while looking down on their hands. She did not dare to meet her grandmother's gaze. But she had not needed to worry. The old lady looked at her granddaughter with a kind smile.

"I know, my dear. I am so sorry that you had to come back here. It was not really my idea," she said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't be sorry. I wanted to come back to look after you. I owe you that," Helen interrupted her and shook her head. She did not want to leave the impression that it was a burden to her to look after her grandmother.

"No, Helen. You don't owe me anything. I am just so grateful for having you in my life. You have been the light in my old age." Her grandmother said with determination and a touch of steel-clad will. But her tone suddenly changed and her voice was heard like soft breathing catching in her throat and her eyes turned moist.

"Your father is a good man. You are so much like him. You even have his eyes."

"And his temper, though I have never seen it unleashed at home," Helen said with a faint smile.

"Yes, he can be a tough man in business, that's what got him places, but gentle and loving at home with his family," her grandmother said nodding her head in agreement. The old lady changed the subject abruptly again.

"Helen, I hope you will some day meet true happiness and love. I wish it for you, and though I will most likely be dead before it happens, I will watch over you. But never, never settle with the second best, promise me that. I love you, Helen." She said with a solemn voice making Helen look at her.

"I love you too, grandma."

Shortly after her grandmother had slipped into a coma and died peacefully a few days later with Helen watching over her. She had cried her eyes out and her father had comforted her ever so gently. Her mother on the other hand had never made any attempt to comfort her. All she had cared about was how to have the perfect funeral and how to make the perfect appearance. That really freaked Helen out, but there was nothing she could do about it. Her grandmother had left the big Collins family house to Helen, and she had moved in. Walking around her grandmothers belongings, knowing it was now all hers had been weird. For a couple of weeks she found that she could not touch any of it, but then her mother had rushed through the doors and literally made her sit down and sort it all out. The things she could not make herself throw out, she stored in one of the many rooms. She made a mental note that this was to be her grandmother's room. Helen often found herself sitting in there thinking back on their time together when they talked the night away.

**Chapter 3**

A month after the funeral Helen had slipped into a mild depression. She could not make herself go out anymore, and she did not even have the strength to go back to London. She had been there just once to get most of her personal belongings and to arrange for her London flat to be rented out. So she was back for good in Larkhall Springs much to her mothers delight and her own lack of enthusiasm.

Joyce was always fussing around attending coffee parties and joining her friends at the beauty parlour or at the tennis club. She continually tried to drag Helen with her to all the local society activities, and as she did not have the energy to argue with her mother, Helen just tagged along without sensing much, if anything at all other than boredom and total indifference. Joyce had desperately tried to make Helen interested in tennis, but failed as Helen much preferred her father's silent company at the golf course. She was actually quite good at playing golf and it had given her some suitable friends, much to her mother's approval, and as a small compensation for the disaster with the tennis club, where Helen had managed to smash a racket in a tantrum and insult more than one of the high society ladies.

What Helen did not know at the time were her mother's cunning plans to set her up with Sean Parr, who owned the local garden centre as well as his own gardening design company. He was out of a good, stable family, and Joyce was overjoyed with the prospect of having him in their family as the perfect son in law.

Helen had dated a few guys through the years, including Thomas, but that was when they had attended secondary school. Though Thomas had been very nice, kind and gentle, they both soon realized that a romantic relationship was not for them. They had stayed friends, though, throughout school and university, but more or less lost contact afterwards. She had genuinely loved him, but more like a brother as they were not meant to be together in that kind of relationship. After Thomas she had dated with more or less success. She was not really interested in a permanent relationship, but her mother did not leave her with any choice and kept pestering her until she had agreed at least to go on a date with Sean Parr.

As she was drained from the events in connection with the death of her grandmother Helen did not have the strength to do anything else than to play along with her mother's plans. Beside she needed a distraction from her miserable mood, and Sean Parr provided just that. He was kind enough and quite fun, when she was not thinking too seriously about his lack of interest in the well being of other people. He had courted her rather persistently and they had started to go steady. Eventually he had proposed and she had agreed without really thinking about it and mostly to get away from her mothers continued hints about marriage and starting a family. And then suddenly one day they were married. It had been the wedding that her mother had always dreamed of, and the wedding Helen had dreaded.

It was not that Helen was unhappy with Sean. He was kind and loving, though a little thick at times. Sex was ok, that one time during the week when he would roll on top of her and make his need known. Sometimes she would initiate sex at other times than their regular 15 minutes, if she felt the need for a quick release and he willingly complied, but that was it. He was no better or no worse than her other boyfriends, as sex was just sex, and she never felt really satisfied. They did not argue much, so all in all life seemed to be fair. On the outside they had a perfect life with a perfect house and a neat way of filling the frames of this perfect life, the only thing missing from the perfect picture were children.

But lately Helen had realized that she actually might have settled with the easy choice and second best, as her grandmothers words continued to echo in her ears. In the back of her mind unconscious thoughts of doubt kept surfacing from time to time. So far she had always managed to push them back into the darkness. But at days like this they crept up into the light.

She mentally shook herself back to the present. Sean had already gone to work. Today she was supposed to attend a charity meeting held by the local Larkhall Ladies Club where her mother was chairman. Joyce had often tried to make Helen become involved with the work of the club and to get her on the board. But so far Helen had stubbornly resisted every attempt. Unfortunately she had not been able to turn down the explicit wish from her mother to attend this special meeting regarding the fundraising for the new wing at the local hospital. Helen did not know what it was really all about, but she was to find out soon enough.

Another thing that she was not able to decline was the upcoming school reunion. She felt quite apprehensive about it. It was expected of her to participate, not only by her mother but also by the Larkhall Secondary School Committee. It certainly had its disadvantages to have a mother, who was so well known in the local community and on so many boards. It did not help either that her father was the wealthiest man in the town due to owning the biggest company in Larkhall Springs, and nor did it help that she had been a bright kid, graduating with highest marks and best of the year, so naturally everyone expected her to be there.

Helen knew for certain that Claire would be there too. At least there would be one sane person to talk to within all that posh madness. She had never really liked school, though she liked learning, nor did she like the way she was always treated like she was something special. But she had no way to avoid being there. As Helen thought more about the school reunion, her mind drifted back to the good times she, Claire and Thomas had spent together. She was contemplating how her life had developed since their time at the university. Helen also wondered if she really was the only one who was completely stuck in that rut she had so much wanted to avoid

'_I wonder if Nikki will be there?'_ she suddenly thought.

Now where did that thought come from? She and Nikki had never been that close, but something made her thoughts wander back to their time together. She realized that she had actually missed their long talks and their fun with Claire and Thomas. She sighed and made a move to get out of bed. She stumbled over a pair of shoes on her way to the bathroom and cursed Sean for leaving them in the middle of the room. As she stood under the spray of warm water, her thoughts started to drift away to something else and far more disturbing and dangerous than a school reunion.

**Chapter 4**

At Larkhall Springs Central Hospital Nurse Lorna Rose scribbled down some notes before leaving the patient and heading down the corridor in search of Dr. Waugh.

"Dr. Waugh, could you please have a look at the patient in no. 7?" she asked.

"Yes, sure… will be right there."

Dr. Thomas Waugh sighed as he made his way towards room no. 7 on the E-wing. He had returned to his hometown only a few months ago, but already trouble seemed to build rapidly. He was the only psychiatrist at the hospital and seemed to get all the toughest cases. Not that he minded to have a challenge, but lately it had been more than just a challenge. It had been hard work day and night, leaving him with very little time to relax and recover. It made him weary and afraid to misdiagnose his patients. He really needed some help, but as long as Jim 'bloody' Fenner was in charge of the doctors and that old twat Simon Stubberfield was backing him up, he had little if any hope to get someone to take of some of his workload.

However, he had heard numerous rumours that things were about to change. Simon Stubberfield had applied for early retirement after some heavy pressure from the area management and someone from London was about to make an entrance on the scene. That would be a nice fresh breath of air through this old fossilized place. He quickly pulled his thoughts together and focused on the task ahead, as he walked into ward no. 7.

"Hi, Jody…. How are you feeling today?"

"Hi, Doc… Not so good, I'm afraid."

"Well, are you in any kind of pain?"

"Actually, I am not. Dr. Waddle has me on pain-killers, but I feel so down."

"It is quite natural. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know Doc. Maybe."

He sighed deeply when leaving ward no. 7. He really missed someone to exchange opinions with when determining any course of actions regarding the treatment of his patients. It could be so frustrating never to be able to discuss his thoughts with another doctor with knowledge of patients with psychological problems. As he mused about the increasingly difficult situation he found himself in, his thoughts drifted off towards old times.

Thomas had moved back to his hometown, but not yet been able to reacquaint himself with any of his old friends. He did not even know if they were still in town. Somehow he had lost touch with his best friends Helen and Claire. Something he often regretted, but that was the way it had had to be. During university and afterwards he had some serious issues of his own to work on, and that had cost him their friendship, because he was avoiding any contact with them. He knew it was wrong, but his reason for doing it had been so all consuming in his mind that he could not face them. But now he was back, and he had come to terms with some of his demons, so maybe it was time for him to face some of his friends. That is, if they still wanted to be his friends.

The perfect opportunity to resume contact was coming right up in a month time. The school reunion would give him a chance at least to gain some knowledge of his old friends' whereabouts. Though he did not look forward to that kind of social gathering, it would give him a chance to do so. However, he dreaded for the inevitable lines of questions about family, children, careers and the ordinary gossip, but there was no way to get out of that, if he wanted to gain the information he needed.

An idea formed in his head at the thought of the school reunion. He knew that Helen Stewart almost for sure would be attending the reunion. She most certainly had to, since she has graduated as the best of their year. And since they had attended university together he knew, that she had graduated as a psychologist, not to mention as one of the best, so maybe she would be interested in a job at the hospital if she was still in town. Thomas knew it was unlikely that another psychiatrist would be employed, but he had the right and the means to hire a psychologist, at least part time, to help out with the therapy sessions according to the scheduled treatment programme. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that it would be the solution to a lot of his problems at the hospital. Though Helen and he had a history, however brief it was, he did not consider it a problem since they had always been more like brother and sister.

**Chapter 5**

Nikki Wade made her way through the heavy London traffic. She was supposed to meet her old boss and friend Yvonne Atkins at that new fancy restaurant. Yvonne had seemed keen on the meeting and also a bit secretive. Nikki wondered what she was up to this time, as she was always working on some projects. After Nikki had finished her medical studies and the compulsory graduate terms of hospital service she had immediately been offered a very good job in Dorset. She had taken it and Yvonne had become her boss. They immediately hit it off and acquired a strong mutual professional respect.

When Nikki had got involved with a colleague, who for some reason had dumped her, Yvonne had been there to pick up the pieces and to stand by her when the rest of her so-called workmates had turned against her. Nikki had never forgotten that and she had been grateful for her support. But after the disaster in Dorset Nikki had moved away and travelled as a doctor for the United Nations. She had briefly returned to work for Yvonne in a locum tenancy at a hospital in York, before going off again, this time with the Doctors Without Borders. Now she was back in England and Yvonne had called her to set up a meeting.

Nikki walked into the restaurant and her eyes caught Yvonne Atkins self-assured appearance at once. She was seated at a table in the middle of the room, her steel-grey eyes looking around observing every little detail going on in the restaurant and not missing a thing. She also caught sight of Nikki and stood from her seat to great her. They exchanged pleasantries and their stories of life since they had last worked together. But Yvonne was not a woman who kept beating around the bush, so before long she had explained her plans to Nikki in short, direct sentences making her intentions quite clear.

"So Nikki, what do you say? Want to come and work for me again?" Yvonne said fixating her eyes on Nikki.

"Sure, Yvonne, I would always like to work for you, you know that, but Larkhall Springs?" Nikki sounded a bit apprehensive.

"Got a problem with that?" Yvonne looked over at Nikki in a challenging way.

"Well, actually, yes, no…." Nikki stumbled over the words finding it difficult to formulate her concerns as she fiddled around with her fork on the plate.

"Meaning?" Yvonne was getting a bit impatient.

"I used to live there as a child. I'm not sure I want to go back. And then there is Jim 'bloody' Fenner. Let's just say we didn't hit it off in Dorset, as you might remember," Nikki said dryly and frowned as she spoke.

"Ah yes, but we'll get rid of him. Somehow. I'm not a fan of him either, but all in good time. Area management has appointed me as the new manager at Larkhall Springs Central Hospital since they want someone to clean up the mess and carry out the trash."

"Well, you don't need brain surgery to figure out what trash that needs to be thrown out there," Nikki said laughing and Yvonne joined her.

"So you gonna join me?" Yvonne asked once more.

"How can I refuse you?" Nikki said teasingly and smiled that sexy smile of hers.

"Enough of that, Wade" Yvonne pulled a face in mock disgust.

As Nikki left the restaurant after her meeting with Yvonne, she could not help but let her mind wander off towards her childhood and other memories that she was not all that thrilled to remember or to be remembered of. Her parents had moved to Larkhall Springs when her father was appointed chief of the Larkhall Navy Base. And Nikki was attending Larkhall Secondary School, which for her was just another one in a long range of anonymous schools that she did not expect to stay with for long. But to her surprise her family had stayed there even after her father was moved to another base. That gave her and her brother, David, the chance for once to stay and make some friends. Something that was very unusual for both of them. Not everyone had treated her kindly, and Zoë Quentin was among the worst girls to taunt her. But other kids like The Three Musketeers had been really nice to her, and she remembered their kindness and especially Helen Stewart with whom she had connected to in a special way. That was good memories, but her departure from Larkhall Springs had not been that pleasant.

Someone had accused her of having a lesbian affair with another girl. She never found out who actually told her parents the rumours, nor did she know whom she was supposed to have an affair with. Though she knew inwardly at the time that she was a lesbian for sure, she was not yet open about it, nor did she actually have a relationship with anyone. But her parents had believed the story and took her out of the school, only to ship her out to a boarding school in France. After two years she returned to England and went to the university at Cambridge. The next couple of chapters in her life were not light reading, but she had come out on the other end with more confidence and hope than she had had before even at her best moments.

There was a school reunion within a month. Nikki knew since she had an invitation, but she was far from sure that she would attend something like that. She did not have all too fond memories of her time there. But on the other hand something made her reconsider her initial decision, and that something was the prospect of seeing Helen Stewart again. She was bound to be there, and Nikki found that she had an unexplainable urge to see her again.

'_Would she remember me?_ ' She thought. '_Why would I care whether she remembers me or not?'_

However, she did not have much time to muse about that, as she had to rush around arranging all her official papers before going to Larkhall Springs in search of a place to live.

**Chapter 6**

Claire Walker pulled up her silver grey BMW in front the Larkhall Springs Central Hospital. She had an appointment with the management. She worked for the big London law firm Thompson & Wilkins, which was the executor for the DIC Fund that had agreed to donate an essential amount of money for the rebuilding of a new section at the hospital, but they needed a representative to ensure that any legal or other economical problems were solved to their satisfaction.

Claire had mixed feelings about being back in her childhood town. She liked the place and her parents still lived there, but she had made a life for herself in London both professional and personally. She was a successful junior partner in Thompson & Wilkins with a very big opportunity for a promotion, especially if everything with this project would go down well with their customer. In her personal life things were getting less complicated as time passed, but she still had some reservations about revealing everything to her parents, as she knew they would probably not approve of her choices in life. On the other hand it was nice to be able to do something good for her hometown, even though it was not like donating her own money, but being the representative for the Fund she did have a little piece of the cake and the honour.

She gathered her briefcase, went through the front doors of the hospital with a purposeful stride and stepped up to the reception area. A friendly looking woman greeted her as she asked for Mr. Simon Stubberfield. Claire looked around while waiting to be shown into the meeting room. What she saw seemed to be a smoothly run hospital, but she knew from her inside sources that not everything was as perfect as it seemed. Her firm had initiated some investigations of their own on behalf of the DIC Fund to ensure that the donated money would be used for this new section solely and to rule out any irregularities. So far the Fund had not been totally satisfied with the findings, but the area management had agreed to make some major changes in the hospital management. One of the things being a forced early retirement for Mr. Stubberfield and the hiring of a new competent manager and better doctors. All this seemed to be underway and Claire had been invited to a meeting where a representative from area management and Mr. Stubberfield would be going through the plans for the restructuring of the management and the layout of transformation of the former research laboratory into the new section called G-wing.

The meeting went quite well, considering the fact that Mr. Stubberfield was sulking half of the time and being obstructive the other half. The representative from area management Ms. Frances Myers had been very kind and understanding towards the conditions that Claire's firm was stating. She had on behalf of area management promised to take further actions beyond the already fulfilled conditions of a new manager and the employment of a new senior doctor, though no names had come up. Afterwards Claire felt quite relieved by the outcome of the meeting and she smiled a little to herself as she walked out of the hospital into the sun thinking about the upcoming events that she had to attend.

Claire looked forward to the school reunion, though being somewhat apprehensive about it. She knew Helen would be there and though they had kept in contact through the years with letters, telephone calls, e-mails and chats, it was quite some time since they had last met in person. So she really wanted to catch up. She also hoped that Thomas would be there. It would be so much fun to meet up with him again. Claire thought about Nikki too. They had met briefly in London at a night club, talking and moaning about the unfairness of life. It had been good to see her again, though she had not been very informative about her whereabouts in the passing years. She hoped Nikki would attend the reunion. It could be fun to catch up in a proper way. But though looking forward to catching up with her old friends she felt slightly nervous about the questions regarding partners and family that would eventually turn up.

For now she just had to attend the meeting at the Larkhall Ladies Club to explain the fundraising procedure and the volunteer program for the new G-wing at Larkhall Springs Central Hospital. She did not really look forward to that, considering the fact that her own mother and most of the women being there were all people that had known Claire as a child. It made her feel like a little gawky schoolgirl again, and she knew it would take all her self-confidence to stand there as the formal legal representative. She took a deep sigh before entering the big hall at the tennis club to face one of her nightmares.

**Chapter 7**

At Larkhall Springs Central Hospital two young nurses rushed down the corridor to the emergency room, where one of the junior doctors on duty was handling a young man with a broken leg, while one of the other doctors was treating a woman with an allergic reaction toward the sting from a bee. Head nurse Karen Betts was there too, immediately instructing the two young nurses Byatt and Hicks on their tasks. Suddenly things were going crazy at the emergency room. A patient with cardiac arrest was brought in.

"Dominic, get over here! We need to do cardiopulmonary resuscitation until the defibrillator is ready." Dr. Waddle yelled across the room.

Head nurse Betts did her job as on autopilot knowing exactly what to do. She turned around expecting to see nurse Hollamby, but instead she was faced with a very frightened looking young nurse Hicks, who did not know where to go. Betts was thrown off for a brief moment, but she quickly shook her head and then shouted her orders to Hicks, who did as she was told.

After a few nerve-wrecking moments they succeeded in reviving the patient, and things settled a bit. Nurse Rossi entered the room to relieve Karen Betts, who hurried upstairs to the staffroom, where she found Sylvia Hollemby sipping a cup of tea and eating biscuits.

"Where the Hell have you been? You were supposed to be on duty at the emergency room for the last couple of hours." Karen Betts' steely blue eyes shot daggers and her voice trembled with anger.

"I was just having a short break, Miss," Mrs. Hollamby tried to look like she did not know what Miss Betts was talking about.

"You are not supposed to have breaks, when you are on duty at the emergency room. You should know that by now."

"But Miss," Sylvia Hollamby tried in vain to defend herself.

"Don't! A patient almost died down there because you had neglected your line of duty. Some of the young nurses in training were there, but didn't know what to do! " Karen's voice almost rose an octave.

"Well, then they had a chance to learn," Mrs. Hollamby again tried to wrinkle herself out of an impossible situation.

"One more word like that and I will have you back on basics! Do you understand?" Ms. Betts nearly spat every syllable of the last sentence out.

"Yes, Miss," Mrs. Hollamby had the grace to look a bit guilty.

Karen Betts was furious and slammed the door as she left the staff room making the walls shutter. She was seething and ran around a corner in the corridor, just to bump into Jim Fenner.

'_Not what I need right now_,' she thought and straightened herself in an unconscious gesture to face a very ill-liked person.

"Hey, slow down… Where's the fire?" Jim Fenner caught hold of Karen as she stumbled.

"Sorry, Jim. I didn't see you," she tried to sound calm though her heart hammered in her chest and she was a bit breathless.

"That's ok. Are you ok?" Jim tried to gauge Karen's expression.

"No, I am not. It's bloody Sylvia," Karen took a deep sigh. She knew Jim Fenner and Sylvia Hollamby were both the type of person who did not care about the patients. They really should not be in a healthcare institution.

"Now, what has she done this time?" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She almost killed a patient by not being at the emergency room as expected." Karen worked herself up.

"I see, well, I will have a word with her. Do you fancy some lunch?" Jim just continued as though it was no big deal. Karen could not believe how little it meant to him without being too rude.

"Listen, Jim, I really don't think…." She tried to brush him off.

"Dinner?" He did not seem to get the message, so he carried on.

"No, Jim, I don't want anything with you. We are through!" Karen said finally loosing her temper.

"Come on Karen, you can't keep that old story against me for ever," Jim tried once more to change her mind totally oblivious to her increasing temper.

"I can and I will. So if you will excuse me."

With that Karen briskly made her way down the corridor to her office leaving a scowling Jim Fenner behind. His encounter with Karen Betts did not lighten his mood, which was already below zero after his meeting with Simon Stubberfield.

**Chapter 8**

Simon Stubberfield had been Jim Fenners first boss for years, even before his rather short assignment in Dorset. After that Simon Stubberfield had asked Jim to come working with him at Larkhall Springs Central Hospital. They had formed a kind of friendship as they both enjoyed a good game of golf. Jim Fenner knew how to use that to his advantage, as Simon Stubberfield was not known as the brightest man around. He was also a short, round and almost bald man with very questionable morals and severe lack in judgement when it came to running a hospital and choosing the right staff. The management of the hospital had suffered heavily from very serious faults, which were revealed in the last couple of annual reports. There was no way this man could be called competent in his work. His only excuse for staying in the position as director of Larkhall Springs Central Hospital was his extremely good connections at high places.

Jim Fenner had been called in for a meeting with Simon Stubberfield. He had heard rumours about Simon wanting to take early retirement and Jim assumed that he was the next in line for being the head of the hospital. Simon had often enough told him that he expected Jim to be his successor for Jim to believe it. But now this bloody new structure, which was being pulled down over their heads by area management, threatened to destroy all of his glorious plans. It was a total mess. He had even told his wife Marilyn about the upcoming promotion and now it seemed to go down the drains with most of his dreams. But he was not prepared to go without a fight. Jim Fenner seethed as he recalled their conversation.

"I'm very sorry, Jim, but there is absolutely nothing I can do about it." Simon Stubberfield had small sweat beads on his forehead as he shook his head.

"What?" Jim shot out the chair.

"It is beyond my powers. The area management had made the decision without asking me for advice," Simon looked apologetic to Jim as he tried to explain to his deputy why he did not get this promotion.

"I can't believe this! I have been in the service for more than twenty years and they just step all over me!" Jim looked incredulously and then frowned when taking in the information that was passed on to him.

"I know, Jim, I know. And it is really not in agreement with my recommendations," Simon continued to look guilty.

"It is alright Simon. You probably did what you could," Jim said while his thoughts where already ahead of him.

"Well, I really didn't have much saying in the matter," Simon sulked at the thought of how he had been cut down by Ms. Myers at the meeting.

"Do you know who is going to replace you?" Jim suddenly inquired interrupting Simon's train of thoughts.

"They wouldn't put any names on the table, but it is supposed to be a hot-shot from London. And they have also recruited a new senior doctor. Young, but fairly talented, it seemed…." Simon explained oblivious to the fact that some of the information's he was about to reveal had been classified.

"What about this new section they want to establish?" Jim continued.

"It is supposed to be a section primarily for patients with cancer, AIDS and other terminal illnesses. Some unnamed fund has donated a large amount of money for that purpose, and it seems that it was their conditions that the structure of the management was changed. Their legal representative was here today."

"I see, well, thanks for informing me Simon," Jim sighed and stood rather abruptly from the chair.

"You are welcome, Jim. I think I owe you that, but please remember that all I have said to you is in the strictest confidence." Simon said with a smug smile on his face.

"Sure, Simon." With that Jim Fenner left the room with a growing anger that was difficult to conceal. This was not what he had imagined. Another senior doctor to add pressure on his dealings, nor did the fact that it was not going to be him in charge help to put a damper on his feeling of being wronged.

Meanwhile nurse Byatt made her way towards E-wing. She wanted to talk with Dr. Waugh, but she felt hesitant. She did not know how to approach the problem she had with one of the senior doctors. As she was only a nurse in training her position and credibility was not likely to be taken seriously, as she being the junior making these statements about someone who was senior to her. But somehow she could no longer ignore the facts that her working position had become increasingly difficult. She found Dr. Waugh walking down a corridor with his nose and attention in a journal.

"Dr. Waugh, can I please have a word?" she managed to stammer.

"Yes, sure," Thomas looked up in puzzlement, but took one look at the frightened young woman in front of him and decided to take it to a more private place.

"Let's go to my office." He led the young nurse towards his office. Once inside he motioned her to sit down. "You want a coffee or something else?"

"No, no thanks…" nurse Carol Byatt was obviously nervous and on edge.

"So Carol, what do you want to talk with me about?" Thomas tried to ease the tension.

"Erm…it's… erm…. kinda difficult….it's … a bit personal…." She was stammering and had difficulties formulating her thoughts.

"Yes?" he looked questionable on her.

"It's about, erm, I don't even know, if I should tell you… It's about… one of the other doctors." She had averted her eyes to avoid looking at him and she nervously fitted with the hem of her uniform.

"Go on," he said in an encouraging tone.

"It's so difficult, but I don't know who else to turn to?" She started to cry silently.

"It's ok." he handed her some paper tissues.

"I don't know, if you're gonna believe me?" She looked up at him with tear streaked eyes.

"Try me out," Thomas smiled a bit and his warm brown eyes convinced her to go on.

"It's about Jim Fenner," Carol managed to spit out the name between sobs.

"Yes?"

"He ….erm… he…. wanted sexual favours in return for giving me good recommendations at the next evaluation." She continued as tears ran down her cheeks.

"What!" Thomas shot up.

"You don't believe me do you?" Carol looked devastated and stood from the chair in order to run from the office.

"No, no, I do believe you! Please? Come here, sit down. Have you spoken to anyone about this?" Thomas reassured her and gently put his hand on her arm.

"No, I didn't know who to turn to," she sighed in defeat and tried to dry her eyes.

"Will you file an official complaint?" He looked intensely at her.

"I don't know? Oh, what difference will it make?"

"A whole lot! Look Carol, I will help you, but I can't do it unless you file a complaint."

"I can't. He will have me shipped out in no time. I was wrong to say anything to you. Please just forget what I said," with that nurse Byatt abruptly stood and fled the room before Thomas could do anything about it. He threw his pen across the room in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair.

A few days later after filing the official complaint, nurse Byatt was no longer to be found at Larkhall Springs Central Hospital and Dr. Waugh had a gut feeling about the events that had happened. He could not prove his suspicions, but he could store the information in his private files. He vowed to find the evidence that would prove exactly what a bastard Jim Fenner was. But for the time being he could not do any more.

**Chapter 9**

Helen cursed under her breath as she pulled into the parking space in front of the tennis club, where the Larkhall Ladies Club would hold there meeting. She had run late again, and she knew that she would be exposed to her mother's lectures about keeping track of time and the virtues of being precise, not to mention her extended talks and disapproval of her choice of clothes. That was definitely not something she needed at the moment.

She quickly ran through the front doors and went directly to the big hall, where she managed to slip in relatively unnoticed. Her mother of course had noticed and gave her a very disapproving look across the room. It made Helen feel like a little kid and she went a nice shade of light pink. How she hated the way her mother always made her feel. Like some self-conscious teenager. For the moment she chose to ignore her mother's stare and looked towards the speaker at the end of the table. Her eyes almost popped out of her head, when she realized who it was.

"… and 75% of the costs will be covered by the DIC Fund. As a part of the phase with the establishment of this new section of Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, a rather large amount of volunteers to work part time would be very welcome. I therefore encourage you all to participate in the programme presented earlier, and on behalf of the DIC Fund I will thank you all for any contributions you will be giving."

Applauses sounded as Claire Walker finished her speech and shook hand with Mrs. Henderson who chaired the meeting. She walked down from the rostrum and seated herself next to Mrs. Stewart and her own mother. The rest of the meeting did not hold Claire's interest as she had spotted Helen on the last row of chairs in the room. She could not wait to talk with her old friend, and obvious Helen had spotted her too.

As soon as the meeting was over they tried to fight their way through the many women, who were gathering in front of the large buffet. Before Helen could get away, her mother had intercepted her.

"Why are you late? You know it is important to be precise. And where did you get those dreadful shoes. Couldn't you have worn some proper clothes?" the questions, or rather the endless critiques from her mother kept hitting her, but Helen had become more or less immune to her mothers harsh comments and just ignored her by talking about something else. She finally managed to get away from her mothers clutches and caught up with Claire.

"Uh, fancy seeing you here…" Helen said in a teasing voice.

"Helen! Oh, it is so good to see you again." Claire almost jumped up and down of joy.

"It has been far too long since last time. I didn't know you were back in town." Helen smiled warmly at Claire as they walked outside in the garden behind the main building of the tennis club.

"I'm not. Well, at least not for good. I represent the DIC Fund, or rather I work for the company that represents them. Thompson & Wilkins, you know the big law firm that I got a job at just after finishing law school." Claire explained.

"Yes, I remember," Helen nodded.

"I might be up for a promotion. If this goes well," Claire said with a huge grin plastered all over her face.

"Gosh! It is so fantastic!" Helen looked at her in amazement.

"Since I'm their representative I will be around a little more often to supervise the establishment of this new section, G-wing, at the hospital." Claire continued with excitement.

"Great! That will give us some time to catch up properly." Helen had also a huge grin on her face.

"Yes, and then of course there is the school reunion." Claire said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, though I dread it." Helen's radiant smile faded quickly

"You know how much I hate it, but I guess it will be ok. Now at least you will be there." Helen hugged Claire tightly.

They continued to talk for a couple of minutes before they were summoned by Joyce Stewart and ushered back into the main hall and the buffet. They managed to agree to meet up before the school reunion and talk about their lives and old times.

**Chapter 10**

_Two weeks later at Larkhall Springs Central Hospital_

The old conference room was large with dark teak panels on the walls, oak parquet floor and stucco in the ceiling. A large polished ebony table was placed in the middle of the room and black leather upholstered chairs were standing like soldiers around it. The room had a heavy atmosphere of past solemn deeds. The sunlight came through the windows and bathed the room in golden light making it warmer and inviting, as the old room came to life.

The senior staff scrambled around in the conference room to find their seats. They were going to be introduced to the new manager. A lot of different rumours had circulated for the last month, and everybody was eager to finally find out who it was going to be. Head nurse Karen Betts and senior doctor Jim Fenner was seated together with Dr. Waugh and head of the porters Josh Mitchell opposite head surgeon Mark Waddle, the head midwife Selena Geeson and the head of the administrative staff Kris Yates, who was also going to be the PA for the new manager.

The representative from area management Frances Myers was already there and watched the staff in silence. Frances Myers' eyes roamed the faces of the incoming persons. She had a gut feeling that one or maybe more persons in the staff were hiding something. The investigations that Thompson & Wilkins had conducted so far showed some very disturbing economic figures as well as some puzzling irregularities in the drug supplies. But now there was a chance to clean up the mess. Frances knew that they had hired the right person to do it. Yvonne Atkins was known to be a very tough lady, but she had managed to straighten several badly run hospitals. Her methods were somewhat unorthodox to say the least, but they worked, the result being good economical progress, high morality among the staff and satisfied patients.

The staff seemed to have found their seats and silence settled in the room. Jim Fenner looked as bored as he could, pretending not to give a shit about anything, while the rest of the staff expectantly looked up at Frances Myers, who started to speak in a low, but clear voice.

"We are pleased to introduce the new manager, who will be replacing Mr. Stubberfield with immediate effect. It is a manager well-known by area management and with a reputation of running a tight, but fair ship, a manager known for ensuring the best possible conditions for both staff and patients. Some of you might already know her, Yvonne Atkins."

At that Jim Fenner's eyes shot up in horror and one thought ran through his mind.

'_No, not that bitch!'_

Yvonne stepped out from the shadow with her back to the window, so she could see the faces of her staff. Some of them she already knew, persons like Jim Fenner and Karen Betts. Others she was about to get to know, as her observing eyes ran over their faces and took in their body language. Her fast mind quickly assessed the personalities of each individual and made her own mental notes on them. She would talk to them all one by one at a later state, but she already knew most of what she needed to know for a start. Yvonne's eyes caught the glimpse of horror on Jim's face, and the deeply worried surprise in Karen's eyes as she moved her attention to the next person in line. Dr. Waugh seemed pleased as did Ms. Geeson. Josh Mitchell looked a bit worried and her new PA Kris Yates almost indifferent.

'_What a right bunch!'_ she thought '_Oh, well, I know just how to get them in gear and start doing things my way.'_ She was pleased that she had asked two of her old cronies to come working for her. She needed all the support she could get as well as someone to trust around this lot, especially with a Jim Fenner in the equation. Though the rest seemed friendly enough she could not be sure where their loyalty were.

"Well, well, Mr. Fenner…" Yvonne's voice drawled sweetly, but the glint in her eyes flashed dangerously as she narrowed them.

"What the Hell?" Jim Fenner's face twisted in anger and went all red.

"Now, now, Mr. Fenner, watch your language in the presence of ladies." Yvonne kept her voice quiet, but the steely edge was lying just below the surface.

"I don't see any ladies around here." He spoke before thinking, and he could have kicked himself for the slip.

"Maybe you just don't recognize them, when you see them," Yvonne retorted with a raised eyebrow and paused dramatically.

Frances Myers had the urge to interrupt the exchange of words as the tension in the room was almost tangible, but found that she would then be on the receiving end of Yvonne Atkins's fury, so she reconsidered her actions and wisely decided to keep quiet, as Yvonne continued in an even voice well-knowing that it would not be her last test of wills with Jim Fenner.

"Considering the types of sluts you normally hang around." Her voice cut like a knife silencing Jim for the time being. He scowled and his eyes flashed angry around the room, but found no support from the other people, who just stared blankly out of the window or somewhere else. Yvonne knew she had won the first round. As she looked on each of the heads of departments she continued in a more businesslike tone.

"Well, we might as well get down to business at once. I will be checking on the work schedules, timetables and accounts over the next couple of days. I want all the schedules on my desk by tomorrow. And I want the budgets for the upcoming terms as well" she said turning to Kris Yates, who just nodded in agreement without looking overly excited.

"I will have a talk with each of you during this and the next week. I want to know every detail about each department, however insignificant it might seem to you. You will each prepare a list over your staff, what improvements you would like to see in the future as well as what is not currently functioning in order to keep this hospital running." Yvonne leaned back a bit and took another look at the staff. Dr. Waugh sat smiling and Selena scribbled notes down. Karen seemed to be contemplating what had been said and Jim looked even more mad and ready to explode. Frances Myers looked quite happy with the development and smiled. Yvonne was satisfied with what she saw, but she still had something up her sleeve. Something she knew would throw Jim Fenner completely. She smiled to herself and allowed a slight smile to appear in the corner of her mouth.

"And I have an addition to the staff, another senior doctor as well as junior doctor. Both very competent doctors with high standards both professional and personally. I have worked with both of them on several occasions. Cassie Tyler, the junior doctor, will be joining Dr. Waddle in surgery and she will be starting tomorrow. The senior doctor will primarily be responsible for the new section for terminally ill people, G-wing as well as supervise the emergency room. As she is not yet free from her pervious assignment, I will prefer you all keep her identity a secret until next month when she will be joining us. Her name is Nikki Wade." With that Yvonne carefully, but deliberately observed how Jim Fenner's facial expression changed into a mask of rage.

'_That bloody dyke! What the Hell is she doing here? Thought I got rid of her the last time.'_ Jim's mind was in a muddle. He felt his heart rate increase dangerously and the blood throbbed in his temples. Yvonne made a mental note to talk with Nikki about Jim Fenner at the first opportunity. They were going to do something serious about his attitude, like they had done before in Dorset.

"Well, that will be all for now, dismissed," Yvonne turned towards Frances Myers as the chairs scrambled on the floor as everybody gathered their papers and left the room. Some in a real hurry and some like Karen Betts with a pensiveness edged into their faces.

Karen hurried down the corridor towards her office, but was stopped in her tracks as a voice called out her name.

"Karen, please wait."

She slowly turned around with a strong feeling of uneasiness to face Yvonne Atkins.

"Karen, listen, I just want you to know that I have no hard feelings against you. We all make mistakes, so you have nothing to worry about. I know you are good nurse, probably one of the best, and what personal feelings I might have had against you will not change my professional respect for you," Yvonne had the grace to look a bit uncomfortable with the conversation. Something that would normally never occur, but this was a rather unusually situation.

"Thank you," Karen said letting out her breath in relief and continued a bit hesitantly "I know, it was difficult for you to accept at the time, but I was betrayed. Just like you."

"Yeah, I know." With a slight smile and a twinkle in her eye Yvonne turned around and went away, leaving a puzzled Karen standing in the corridor.

**Chapter 11**

_Two weeks later at the Larkhall Springs Secondary School reunion_

Helen had been on edge all day, nervously getting herself dressed and ready for the school reunion. She dreaded this kind of event, but unfortunately she had no choice other than to attend. Her mother had made that very clear to her, when she had taken her shopping a couple of days ago. And now here she was. All dressed up and ready to throw herself before the hordes of social snobs.

The old ceremonial hall at Larkhall Secondary School was decorated with large hangings in the schools colours, balloons and confetti were scattered around the room. People in evening dresses gathered around the large table in the middle of the room where the buffet was placed. The present headmaster was standing at the entrance and greeted each of the incoming guests.

As Helen entered the big hall her eyes quickly scanned the room in order to find any friendly-looking or familiar face among the gathered people. Her heart sank, as she did not spot any of her friends. She knew Claire would be around, but she could not see her yet. Helen made her way to the bar and ordered herself a 'vodka-lime-toaster' drink with one of those little parasols which only purpose is to get in the way when drinking. She had not noticed the two men standing next to her, one of them a dark haired man, but when she turned around to look towards the entrance door one more time, the dark haired man looked up and a bright smile lightened his face.

"Helen Stewart, fancy meeting you here."

Helen turned around again to be faced with a pair of dark brown eyes and the sparkling smile of Thomas Waugh.

"Thomas!" she cried out and embraced him in a big hug. "How are you?"

"Good, and so are you by the look of you." His smile was getting even wider.

"I'm doing ok." She looked shyly at him. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah, far too long." He looked at her with slight sadness in his eyes.

"So where have you been hiding all these years?" Helen tried to lighten up the mood and to sound relaxed, even though her heart was hammering nervously in her breast.

"Oh, well, here and there," he smiled and a mischievous twinkle crept into his eyes.

"What are you doing now?" She asked.

"Talking to you?" He said teasingly.

"Ha, ha, very funny. No I mean you graduated as a doctor, so do you also work as one now?" Helen could not help laughing, but soon turned serious again.

"Yes, I do. Actually I work at Larkhall Springs Central Hospital." He stated while taking another sip of his beer.

"No, you're kidding? For how long?" Helen looked at him with surprise.

"Only a couple of months as a matter of fact." he said.

"How come I have never seen you around?" she mused.

"You haven't been ill, and I haven't had time for home-visits," Thomas said with a wide grin. His answer earned him a playful slap on the arm and they started to laugh.

"Wasn't it Neil Grayling you were talking to?" Helen questioned Thomas.

"Yes, it was. It was nice to meet up again with him," Thomas said lightly, but Helen had the feeling that he was holding something back.

"What are you doing now?" Thomas wanted to change the subject and to know, whether he could ask her to come work with him.

"Talking to you," Helen retorted mockingly.

"Uh, I asked for that one," he said with a big grin.

"Well, seriously I don't do anything worth mentioning…." Helen said with a hint of sadness evident in her voice.

"So you don't work as a psychologist?"

"No, not at the moment. I had a job for a couple of years in London, but ever since coming back here, I haven't worked." Helen wondered if it really sounded as pathetic as she thought it did.

"Do you want to come working with me?" Thomas dared to ask.

"To work with you?" Helen sounded and looked surprised "At the hospital?" Thomas nodded eagerly.

"I have to think about it… but it would be really great," Helen was a bit hesitant, but she smiled and started to feel more confident about her future than before. Maybe her life was not going to be so dull and empty after all.

At the same time Claire sneaked behind them, tapped them on their shoulders and shouted "Boo!" making both Thomas and Helen choke on their drinks and splutter them out. She flashed them a huge grin as they composed themselves from the unexpected greeting. They chatted merrily for several hours only to be interrupted once when Zoë had appeared out of the blue.

"Oh, oh, watch out, bogey six o'clock!" Thomas muttered to Helen and Clair and pointed over their shoulders with his eyes.

"How nice to see you all again," her chill voice sounded as they slowly turned around to face their old adversary.

'_A pity I can't say the same about you.'_ Helen thought, but she kept her mouth shut and just glared at the intruder.

"Together like back then. Still in for a threesome, I see?" Zoë smirked with a venomous glint in her cold eyes.

"Well, you are definitely not invited." Claire retorted vehemently, making Thomas stifle a snicker, and Helen to open and close her mouth like a goldfish in surprise at Claire's outspoken outburst.

"Lucky me, I am not that way inclined. Associating with a bloody dyke and other deranged people!" Zoë shot back with an equally vehemently as she turned around on her heel and flounced away leaving the three friends with a bad feeling in their mouth.

At one point Helen left Thomas and Claire to chat as she went to the bar for yet another drink. While she waited she took a glance at them. They were talking intently and suddenly laughed out loud. Helen did not know why, but she had a gut feeling that they were sharing some kind of secret or had an understanding that she was no part of. The loneliness she already felt was intensified by the realization of their apparent closeness. She was so deep in her thoughts that she had not noticed the tall dark haired woman that had come to stand beside her at the bar. As Helen turned around to get back to her friends she literally bumped into the woman. She started to apologize, but stopped and gazed speechlessly into a set of deep brown eyes staring right back on her.

**Chapter 12**

"Hi, Helen. Nice to see you again, though it has been quite a long time," a low melodious voice said. Helen mentally shook herself to regain some of her composure.

"Hiya, Nikki." she finally managed to say with a soft voice that sent shivers down Nikki's spine.

"I didn't expect you would remember me," Nikki said while looking intently into two green eyes sparkling in the sparse light from the bar.

"Of course I would remember you," Helen said looking at the astonishingly beautiful tall dark woman in front of her. Back in school Nikki had been all legs and dark eyes, but here was a gorgeous woman with a beautiful expressive face and a body to die for with curves in all the right places. Helen mentally drooled and had to literally shake her head to make her mind start functioning again.

'_What is happening here? Since when have I found another woman attractive? But she is so gorgeous, and those eyes._ _For Christ's sake… she was my classmate and friend... But I always felt we had a special connection.'_ Helen's mind speeded through all those thoughts in a split second.

"I missed you." It slipped out before Helen could stop it.

"I missed you too." For a brief moment Nikki looked astonished and before she could think clearly her own admission had come out of her mouth.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity forgetting all about where they were. The time stood still and they only sensed each other. Nothing had prepared any of them for the feelings that seeing each other again would evoke inside of them.

Though Nikki had been in several relationships with other women and thus perceived herself as being quite experienced when it came to feelings towards women, she found herself totally speechless and had a very hard time getting her head around to what was actually happening. She did not know what it was about Helen Stewart that made her feel like that insecure schoolgirl she used to be so many years ago. Everything about her seemed to be getting under her skin, not in a real bad sense, but still giving her an uneasy and unexplainable feeling that something was not quite right. A feeling of something that was too good to be true. It made Nikki feel at a loss. But it did not show on the outside. There she looked just at self-confident and self-assured as always, with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes, a flippant behaviour and a sharp tongue.

What Helen was concerned, she felt more or less as confused as Nikki without knowing or realizing the real reasons, but nevertheless it made her feel a bit uncomfortable, yet it gave her an unbelievable feeling of exhilaration. All her thoughts were in a muddle and she was not able to think straight. The sight of Nikki Wade had sent her on an emotional rollercoaster and opened the floodgates for long forgotten and well-hidden feelings. Thoughts and feelings buried so deeply in her unconsciousness. Now they all surfaced in one split second with a shattering force. It scared her rigid as she was definitely not prepared for the emotions that overwhelmed her. At the same time she felt her body respond to this woman in a way it had never done before with anyone. It was a sweet, but torturous assault on all her senses.

Nikki was serene and honest about her being a lesbian, but she was not running around with a big sign around her neck spelling it out to everyone. For some unknown reason she felt unsure if she should reveal it to Helen, so for the time being she kept quiet. Helen had no idea about Nikki's concerns, but was acutely aware of her own.

Somehow they managed to get their act together and compose themselves enough for them being able to have a relatively normal conversation. In fact they spoke intently for a few moments before they were whished off by other people who wanted to catch up with them.

"Well, hope to see you soon," Helen said with a bright smile that lit up her whole face.

"You will, you never know what's gonna happen," Nikki replied with a smile, and with that cryptic message she left a puzzled Helen to contemplate what she had meant.

Thomas had watched them from a distance while speaking to Claire and Neil. He could not help smiling to himself. The way they looked at each other was worth millions. He had a strong feeling that there was much more to it than what it seemed. He knew for sure that Nikki was into women, now he just had to persuade Helen to face the truth as well. He walked up to Helen, who still sat nursing her drink and staring blankly out into the room thinking about her conversation with Nikki.

"Hey you. Still on this planet?" Thomas smiled teasingly and tapped her on the shoulder making her jump in her seat.

"Oh, you scared me!" Helen had spilled some of her drink and wiped her hand in a tissue.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." However Thomas did not look the least apologetic, but kept staring intensely at Helen. She shifted in the chair a bit uncomfortable at his stare and tried to start a supposedly safe conversation.

"So, Thomas, I meant to ask you before. You got any special someone in your life?"

"No, not at the moment. I hope that there will be someday." He knew where it was leading, but decided it would be his best chance.

"Is there any lucky woman you have your eyes on?" Helen raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"No, no woman," Thomas hesitated and then took a deep breath of air. It was neck or nothing. He had to tell her and to test the water. He might be wrong about her, but he was quite sure that he was not. So now was the time to find out.

"But a man…. Helen, I am gay."

"Oh," she sat absolutely still, not daring to look him in the eyes. She felt herself blush at her clumsy line of questions.

'_He must think I'm a real bigoted nitwit.'_ She thought.

"How long have you known, you know, erm, that you are…" Helen dared to ask with a hint of embarrassment.

"Gay?" Thomas finished the sentence for her amused at her flustered face.

"Well, I can't really remember a time when I wasn't," he continued more seriously.

"But we dated back in school? We even slept together." Helen looked up at Thomas with a puzzled look in her green eyes.

"Yes, and do you remember the outcome of that?" Thomas could not help a small teasingly smile to appear at the corner of his mouth.

"Us breaking up." Helen stated matter of facts, but then looked at him in horror.

"Oh God, was it really that bad? Was I that bad, that you had to turn gay?"

"No, of course not," Thomas laughed heartily and smiled reassuringly as he continued his explanation.

"You were really sweet. If I had wanted a woman, you would definitely be on the top of my list. It was just no good, since we never connected on the romantic level. We both wanted something else. I had to become honest with myself, even though I wasn't prepared to come out at the time and be openly gay. I also knew you wanted something else too. You just didn't see it." His voice was low and serious as he tried to make her open her eyes and heart to what he believed was her true self.

"But I dated other guys," Helen could not get her head around to all this.

"Do you remember them? Dave Thompson, Scott Ridley and Chris DeLuca?" Thomas asked a bemused Helen.

"Yeah, Dave was a huge rugby player, Scott was driving a Harley and Chris was this tall and extremely handsome underwear model." she recapitulated and then frowned as something hid her mind.

"Don't tell me that they are…."

"Yep, they are all gay," Thomas suppressed the urge to laugh out loud when he saw the expression of incredulity on Helens face.

"But they were all so.…." Helen could not finish her train of thoughts.

"You must have noticed?" Thomas said softly, squeezing Helen's hand with a reassuring gesture as she shivered and shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe it," she finally managed to stammer.

"You have to be honest with yourself, and stop lying about who you are and what you want," Thomas spoke in a gentle voice. Helen just starred into her now empty glass deep in thoughts, contemplating everything he had just said, but she was not prepared to admit anything yet.

**Chapter 13**

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, basement_

Michelle Dockley was the PA to Jim Fenner and she was on a mission. She was going to find that stupid porter Denney Blood and make her pay up for her mistakes. Michelle was used to get everything her way and was thoroughly pissed off by the fact that Denny suddenly had left her in the cold. Denny used to do all the little dirty jobs for Michelle, dancing after her pipe so willingly, since she had been smitten by her and Michelle had shamelessly used that to her advantage. But ever since that little midget Shaz Wiley had waltzed in and turned Denny's head completely it had been almost impossible for Michelle to get her to do anything for her at all. That made her angry, and you do not make Michelle Dockley angry without regretting it. At least Michelle thought she was a big hot-shot within the hospital having Jim Fenner to back her up, but the reality was very different from her distorted and twisted vision of things.

"Oi, get over here, Denny! I need a word with you," Michelle shouted as she spotted Denny pushing an empty hospital bed in front of her towards the elevator.

"Oh hi, Shell…." Denny was a bit apprehensive, but could hardly refuse to speak to a former mate.

"Why didn't you get that last stash out of the way as I told you?" Michelle moved in closer to Denny, who backed away, but was trapped between the wall and Michelle.

"Erm, I did move it," she tried desperately to avoid the inevitable slap from Michelle's hand, but it caught her square on the cheek.

"Now, you listen! You just forget about that little midget and get your head down to business. Our business!" Michelle hissed venomously and grabbed Denny's arm tightly making her squirm. She was completely unaware of a figure coming around the corner of the corridor.

Yvonne Atkins's tall frame stepped out from the shadow and stood beside Denny towering over Michelle.

"Why don't you let go of her and get your arse back upstairs?" Yvonne's cold voice cut through the tension and made Michelle swirl around to face her properly.

"And who the hell do you think you are? The new manager?" Michelle shouted in anger not letting go of Denny, but only increasing the pressure making Denny moan in pain. Yvonne raised an eyebrow. The blonde bitch obviously did not know who she was, but Yvonne knew only too well who Michelle was and that she was doing some rather dodgy dealings with and for Jim Fenner. She just needed to prove it.

"I tell you, I run things around here, so you better start getting used to that," Michelle continued oblivious to the hard steely gaze from Yvonne, but before she had a chance to do anything else Yvonne spoke.

"Listen bitch, you just don't get it, do you?" Yvonne's voice was calm, but had an underlying chillness that even Michelle could not ignore. Yvonne had then made a fast and unexpected move grabbing Michelle's arm and pinning her against the wall, making her squirm.

"Now you just leave Denny here alone, or I will make sure you will regret picking on her for the rest of your life. So now, piss off, Dockley!"

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, Fenner's office_

Later that day Jim Fenner had his meeting with the new manager Yvonne Atkins. A woman he loathed with a vengeance. She had destroyed a very promising, though shady business, while he worked in Dorset. At the same time she and that bloody dyke Wade had made a big fool out of him. He thought that he had got that Wade-woman to back off when he had exposed her little sordid affair, but Atkins had taken her side and turned the rest of the staff against him. He never forgave any of them for they had done to him back there and now it seemed that they were back to pester his easy life.

Jim Fenner stormed into his office with a face twisted in anger. He slammed the door to his office with a violence that made the walls shutter. He punched the filing cabinet making the bones in his hands crack. The meeting had gone very badly, actually even worse than bad. Yvonne Atkins had pointed out numerous errors in all his reports, timetables, schedules and budgets. Nothing was right and what he thought had been waterproof explanations had been shredded to pieces within seconds. He cursed heavily under his breath. This was rolling out of control. His control.

'_Bloody Atkins! She is on to something. I have to get the gear out of the way and to find a scapegoat, if it is found out. '_ He thought as he vigorously shifted files and papers around on his desk in a feeble attempt to find the accounts for the drug supplies to his department.

"Shell, get in here!" he bellowed.

"Oi, what's up Jim?" Michelle looked at him with surprise and closed the door behind her.

"You still got that porter… what's her name? Denny, eating out of your hand?"

"Not quite," she shrugged her shoulders remembering the previous events of the day.

"Shit!" Jim hissed trough clenched teethes.

"But I got something even better," she smirked at him feeling very important as she noticed that she had his full attention.

"Well?" he was getting impatient.

"Lorna Rose," Michelle said with triumph in her voice.

"Hmm, could be very useful. What you got on her?" He looked satisfied with the prospect of having someone, even a nurse to take the rap.

"She was messing around with the drugs and causing a patient to slip into a coma, but Dominic found out in time and saved the patient so nobody got to know. I heard them talk about it."

"Well, well….," Jim said smirking at Michelle who inched her way over behind the desk.

'_I can't afford to loose Dominic, he is a good doctor, but Lorna Rose is dispensable, beside she is just a nurse.'_ He thought, and as Michelle Dockley went down to give him a blowjob, he made his plans and reached the solution on his problems as he climaxed.

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, E-wing - About a month later_

Helen Stewart had started two weeks ago as the new psychologist helping Dr. Waugh with the therapy schedule for the patients. Only after being there fore a few days she felt fully integrated in the work and she enjoyed it immensely. The staff all seemed very nice and had welcomed her warmly. Helen genuinely liked her colleagues. Thomas she already knew, but also the head nurse Karen Betts and the doctors MacAllister and Waddle all seemed to be really nice. Most of the nurses seemed ok too, well except for a Mrs. Hollamby who seemed to have a permanent disapproving look on her face whenever she spotted Helen, who did not know why. Also the senior doctor, Jim Fenner gave her the creeps. He had come on to her strongly and did not back off. She had tried to be polite, being the new girl on the playground, but she had failed to get him off her back when being polite. Then she had tried a more harsh approach, but that had not seemed to work either. In the end Thomas had saved her from further embarrassment, and she tried to stay clear of him.

Thomas and Helen had worked intensely on some patient files and finally went to see some of the patients. As they had ended their tour on E-wing they walked down the corridor chatting lightly.

"It is nice to have you on board." Thomas smiled warmly and continued.

"It really makes a difference, and it takes some of the workload of my back"

"I knew you only wanted me for my brains," Helen teased and laughed at his mock expression.

"Of course, what else did you think?" he retorted, but then changed the subject as his stomach grumbled loudly making Helen laugh even louder.

"Well, I think it is time for some lunch. Care to join me for some hospital food in the canteen?"

"Sure why not," Helen said with a smile, and with that they made their way to the canteen.

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, canteen_

The canteen of the hospital was busy. The two Julie's who also headed the cleaning of the hospital ran it. They were something for themselves. They always spoke in a very distinctive way, finishing each other's sentences with a speed and complexity that could confuse even the brightest linguist. They stood behind the counter each day between 11.30 and 13.30 and served the food to the staff of the hospital and those of the patients who was well enough to go down in the canteen.

Nikki Wade was standing in the queue for her lunch contemplating her new job. She had just started, but already felt the heavy responsibility and silently cursed Yvonne for dragging her back into the hospital service. She was not really sure she was cut out for it with all the paper work and administrative responsibility. She loved being a doctor, and she was good at it, but the part of running a department was not really to her liking.

She mused about her situation totally oblivious to the woman who was standing right behind her. As she turned after having placed her lunch on the tray she bumped into her and started to berate her.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" Nikki started to give the woman a right bollocking, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you," she said when she recognised the beautiful form of Helen Stewart. Nikki found herself drowning in the two green pools that looked right back on her in surprise.

"I didn't know you were working here," Nikki managed to say while still starring at the smaller woman.

"Well, I'm only working here part time, with the volunteer programme at G-wing. And I didn't know you were working here either?" Helen said a bit breathless as the air was beaten out of her, not only by Nikki literally bumping into her but also by the sheer look of her.

A thought suddenly formed in Nikki's dazed mind.

"Would you like to have dinner with me? Just to catch up on things… We didn't really get a chance to talk properly at the school reunion. You don't have to, if you don't want to, but it would be nice if you would." Nikki knew she was rambling, but could not stop when she had started.

"Yes, I would like to have dinner with you. It would be lovely." Helen's eyes sparkled and a big smile formed on her face. It made Nikki's heart skip a few beats and she had to compose herself in order to form a relatively intelligent question.

"Tomorrow? At my place?" She could not tear her eyes away from Helen.

"Yes, that would be great. What time?"

"Seven o'clock?"

"Yes, see you then," Helen turned to leave.

"Erm, Helen? Don't you want the address?" Nikki called out. She could not help grinning widely as Helen turned around with a healthy pink shade covering her face.

"That would probably be a good idea."

"It's on High Grove Avenue no. 3. The name on the gate says Barbara Hunt."

"Oh, ok…." Helen turned around again with a frown.

'_I wonder who Barbara Hunt is?_' She suddenly thought as she walked over to sit down next to Thomas.

**Chapter 14**

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, the nurse's locker room _

Ever since Carol Byatt suddenly left the hospital ground the other nurse in training Rachel Hicks had found that her life very lonely. She felt intimidated by the senior doctor Jim Fenner. He had on several occasions cornered her in secluded areas in the hospital and demanded different kinds of favours from her. Most of the time it had been small favours like transporting different kind of drugs from one place to another. Sometimes it had been of a more sexual character like kisses and touches in return of favourable recommendations and evaluations on her work. She desperately needed the job as a nurse, so she could not afford to reject him. Beside Jim Fenner had made sure that she had a lot of privileges as long as she was a good girl and played along with his ideas of training nurses.

Rachel Hicks felt dirty, but she could not think of a way out of the mess she had gotten herself into. She had a small kid to look after, as her mother was not willing to help out with that. However, she had agreed to look after the child, while Rachel was on night duty for the next couple of months. Rachel could not help feeling worried about the arrangement, but she had no choice other than to rely on her mother.

She walked quickly down the corridor towards the locker room. She had to get changed before going home. She did not notice someone sneaking along the wall behind her. Rachel went in through the door and seated herself on the benches to untie her shoes. She was suddenly grabbed from behind and Michelle Dockley's cold voice was heard in her right ear.

"What do you think you are playing at?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Rachel stammered

"I think you do," Michelle hissed venomously and continued.

"Don't get any ideas of sneaking in on my domain."

"What do you mean?" Rachel repeated with fright in her voice.

"Don't play innocent, bitch! I know about your dealings with Fenner." Michelle twisted Rachel's arm making the tears build in her eyes. Then she turned her around and slapped her over the cheek leaving a deep red mark across her face. Michelle let go of Rachel and left the locker room with a self-satisfied smirk. Rachel had slipped to the floor in a puddle and sobbed her heart out. Things could hardly get any worse. That was the condition Karen Betts found her in.

_Helen's house_

As usual Helen was running late. This morning was no exception. She rushed through the house in order to gather her papers, grab some coffee and to find her car keys. They always seemed to evade her, no matter how carefully she placed them at the hook by the door. It was like they deliberately made a disappearing act during the night.

"Sean, have you seen my keys?" Helen shouted in the vain hope that Sean would answer her. "Sean!"

"I heard you," Sean said as he entered the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee.

"Have you seen my keys?" Helen was getting increasingly impatient and frustrated. She could not find her papers and the article about the new psychiatric treatment that she wanted to show Thomas.

"No," Sean just shrugged and seemed to be paying very little interest in Helen's search.

"Could you please have a look in the living room?" Helen yelled as she ran through the house to the study.

"No," Sean seated himself at the kitchen table and unfolded the newspaper.

"Excuse me?" Helen stopped dead in her track. "Did you say no?"

"Yes," Sean did not even look up at her.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Helen stared incredulously at Sean.

"Why do you have to go anyway?" Sean was sulking and it did not suit him.

"I have to go, because otherwise I am going to be late for work. And don't change the subject." Helen said with anger.

'_My God, why is he acting like a prat_?' she thought '_I really don't have time for this now.'_

"You don't have to work. I earn enough for both of us. Why can't you just stay home like you used to," he said looking even sulkier than before.

"Zoë is staying at home, and Daryl says…" he continued, but he didn't get a chance to finish before Helen exploded.

"I don't give a shit about what Daryl says or what Zoë does or does not do! I have a life and some work to do, something that I happen to enjoy very much, so cut the crap!" Helen was unleashing her full infamous Stewart temper; her otherwise subdued Scottish accent evident and her green eyes flaring with anger. Sean had never seen her like this before, and at the moment he did not find it all that endearing. Though he was still in a huff, he wisely kept quiet.

"Oh, and by the way… I'm not home tonight." with that Helen stormed out of the house before Sean could answer, and she was slamming the door as to emphasize her last statement.

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, the reception area _

A young girl was escorted into the hospital by two police officers. She was handcuffed and obvious pregnant. She did not look too happy; in fact she was howling abuses towards everybody and scowling dangerously towards the escorting officers.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Zandra Plackett," the young girl spat.

"Residence?" the receptionist wrote down the information.

"Prison, you twat," Zandra retorted.

"What?" the receptionist looked up in surprise.

"You heard me! What the Hell do you think these mean?" Zandra jerked up her hand with the handcuff on.

"She is an inmate at Larkhall Prison," the officers explained.

"Oh, why is she brought in here?" the receptionist asked.

"Complications with the pregnancy. She is in for a Caesarean." the young female officer explained.

The necessary information was soon put in the journal and the officers escorted Zandra Plackett up to G-wing, the only place with a vacant private room. She was greeted by Dr. Wade and Dr. Waddle, who was going to perform the Caesarean. Nikki managed to get some detailed information about Zandra from the officers, while Mark checked her condition. She was a young drug-addict in prison for credit card fraud. She had taken the blame for her upper-class boyfriend Robin Dunstan, but he did not appreciate what she did for him. He just left her to rot in prison to save his own skin.

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, G-wing_

After receiving the new patient, Zandra, Nikki made her way through the G-wing on her ward round looking on the journals of each patient. Her eyes fell on name she had known all those years ago. Monica Lindsey was a friend of her mother, but she had been very different from the ordinary hideous friends her parents surrounded themselves with. Monica had been friendly towards Nikki and had taken an interest in her well-being. Something her parents had not had the decency to do. Now Monica was a patient in her care, and Nikki would not let her down. She took a deep breath before entering the private ward where she had placed Monica.

"Hi, Monica. How do you feel today?"

"Good morning Nikki. Reasonable, I suppose, under the circumstances. But at least the treatments seem to work"

"How is Spencer?" Nikki asked while scribbling some numbers down in Monica's journal.

"Not too good. I'm worried about him. He is not used to be alone." Monica sighed and continued with a resigned tone in her voice.

"But as long as I receive treatment for this … this disease… and I am stuck here, he is better off with the nuns at the Larkhall children's home."

"He could come and visit you, you know," Nikki suggested.

"It would be nice, but I don't really want to expose him to the hospital environment." Monica sounded sad.

"I can understand that. Besides you will not be staying here for much longer. You will soon get out," Nikki smiled encouragingly to Monica, who smiled back and said.

"Yes, and I look forward to that. And it is all thanks to you Nikki." Monica said with smile.

Nikki laughed, said goodbye to Monica and made her way back through the wing towards her office. She needed some time alone to sort out her thoughts and some paperwork. She was both nervous and excited about the evening's events. She had on impulse invited Helen for dinner, and she had accepted, so now it was too late to back out.

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, basement_

The porter's quarter buzzed with the excited voices of Denny and Shaz. They were young and wild, fooling around not being all that serious. Denny was gesturing wildly as she tried to explain how Yvonne Atkins had saved her from Michelle's iron grip.

"I tell you, Shaz, the new manager is real cool… She totally wiped the floor with Michelle Dockley," Denny said with excitement.

"You sure she's really the new manager?" Shaz was not completely convinced.

"Of course! It's Yvonne Atkins all right. She has a cool reputation," Denny said with enthusiasm.

"What you know about her?" Shaz wanted all the details and seated herself on one of the hospital beds.

"My mates told me that she used to work in Dorset, and some other places I can't remember the name of… She is a real tough woman. She is a real bitch to her enemies, but fair and loyal to her friends, and not to be messed around with," Denny said trying to remember everything she had heard.

"Wow, man! That's cool. But what is she doing here?" Shaz frowned.

"Dunno? But, well, cleaning up the mess, I suppose? She is known to be brought in when thing's have gone down the drain, to straighten them up, you know," Denny said lighting another cigarette and continued.

"She can count on my support. I even told her about Shell and how she is running things."

"Man, are you turning into a grass?" Shaz said with eyes growing wider with fear.

"Nah, just telling her the truth…. Beside she'd already guessed when she saved me from Shell," Denny shrugged and went to fetch some new towels.

"Come on, we have to get these up to Karen Betts before she gets her knickers in a twist." Denny laughed motioning to Shaz to follow her.

**Chapter 15**

_At Barbara Hunt's house_

Though being occupied with work for the most of the time, Helen had been quite nervous all day. She had gladly accepted Nikki's invitation for dinner and looked forward to talk properly with her. But for some odd reason she also felt very apprehensive about it. She wanted to recapture their closeness and friendship, but she felt that Nikki had changed a lot since their time at school. She was holding something back, but Helen could not figure out what it was.

She had had time to go home and change her clothes; somehow she wanted to make herself look good. Sean had not been at home much to Helen's relief. She had left her car at home and taken a cab to the address Nikki had given her.

The house was old and big, very much in the same style as her own house. The front garden looked well-kept with rosebushes and lots of flowers. As Helen walked up the driveway her steps faltered. She was not sure, if it was the right thing to have dinner with Nikki. And who was Barbara Hunt? For some unknown reason she felt a jolt of… what was it? Jealousy? Her legs had carried her up to the front door and she hesitantly pushed the doorbell. She was just about to turn around and leave, when the door finally opened.

"Hi, Helen, sorry it took so long. I was in the middle of the salad. Come on in," Nikki had a wide grin on her face. Helen had to catch her breath. Nikki looked absolutely adorable in black jeans, blue t-shirt, red apron and some very ruffled black hair that stood out in all directions.

"Erh… hi…" she managed to stammer as she entered into the hall-way. She took a look around and found the décor very nice, old and cosy, not at all a style that she would have thought Nikki to have. But again, how would she know, what Nikki's style was. Helen was brought out of her thoughts as Nikki dragged her into the kitchen and said.

"Helen, this is Barbara Hunt. She has lived in Larkhall Springs for some time, but she usually keeps to herself. We have known each other for years, so I'm staying here until I finally decide where I want to live."

"Hi, Helen, nice to meet you," Barbara said sticking her hand out for Helen to shake. She was a nice looking middle-class lady in her mid fifties with a friendly face and observing eyes peering out over the top of her glasses.

"Likewise…" Helen said smiling warmly. She liked the lady and immediately felt at ease in her company.

"Come on in. Dinner is almost ready," Nikki said scrambling around with some pots.

When Barbara went into to the living room to get some tissues and candles, Nikki explained to Helen.

"Her late husband Peter was one of my first patients. And no, Helen, he did not die because of me" Nikki stated in mock offence as she noticed the mischievously glint in Helen's eyes, but they both quickly turned serious acknowledging the severity of death.

"No, seriously… He had cancer, and there was no way to save him. I looked after him for half a year, and got to know Barbara really well during the time. When he died, she was accused by his children of mercy killing and doing it to get her hands on his money, about 54 million pounds."

Helen raised her eyebrows in surprise and silently whistled. Nikki continued while chopping some onions and arranging the food on the plates.

"But she was cleared of all charges. And I testified for her. When I had a rough period, she was there for me. She was like a mother to me. The mother I never felt I had. She moved to Larkhall Springs to start a new life a couple of years ago." Helen was about to say something, but stopped when Barbara entered again.

"Now, have you prepared everything? And cleaned up the mess?" Barbara said smiling warmly.

"Yes, Mum" Nikki said with a serious expression on her face.

Helen looked in amazement at the loving banter between the two women. They obviously cared about one another, and she felt a loss within. She never had such a close relationship with her mother.

The dinner went quietly and the conversation was light and pleasant. Helen talked about her family in general and Barbara discussed the progress with the work at G-wing with her. She seemed to know an awful lot about it much to Helen's surprise. Nikki was happier than she had been for a long time. She got to reacquaint herself with one of her best childhood friends and they still shared the same taste in books and she was pleased to learn that Helen had kept herself updated on the topics of psychology that way she was going to be real asset to G-wing.

"Well, it has been a lovely evening. I think I will retire and leave you two to catch up without me meddling in," Barbara said and smiled knowingly to them as she stood from her chair and left the kitchen.

Nikki took their glasses of wine and led Helen outside on the back porch and seated herself on the bench that stood up against the wall. The evening was warm and the soft breeze of air-cooled her down, for which she was grateful as she felt an indefinable, yet strong warmth flooding her body every time Helen looked into her eyes. The sweet smell of honeysuckles invaded her senses, as she closed her eyes. For a brief moment strong memories of a lost happiness swept through her mind and made her unconsciously sigh in heartfelt pain. Helen had seated herself quietly next to Nikki and looked intently on her profile as she sat there with her eyes closed. Helen heard her deep sigh and immediately felt worried. For what reason she did not know, but something inside her stomach contracted like she could feel the mental pain that Nikki had expressed by the way her features had tensed. Nikki slowly opened her eyes and turned to face Helen. A small, but somewhat insecure smile formed around her mouth.

"You said you had a rough period. What actually happened?" Helen had summoned all her courage to ask that question. Nikki sighed and took a sip of her wine before speaking. She was not sure that she was prepared to talk about it, but then it had been a very long time ago, and she felt safe with Helen. Maybe it was time for her to put a few of her ghosts to rest.

"I feel in love with a colleague." Nikki said hesitantly.

"Who was he?" Helen looked intently at her. Nikki took a deep breath of air before saying

"Helen, it was not a he… It was a she…. Her name was Caroline Lewis."

**Chapter 16 **

Helen looked dumbfounded and to ease the almost tangible tension Nikki's insecure behaviour was quickly replaced by her usual flippant cool and teasing way of behaving.

"Did I shock you?"

"No, no…. I just didn't expect that…." Helen tried to save herself from embarrassment, but instead she managed to dig herself in even deeper with the next question.

"Have you never been interested in men?"

"No, not really my flavour," Nikki smiled teasingly and quite amused about Helen's obvious embarrassment.

"How can you be sure?" Helen asked not knowing what to think.

"Like you are… if you are?" Nikki raised her eyebrow suggestively and licked her lips.

"Me? Oh no, I have no interest in women… not in that way…." Helen's eyes widened in shock. She had replied a little too hastily in order to convince not only Nikki but also herself about the truth of that statement.

"You don't know what you are missing."

With that Nikki stood and walked inside the house to fetch some more wine leaving Helen to digest their conversation. As she walked back out and seated herself next to Helen she was met with a pair of green eyes holding a million questions. Nikki smiled sadly and started to stare out into the darkness of the garden. She tried to go back in her memory to find the answers to Helen's unspoken questions.

"We were quite happy for a while. She was married…. with two children, but we were very much in love. At least I was very much in love," a pained expression crossed Nikki's face briefly. "We were outed by…. " Nikki stopped and took a deep breath. "Someone, and in a small community it made the headlines. It was a huge scandal. In the end she couldn't handle it. She left me and moved away with her family." Nikki's voice was low with emotions and tears threatened to run down her cheeks as she remembered what had happened in Dorset. She mentally shook herself and continued her story.

"Things were a real mess. A few months later her husband came to the hospital and accused me of killing her. He attacked me and had to be dragged off by the security guards. She had been depressed and their life together had been hell. In fact she had committed suicide as she couldn't handle loving me. I didn't know that until later when I got a letter she had posted to me on the day she died." Nikki did not sense anything but pain as she talked, more to herself than to Helen, who sat absolutely quiet afraid to break the spell and as thus to disturb Nikki's tale

"Everybody had turned against me, and I had a huge nervous breakdown. The only one who stood by me at the hospital was Yvonne. Afterwards I stayed with Barbara for a while getting back on my feet before going abroad as a doctor to some of the military camps that the UN has." Nikki seemed to have come out of her trance-like state. She turned to Helen who still stared intently at her.

"I came back for a short period, when Yvonne talked me into a taking a temporarily job in York. Then I was off again. And now she had somehow managed to persuade me to work in Larkhall Springs…. of all places!" The last was said in a lighter tone and the tension eased considerably. Nikki refilled their glasses with wine. They talked about some lighter things for a while and resumed their discussion about the latest book by Dan Brown. At some point when there was a short, but not unpleasant silence in their conversation Nikki suddenly said.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Helen teased, but sensed that Nikki was serious and sobered up.

"I suppose you got a psychology degree since Thomas has hired you and I know you went to university at Oxford with Claire and Thomas. But what else have you been up to?" Nikki said.

"I worked at private clinic in London for a couple of years before returning to Larkhall Springs." Helen felt a bit uneasy. She usually did not talk about her time in London.

"Why did you return?" Nikki was curious.

"My grandmother got ill."

"I remember you grandmother. She was one impressive lady." Nikki smiled. She had liked the old lady as she had been kind to her and lent her some books to read.

"Yes, she was." Helen smiled warmly, but with a hint of sadness as she thought back on her grandmother.

"Just like her granddaughter." Nikki could not help flirting a bit with Helen. Beside she meant what she said.

"I'm more like my father." Helen said without thinking.

"Well, that's not too bad, is it?"

"No… It's just… I don't really feel at home here in Larkhall Springs and I know my father feels the same, but he won't say anything because of my mother." Helen did feel trapped in the town. She did not have the strength to get away. She was still in the same state of depression as she was when her grandmother died, even though starting to work at the hospital had helped immensely.

"Do you have someone special in your life?" Nikki said casually though she was not sure that she really wanted to know.

"Well, I suppose you can say so…. I'm married…." Helen was hesitant. For some odd reason she thought it sounded stupid. She should be proud and happy, but all she felt was boredom and that it was all a mistake and a charade.

"Oh…" The disappointment was evident in Nikki's voice.

"You remember Sean Parr from the grade over us?" Helen asked.

"Yes, the blonde prat. Is it him?" Nikki had regained her composure.

"Erm, yes…. He owns the garden centre," Helen felt a bit embarrassed to admit it.

"You got children?"

"No, but I want children some day…" Helen hesitated and she seemed to be thinking. Then it suddenly hit her. "But I'm not sure that I want them with him…" It got out of her mouth before she could stop it and looked up with a worried expression on her face. "Is that an awful thing to say?"

"Does he make you happy?" the question was simple and Nikki had said it without emotions.

Helen sat silently for a long time contemplating the question and staring out into the darkness like Nikki had done only moments before. Did he make her happy? What is happiness anyway?

"He used to make me feel appreciated. He came into my life, when it was at its lowest. I had a mild depression because of my grandmother's death. He was a distraction and a way out of my misery. Or so I thought, but I'm not sure why I married him… It was convenient, I guess, and a way to get my mother off my back and for her to stop pestering me," she finally said.

Nikki sat in silence and observed the expressions change on Helen's face as it reflected her thoughts and moods. A shade of sadness and even pain covered her green eyes as she spoke. It made Nikki want to reach out to her. She could loose herself in the beauty that was Helen Stewart, but she knew it was off limits for her. Helen was married and even though she did not sound totally happy with her life, it was not a path to follow for Nikki. Besides a straight woman before had hurt her, and she was not likely to do the same mistake twice in a lifetime. But something about Helen made her body and soul stir and respond in a way that she had never felt or experienced before, not even with Caroline. That shocked her to her core.

"Have you had many relationships with women?" Helen's question threw Nikki of track for a brief moment because she had been so deep in her own thoughts.

"No, not that many. The first woman I had a sexual relationship with was Trish Harris. She was a couple of years older than I and she owned a night club in London, still does as a matter of fact. We were together for some years. We loved each other, and I sill care very much for her." Nikki stopped for a moment thinking of her relationship with Trish.

"We are still good friends," she elaborated as she saw the puzzled look on Helen's face and smiled.

"But I was never in love with her. We split up when I got the job in Dorset after finishing at University. And then I met Caroline, whom I fell hopelessly in love with. She was everything I ever wanted. I fell for the first time in my life." Nikki's eye lit up at the memory of Caroline, but her mood changed as quickly as it had come.

"But you know how it ended. " An evident bitterness was found in the tone of her low voice and it made Helen ache for her.

"I was hurting so much. Trish took me back for while, because she still loved me. But she could see it was never going to work out, since I didn't love her that way. And she let me go."

Helen looked up into the deep brown eyes that seemed almost pitch black. She felt her heartbeat increase. They sat with their faces only inches apart. Nikki had a strong urge to lean in and kiss Helen tenderly, but she was unconsciously holding back.

Helen had some strange feelings running through her body. She wondered what it would be like to feel those full lips on her own. What would it be like to drown into an embrace of the love that shone back at her from those beautiful eyes, and it made her body tingle all over.

CRASH!

The moment of magic was broken as Barbara's cat jumped down from the windowsill smashing a pot on his way. They both mentally surfaced and shook off the spell of the evening. A chilly wind blew over them and cooled their burning cheeks as they blushed when looking at each other again.

"I better get home," Helen said "It's been a lovely evening."

"Yes, well… Thank you for coming over tonight. Let me call you a cab," Nikki said standing from the bench. When she had finished the call, she led Helen out of the front door.

"See you tomorrow at work then."

"Yes, you will."

The cab came and Helen got in. As it drove away she looked out of the rear window and saw Nikki standing on the driveway. She felt a sudden wave of loneliness and had the urge to go back, but she did not. Nikki stood looking after the cab and whispered a silent "Goodnight, Helen."

**Chapter 17**

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, Yvonne's office_

Karen had been walking around in deep thoughts since finding Rachel Hicks in a right state a couple of days ago. She had been contemplating what her course of actions should be. She found herself in a rather delicate situation. Rachel had revealed very little in speech, but her face and condition spoke another story, a story that was not nice to say the least. Karen could not pressure her to admit that anything had happened to her, but she felt the need to do something about it. As she had made up her mind Karen walked towards the office of the woman, who had been very harsh on her the last time they met. Even though it seemed that Yvonne Atkins did not hold a grudge against her anymore, Karen could not help but to feel apprehensive about seeking her help and advice. But she had to put her personal feelings aside, because this was a matter of the well-being of one of the staff in her area of responsibility. She knocked on the door and entered when she heard a curt "Come in!"

"Yvonne, can I have a word?" Karen asked

"Yes, sure. Want a coffee?" Yvonne said pointing at the chair on the opposite side of her desk.

"No, thanks." Karen shook her head and seated herself, feeling rigid in every movement she made. She started to speak, hesitantly at first, but after few moments with more agitation.

"You know, one of my young nurses Carol Byatt was transferred out just before you begun here at Larkhall. I didn't know exactly why, except I was told that she had made some serious allegations against on of the senior members of the staff. "

"Not Jim Fenner by any chance?" Yvonne interrupted her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, erm, yes, as a matter of fact…" Karen did not know what to say.

"Thought so. Go on," Yvonne sensed her predicament and urged her to continue.

"I didn't believe her at the time, and since she was transferred out of here I really didn't think much about it," Karen knew she had been wrong not to investigate the allegations further, but just to be satisfied with the decisions made by Jim Fenner and Simon Stubberfield.

"I feel a 'But' coming?" Yvonne waited for Karen to continue. She obviously struggled to find her way.

"Yes, the other day… Well, I found Rachel Hicks dissolved in tears in the locker room, and she seemed to have been beaten quite severely. She didn't want to confide in me about what had happened to her. She simply refused to talk to me and stated she was all right, but I didn't believe her for one second. She had been hit in the face and her uniform was torn at the lapels." Karen frowned as she recalled her encounter with Rachel.

"Sounds serious. So what do you want me to do?" Yvonne asked, knowing only too well what had to be done and how. But she did not let Karen know her thoughts.

"I don't know." Karen admitted. She looked into the steel grey eyes of Yvonne and felt her heart beat quicken. Yvonne looked back with an equal amount of intensity. Had she really seen what she thought she saw? She was not sure, but she knew she had to pursue her instinct and feelings.

"What do you want?" Yvonne said silently looking directly at Karen, who did not get a chance to answer as a knock on the door broke the spell of their intense stares.

Nikki's head popped in and she looked questioningly at the two women. She had the distinctive feeling that she had walked in on something quite significant. But she was not sure what it was or if it was even something she should be bothered about.

"Ah Nikki, come in, " Yvonne greeted her with a smile and motioned for her to enter the office.

"I don't want to disturb," Nikki said acutely aware of the not too pleased glare she got from Karen.

"It's ok. We're done anyway," Yvonne said with a light shrug at the evident stare from Karen, who stood and left the room with a muffled greeting.

Nikki slumped down in the chair as the door closed behind Karen Betts. She pulled out her cigarettes and lit one, while Yvonne mirrored her actions. After a long drag on her cigarette Yvonne finally sighed and said.

"Nikki, I think we got a problem on our hands."

"Don't tell me… Jim Fenner?" Nikki suggested with ill-hidden contempt.

"Yep!" Yvonne nodded in agreement.

"What's he done this time?" Nikki could hardly disguise the vehement feeling of nausea the mere thought of the man gave her.

"Several things. You know I had those meetings with all the senior members of the staff, including Jim Fenner. The economic figures from his department were really bad and the lists over the drug supplies had serious faults and missing entries. I think he is doing some dodgy business with the hospital's drugs. And right now Karen tells me that a young nurse has been beaten up." Yvonne had serious expression on her face, almost being a worried frown.

"Has he beaten up a girl?" Nikki was getting agitated.

"I don't think he is actually doing the dirty work himself. In fact I think he's got someone to do it for him." Yvonne said staring out in the room in deep thoughts.

"Dockley by any chance?" Nikki said more like a statement than a question.

"Could be…. I stopped her from beating the crap out of Denny Blood, one of the porters. And I heard both from Dr. Waugh and Karen Betts that some other nurse was transferred to another hospital after she made some allegations against a senior member of the staff… Yes, Jim Fenner." Yvonne finished when she saw the look on Nikki's face.

"I went through all the files, and guess what? There was no trace of the accusations anywhere. Mr. Stubberfield must have got rid of them somehow," Yvonne stumped her cigarette in the ashtray.

"By the way. It seems that you get along really well with Helen Stewart," Yvonne said and observed how Nikki blushed at the mention of Helen Stewart.

"Do you think you could persuade her to have a talk with Rachel Hicks? Karen doesn't seem to get any response from her about what happened. But perhaps a psychologist knows the right buttons to push."

"I can try talk to her about it. I don't think she would refuse to have a go," Nikki said regaining her composure.

"Well, that's it then. Just keep your eyes open, Nikki, and be careful. Fenner hates your guts. So he won't hesitate to get you down again," Yvonne said as Nikki stood from the chair to leave the room.

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, the nurse's locker room_

Nikki went from Yvonne's office in deep thoughts. She was not too keen on the prospect of having to watch her back whenever Jim Fenner was around. But she knew it would be dangerous not to do so. She had been a bit too careless in Dorset and it had cost her love and her job. She was not prepared to make that mistake again. Nikki had been so engrossed in her memories that she had not noticed Helen, who had sneaked up behind her.

"Hi, Nikki, you're looking troubled?" Helen brought her back to earth.

"Oh, hi, didn't see you," Nikki said barely recognizing her present.

"What's wrong?" Helen was puzzled by Nikki's detached behaviour, but she had to catch her breath as Nikki stopped and looked her right into the eyes.

"I need a favour from you," Nikki said in a low husky voice, having to administer the outmost self-control as not to let her emotions take her to a forbidden land.

"I need you to have a talk with one of the young nurses, Rachel Hicks. She had been beaten, but won't reveal by whom and why."

Helen just nodded in silent agreement and tried to conceal her disappointment at Nikki's words. For some strange reason she had hoped for …. well… for what exactly she did not know, but it certainly was not this request. She looked up at Nikki, who just said a simple "Thank you." before walking away.

Helen went in the other direction and made her way towards the nurse's locker room in search of Rachel Hicks. With any luck she would find her there or in the staff room. She opened the door carefully and took a look inside the room. There in the middle of the room on one of the wooden benches Rachel Hicks sat sobbing quietly and looking at something in her hand. Helen went into the room and sat down next to Rachel.

"You want to talk about it?" she spoke tentatively, but received no response at first

"Are you in trouble?" Helen tried again to get Rachel to open.

"She is going to send her away," Rachel stammered between sobs. Helen did not know to whom she was referring, but decided to wait in silence for Rachel to continue.

"She is going to send my baby away, because she can't handle her."

"Who?" Helen said quietly.

"My bloody mother," Rachel was showing clear signs of repressed anger and she continued vehemently. "I need this job, and now I might not be able to keep it."

"Why not?" Helen tried to follow her train of thoughts, but failed.

"Because…." Rachel stopped realizing she was about to reveal a little too much to this stranger.

"Doesn't matter….. "

The conversation was sluggish. Helen had to drag every word out of a very sullen Rachel. Though it had been almost impossible to get any kind of information out of her, Helen had managed to piece something together. Rachel had a child and her mother now threatened to send it to a foster home. Beside from that Rachel had problems with keeping up her duties at the hospital as someone was making her life difficult. She was not telling Helen anything concrete, but hinted that some persons had been threatening her on her job if she did not do them various favours, of which nature Helen could only guess.

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, canteen_

As Nikki was eating her lunch in the canteen Cassie Tyler came over to her table and seated herself on the opposite chair.

"Hey, mate," Cassie greeted Nikki with a wide grin.

"Hey yourself," Nikki said smiling at the younger woman. She liked her as she was reminding her of herself as a young and wild doctor so many years ago. But her early misfortune had made her grow up.

"How are you doing? Settling in?" Nikki asked after taking a sip from her water.

"Things are fine. And they are getting even better." The grin on Cassie's face had not faltered one bit, but her eyes were not on Nikki. They were on something behind her.

"Shut your mouth. You're drooling," Nikki said noticing the absentminded half stupid expression on Cassie's face.

"Haven't you seen the new nurse?" Cassie asked with a dreaming look in her eyes.

"Uh, No?" Nikki was a bit bewildered as to whom Cassie was referring to.

"Roisin Conner. She is a real babe." Cassie looked all love-struck.

"Don't tell me you got the hots for her?" Nikki could not help laughing at the deep red blush appearing on Cassie's face.

"This time it is the real thing!" she exclaimed with passion.

"Yeah right, you said that last week, and the week before, and last month not to forget." Nikki laughed even more and shook her head in mock despair.

"I know, but she is so sweet… absolutely beautiful…. and she is straight….married with two children… " Cassie said in short breathless sentences. Nikki's head flew up at the last statement and she stared intently at Cassie.

"Don't' even go there," she said with a hint of warning in her voice.

"Ah, Nikki, you're getting old." Cassie did not notice Nikki's change in mood and tried to tease her.

"Leave it. Just remember I did warn you," Nikki said a little harsher than intended.

**Disclaimer:**

Just in case anyone recognizes this scene, then it is a direct transfer from the movie "It's in the water" belonging to Kellie Herd & Millivres Multimedia. The author implies no ownership of the idea, which is used in this story without permission solely for entertainment and not for profit.

**Chapter 18**

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, G-wing_

Next day at work Helen went from E-wing to G-wing in search of Nikki. She had an urge to see her as soon as possible, even though she did not know what to say to her, when she found her. Nikki was on her ward round when Helen caught up with her.

"Hi gorgeous," Helen's soft voice sounded so sweet in Nikki's ears and made her shiver lightly.

"Hi, you're not that bad looking yourself," Nikki replied while closing the file she had been reading.

"What are you up to?" she asked a bit puzzled by the mischievous look in Helen's eyes.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know,." Helen said teasingly and stuck her tongue out.

"Well, Ms. Stewart if you'll not tell me, then I might have to take you into the dark hospital basement and tie you down," Nikki said raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner while edging her way in on Helen, who involuntarily gasped at the images those words created in her imagination.

"Now that would be the suggestion of the day," she replied unconsciously licking her lips while thinking

'_Oh, my God… I'm actually flirting with another woman…. And I like it… a lot!'_

Nikki's mind worked overtime too.

'_What is this? Is she flirting with me? Nahh…. Can't be…. But that shouldn't stop me from having some fun, now should it? It is not getting dangerous or anything… Just a little harmless flirting… Nothing too serious….'_

"Well, if you are a good girl, I just might actually take really good care of you. My skills are well-known. Especially among straight women." She smiled sweetly fully aware of the double meaning of her words and enjoyed to watch the reaction on Helen's face. Helen blushed and became a little breathless as her body betrayed her. She was grateful to be wearing an oversized doctors white coat over her tight t-shirt as she was acutely aware of her very hardened nipples that undoubtedly would be peaking out underneath. Her eyes had grown dark and they mesmerized Nikki who just stared back on her. They were standing in the middle of the corridor, but very close. They could almost feel the other person's breath of air. Helen was feeling the goose bumps forming on her arms as Nikki's dark eyes were boring into her own. She tingled all over and had an urge to give in completely to her desires. She could not remember a time when any of her boyfriends or Sean for that matter had managed to turn her on this much just by looking at her.

Nikki could not take her eyes away from the beautiful form of Helen Stewart and knew that she liked what she saw. Maybe she liked it a little too much. She had not had those feelings that were burning inside of her for a very long time. They both frightened her and excited her as she had almost forgotten how it was to feel love. Love? Was it really love or was it just lust? She was not sure, but what ever it was, it was very strong and left her wanting more. But she was also very scared. Though Helen seemed to be flirting with her, it was not sure that she wanted to take it further, so Nikki kept her distance afraid to get hurt and afraid to scare Helen off. She was a friend that she would not like to loose, not now that she had found her again.

They were interrupted as two nurses and Dr. Waugh came down the corridor. Thomas smiled to himself when he saw the flushed faces of Nikki and Helen. He just hoped they would get their act together. It was so blinding obvious to everybody else that they had a thing for each other, but the two of them were totally oblivious to the fact.

'_Somebody has to bang their heads together, if they don't find out soon.'_ He thought.

_Helen's house, about a few days later_

Helen had managed to make a plausible excuse to stay home and not attend the garden party at Daryl and Zoë's. They were so terrible stuck-up people, and she could not stand them, but had to endure them, since Daryl was Sean's best friend. Zoë still tired to befriend her as she had done at school, but Helen could not ignore her sneaky behaviour and false smiles that would bear no truth, but only slander and menace gossip, a behaviour that had remained with her ever since their childhood.

She had feigned illness and since her forehead was rather hot Sean had believed her and left without further questions for which she was grateful. However, her hot, damp forehead and burning cheeks had very little to do with illness, but was the result of a rather erotic dream featuring a certain tall, dark-haired woman. A dream that had awakened something within her, something she had never been aware of before in her life. Helen heard Sean shut the front door and quickly got out of bed. She rushed into the shower. Afterwards she pulled on some old jeans, a white t-shirt and a loose denim shirt, some old trainers and finally one of Sean's old baseball caps and dark sunglasses. She was a woman on a mission. Helen slipped out of the backdoor, took Sean's old truck and drove through Larkhall Springs to the video-store she had noticed the other day.

She hastily went inside while looking over her shoulder to ensure that no-one had followed her or seen her go inside. She moved cautiously along the long rows of videotapes in search of something specific. As she found what she was looking for, she placed the tapes in her basket, while still looking around to see if anyone was noticing what she was doing. When her basket was full she went to the counter, where a short dark-haired woman was leaning casually against it. She was wearing a black leather jacket and viciously chewing her gum. She looked a Helen and the basket, which she placed on the counter, with a curious look in her eyes. The woman started to take out the DVD's and tap their numbers into the computer while drawling on each title in a quite loud voice.

"Desert Hearts"

"Oranges Are Not The Only Fruits"

"When the Night is falling"

"Bound"

"Girls on Girls"

"Tipping the Velvet"

"Portrait of a Marriage"

"Fried Green Tomatoes"

"Fire"

"Lethal weapon 1-4"

The woman looked up at a blushing Helen, who by then had gained a deep red colour, as the queue behind her had increased considerably and followed the woman read out the list of videotapes with growing interest.

"That will be £20. Normally you would have to deliver the tapes back tomorrow night, but since you got a considerable number of DVD's and probably would like to enjoy yourself a bit, you can come back with them in two days instead."

Helen managed to stammer a "Thank you" while turning even more red in the face, and she feverously scrambled the tapes into the plastic bag that the woman had handed her. Then she took her escape out of the video store and jumped into the truck and drove back to the house in a hurry, breaking more traffic rules than a drunken driver.

When she got home she ran into the house, threw the plastic bag on the bed and flipped on the TV and the DVD player. She stripped down to her t-shirt and panties and put on the first disc. As she watched the movies in pure amazement, she sometimes chuckled and her eyes widened in surprise at some points. Some parts of the different movies she fast-forwarded over and other parts she had to rewind and watch again and again. She bit her lower lip and hugged a pillow feeling the tingles all over her body. She could not stop the beginning throb between her legs and the longing inside of her, something she could not remember ever to have felt before that strong.

However she was pulled out of her daydreams as the front door slammed.

'_Shit, Sean!'_ she thought as she quickly turned off the TV and DVD player while shoving the DVD's under the bed, rearranging the bed sheets and covering herself with the duvet pretending to be fast asleep. She could hear him rambling around in the bedroom before getting into bed. She hoped he would not be able to smell her arousal and just go to sleep. After what seemed like an eternity she let out her breath in relief when she heard him snoring loudly. Then Helen could go to sleep herself, but before sleep came images from the movies and from her vivid imaginations of this gorgeous tall dark-haired woman crept into her consciousness making her feel more frustrated than ever.

_A coffee shop_

After yet another meeting with the new manager Yvonne Atkins and the representative from area management Frances Myers Claire had the urge to celebrate. She was in a very good mood. The meeting went extremely well and significant improvements already seemed to work through the system as radical reforms had been introduced continuously since Yvonne Atkins had taken over. Things really seemed to be rolling. The good will from the new manager, who obviously got an unconditionally support from area management, made Claire's job easy. It was so different compared to the obstructive behaviour form the former manager.

As she walked through the reception area on her way out, she bumped into Helen. They agreed to have a cup of coffee on their way home in order to catch up since the school reunion. They made their way to the local coffee shop and seated themselves after ordering their coffees. Helen had wanted to talk with Claire for some time, but she had not had the chance until now. She had wanted to talk with her about some very disturbing feelings and thoughts that she had had. But she was not quite sure how to deal with it all, and to be honest she was not even sure that talking with Claire about them was such a good idea.

"So how are you doing?"

"All right, I guess," Helen did not sound too convincing.

"Hmmm, you both seem to enjoy the work at the hospital with Thomas, but at the same time you look really troubled." Claire was not fooled and was intended on getting to know what was wrong with Helen.

"It's just… erm…. I don't know how to say this…." Helen stammered and blushed slightly.

"But seeing Nikki again had brought up a lot of old memories and, well, to be honest, I don't know how to handle it. "

"What is bothering you about Nikki?" Claire did not understand what Helen meant. They had seemed rather cosy at the school reunion and she knew from Thomas that the got on well at work.

"It's not about Nikki. It's about myself." Helen hesitated and nervously stirred her coffee before continuing.

"You know, I'm married to Sean, and well, we seem all happy and to be the perfect couple on the outside. It's just, I'm not so sure that it's all that perfect. We argue a lot. Especially lately, and I just realize more and more that he is holding me back from all the things I want to do," she said with a tired sigh as she remembered their late night arguments and his cruel hints about Nikki's sexuality. "You know, Nikki asked me if he made me happy, and guess what? I couldn't honestly say that he does." Helen shrugged her shoulders and shivered lightly as she recalled her conversation with Nikki. Claire nodded silently and thought

'_I could have told you that you were going to be unhappy with him when you got married to that prat.'_

"But that is not what worries me the most. I know I have to end it with him at some point. Just have to wait for the right time."

'_When is it ever the right time to end a marriage?'_ she thought ruefully before carefully saying

"No, what disturbs me the most is the emotions that Nikki has awoken in me. It frightens me. I never knew I could even feel that way," Helen hesitated when she spoke, like she had to test every word before saying them aloud.

"And that is bad because?" Claire looked with a slight challenge in her eyes at Helen who just stared back not understanding what she meant.

"Claire! Have you been listening to what I am saying?" she said with an incredulously expression on her face and a little annoyed with her friend's lack of understanding.

"Yes, sure, Nikki has awoken some feelings inside you that you didn't know you were capable of." Claire summoned everything Helen had said in one short sentence.

"Don't you realise what I'm saying? I may be attracted to another woman. That makes me a…. lesbian!" Helen hissed, but she whispered the last word as not to be heard by the other guests at the café. It had to be said sooner or later, and maybe saying it now would help Helen. Claire took a deep breath before saying.

"Yes, and so am I."

Helen was flabbergasted and stared disbelievingly at Claire, but she did not say anything. She just sat there digesting what Claire had said. They talked for a little while longer, before Claire had to go. She had a long drive back to London.

After talking to Claire Helen had contemplated her situation and finally made up her mind. She was going to pursue her true self, remembering Thomas's words: "You have to be honest with yourself, and stop lying about who you are and what you want." That kept echoing in her mind day and night.

**Chapter 19**

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, staff room a week later_

Nurse Lorna Rose made herself a cup of tea. She was on a double shift and had been on duty for the whole night shift and needed to have a break before going back for the next shift. She would be relieved in the afternoon by the new nurse Roisin Conner. Lorna Rose was a good nurse and she often took on extra shifts, helping out her colleagues. She was generally well-liked by the doctors and the patients as well as her fellow nurses. Lately the stress of work had gotten a little too much and she had the feeling that someone was keeping an eye on her every movement. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but ever since Dominic had helped her out of that dreadful mistake she had made, she felt haunted. If somebody ever found out, she would be out of the service faster than her feet could carry her.

Lorna suddenly felt another presence in the room and turned around to be faced with a smiling Michelle Dockley. Her smile however was not a pleasant one; in fact it was cold as ice and matched the menace glare from her cold eyes. Lorna felt her heart beat increase in terror and sweat broke on her forehead. She knew something bad was going to come her way and now it had manifested itself in Michelle Dockley.

"Hello Lorna, how are you doing?" Michelle's cold voice was cutting through the silence in the room.

"Fine. Thank you Shell," Lorna did not want to look up. She knew Michelle was trouble, and she did not want to be a sitting duck for her.

"Isn't it nice to be among friends, who understand you sooo well?" Michelle drawled on.

"What do you mean?" Every sense in Lorna was on alert.

"Oh, it must be some really lenient friends who are willingly covering up for you." Michelle came up behind Lorna and spoke softly into her right ear.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lorna continued to play innocent.

"What a shame. I'm sure Yvonne Atkins would like to know, what her staff is up to, don't you?" Michelle was trapping Lorna between the wall and herself. It would only take a swift swing of her arm to pin her to the wall.

"Shell… I have no idea…" Lorna tried to get out of the predicament.

"You will of course be off duty when she finds out." Michelle hissed

"What do you want?" Lorna had given up pretending not to know what reason Michelle had for intimidating her.

"Now you are talking." The cold satisfied smile that played on Michelle's mouth was also heard in her voice as she continued.

"You will get those drugs I asked for two month ago, and you will get them tonight!"

"You know I can't go there. It's only allowed for the doctors to take those drugs." Lorna was close to tears, but tried to hold them back as panic started to take a hold on her.

"I don't care. You will get them, or you and your little body Dominic will be in the shit-house. Don't think that you can fool me." Michelle laughed a little and pressed Lorna even closer against the wall.

"All right, I will get them. But only this time. No, more Shell, I can't continue this. They are beginning to get suspicious." Lorna desperately tried to find a way out of the trouble she had gotten herself into.

"What ever you say. Just do it tonight or else…"

Michelle left a shivering Lorna. The threat had been clear enough and no one was going to cross Michelle Dockley. Lorna's hands were shaking when she lifted her cup to finish the by now cold tea. She started to sob quietly not really noticing the tears that ran down her cheek. As Karen Betts walked in together with Sylvia Hollamby and Gina Rossi Lorna quickly dried her eyes and turned away so they would not see how pale and shaken she was. But the observing eyes of Karen Betts had noticed it and in a split second making her mind speed up.

'_Oh no, not another one… What the Hell is going on?'_ she thought.

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, Yvonne's office_

Yvonne was sitting behind her big desk. Things were getting complicated and she had very little facts to lean on. It was like a piece of the puzzle was missing all the time. When ever she found one, another one was gone. She had desperately tried to turn every journal, schedule, account, drug list, balance sheet and old notes inside out, but nothing had come up as a clear evidence of the irregularities she had encountered herself and what she was told by area management. She frowned as her mind went through every little detail she had found and was told by her staff. There was only a few of them she knew she could trust 100% and Nikki Wade was one of them. As for the rest she was not sure, thought they all seemed friendly and really ok. What made her doubt the honesty among her staff was the latest anonymous letter telling her that one of the most respected nurses Lorna Rose was into drug-dealing and it could be proved. Yvonne sighed heavily. It was one of the toughest jobs she had ever had. She had been hired to clean up the mess before and she kind of liked that, but this was beyond anything she had encountered before. On top of things she was faced with some serious personal problems. Seeing Karen Betts again was doing strange things to her normally well-balanced mind and world, as she reminded her of how much pain her son had coursed her, but her presence also made Yvonne feel strangely vulnerable and out of control. Something that rarely if ever happened to Yvonne Atkins.

She opened one of the last files and skimmed it quickly. Suddenly her eye caught a smudged note almost unreadable. Her eyes widened as she read the note. This was perhaps the lead she needed. Now she just had to cross check things with Dr. Waugh, Nikki and Karen Betts.

"Kris, can you send for Dr. Wade and Dr. Waugh?" Yvonne yelled at her PA.

"And make an appointment for Ms. Betts later today," she added hastily.

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, Nikki's office_

Nikki put down the telephone in a state of shock. She sat for a very long time staring out into space. Everything seemed unreal to her and suddenly she felt the tears forming in her eyes and she allowed a quiet sob.

'_How am I going to handle this?'_ she thought '_I can't just walk in there and tell her.'_

She was so deep in thoughts that she had not heard the knock on the door, nor had she noticed that the door opened and a head popped inside. Helen had been searching for Nikki in order to talk with her about some of the patients on G-wing. A lot of the patients with cancer needed some kind of psychotherapy treatment and she wanted to know from Nikki which would be in priority before doing anything else. Helen immediately grew concerned when she saw the tears in Nikki's eyes.

"Nikki, what is wrong?" she asked

"It's Spencer…" Nikki managed to say

"Spencer?" Helen did not know who Nikki was talking about.

"Monica's son," Nikki dried her eyes and looked up at Helen with a forlorn expression that tugged in Helen's heart.

"He is dead. Pneumonia. They just called from the Children's home."

"Oh, no!" Helen looked back on Nikki in disbelief as she suddenly remembered Monica's happy talk about her son and how she looked forward to go home again as soon as the treatment was over, especially since he had been ill. Spencer had Down's syndrome and was placed in the care of Larkhall Children's home while Monica was at the hospital.

"I can't tell her," Nikki shook her head in despair. "I'm too close. Monica always took care of me and I love Spencer as my own brother."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Helen said desperately wanting to take some of the pain away from Nikki.

"I really can't ask you to do that," Nikki said hesitantly though she wished she could take Helen's offer without any reservations.

"Of course you can," Helen said firmly. "Now go and find Monica and bring her back here. Then I will talk to her."

As Nikki stood and left the office in search of Monica Helen sat down and contemplated how to tackle this tricky situation. She had never tried to tell someone that their child had died and she could only imagine what it would be like to get such a message.

'_Now is your change to prove how good a psychologist you really are.' _ She thought to herself and allowed a wry smile to surface on her face.

There was a soft knock on the door and Monica entered with Nikki right behind her. She had a worried frown on her face.

"Hello, Ms. Stewart, Nikki said you wanted to talk with me. Is something wrong?" Monica's voice was even, but her face betrayed her concern.

"Please sit down Monica," Helen started and pointed to the chair. She caught Nikki out of the corner of her eye and felt her support carry through the room.

"It's about Spencer. You know he had been ill for some time… pneumonia… a representative from the Children's home where he stayed has just called today," Helen sighed, there was just no easy way to say this.

"Monica… Spencer is dead…."

Monica looked at Helen as though she had been talking Arabian. But slowly the words sank into her consciousness and they cut her heart to pieces. She began to breathe in quickly and finally a half muffled "No" escaped her lips. She looked like she was about to pass out and Nikki was at once at her side taking hold of her hand. Monica had gone into shock. Helen called for help and the nurses Rossi and Conner came and took Monica to her private ward. Nikki made sure she was sedated and physical in a stable condition. Helen stroked Monica's hand and forehead as she sat at her bedside waiting for her to fall asleep.

**Chapter 20**

_Barbara's house_

Later that day Nikki went home physically and emotionally drained with a thousand thoughts whirling around in her tired mind. She walked into the living room and slumped down in one of the big comfy armchairs that Barbara had insisted on buying for Peter in his last year. Nikki was grateful for her choice and made herself comfortable with a big glass of red wine. She thought about every thing that had happened during the day and what had happened over the last couple of months.

"A penny for them," Barbara's soft voice broke into Nikki's train of thoughts.

"Oh, was just thinking about what happened today. You know, Monica's son Spencer had died and I had to break the news to her. Well, actually Helen did it for me, since I couldn't do it. It just feels so bloody meaningless that he had to die. Monica is devastated, but Helen was really good with her. I felt so helpless, but she knew all the right things to do and say." Nikki tried to make sense out of her muddled mind. Barbara looked at her over her glasses.

"But that is not the only thing that bothers you, is it?" she asked. Nikki looked up from her glass of wine amazed how well Barbara could sense her mood and read her mind.

"Uh, well, no…" She tried to figure out how to approach the subject of her doubts.

"I am confused. Something has happened to me. Something that I didn't expect to happen."

"Helen Stewart, I presume?" Barbara said in a matter of fact way. Nikki stared at Barbara in shock.

'_How the Hell, did she know that?'_ she thought

"Oh, come on, Nikki, it is blinding obvious," Barbara said as if she had read Nikki's mind. Nikki's eyes widened.

"You can't stop talking about her. And when she visited you here, you couldn't keep your eyes of her. Believe me she was no better when she thought nobody was looking. The way your face lights up every time you speak of her. I have never seen you so happy and excited. So what is the catch?"

"The catch is, I don't want to feel what I am feeling. I mean, she was and is a very dear friend. And she is also very straight and married. I don't want to be hurt again." Nikki was sulking and put on the face of the 16 years old girl she once was.

"I think it is time you let go of the past and start living in the present," Barbara said.

"But how can I? I can't allow myself to get involved with another straight woman, who will just use me and then dump me like yesterdays newspaper at the first sign of trouble." Nikki was getting angry, not at Barbara but at herself for allowing Helen Stewart to enter her heart and soul in such a profound way.

"Yes, but you know as well as I do, that Helen Stewart is not Caroline Lewis." Barbara was trying to reason with Nikki, but knew it was a difficult task when she first had made up her stubborn mind about something.

"You never did like Caroline, did you?" Nikki looked at Barbara.

"She was nice enough, but she was not the right woman for you." Barbara looked straight back at Nikki without faltering.

"I know you are right, but I'm just so scared." Nikki could feel the tears building.

"I know that, Nikki," Barbara had softened her voice. "Why don't you try speaking with Helen instead of avoiding the subject. I think she will respond well to you." With that Barbara left the room to let Nikki think about what she had said.

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, nurses' locker room a week later_

Lorna Rose was getting increasingly nervous. She had as promised to Michelle Dockley got the drugs and delivered them at the appointed room in the basement. Everything had seemed to be going just by the book. But something made her more jittery tending aggressiveness than before. She had a real bad feeling about this delivery. Michelle had not been within her sight ever since the delivery a few days ago and that made Lorna a bit suspicious.

Her shift was over. As she felt totally drained and dead tired Lorna was only too happy to get changed and to get home. She put her nurses uniform on the hanger in the locker and took out her normal clothes. Finally she grabbed her bag and closed the locker. She had not noticed the two figures that had come into the room. As she turned around she was faced with Yvonne Atkins and Nikki Wade both looking very serious. It made Lorna panic inside, but she could not move and she just stared at their grave faces.

"You better hand that bag over to me," Yvonne said pointing to the bag Lorna was carrying.

Lorna shook her head not understanding why they wanted her bag, but did as she was told.

Yvonne gave the bag to Nikki who opened it and tipped the contents out on the wooden bench in the middle of the room. She finally reached inside and pulled out a white package. Lorna starred in total disbelief and horror at the package. It was the very same package she had delivered to Michelle only days ago. She held her hand up in front of her mouth as to hold back a cry that did not come. Yvonne had observed every movement Lorna had made as well as Nikki's progress of unwrapping the contents of the package.

"It's the missing drugs all right," she said and looked up at Yvonne.

"The numbers and the tags on them are identical to those listed as missing."

"Nikki, would you get security?" Yvonne said with an emotionless voice.

As Nikki went out of the room Yvonne turned towards Lorna and simply said

"Why?"

When Lorna did not answer Yvonne continued.

"You had everything. The respect from your colleagues and superiors, and you are good nurse. So why did you have to do something so absolutely stupid?"

"I was set up," Lorna finally stammered. Yvonne was not unwilling to believe her, but she had to consider the facts.

"By who?"

"Michelle Dockley" Lorna whispered

Yvonne's eyebrow shot up and a frown appeared on her forehead. Not exactly what she had expected, but then again Jim Fenner would not get himself all dirty, when he could get someone else to do so. She sighed and said.

"Listen Lorna, you know, I have to dismiss you because the stolen drugs are in your possession, but I'm going to find out who is behind all this."

The security guard entered the room with Nikki and took hold of Lorna's arm to escort her off the premises.

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, D-wing_

Dr. Mark Waddle and Dr. Dominic MacAllister walked through the corridor from D-wing towards G-wing. Dr. Waddle had performed the Caesarean on Zandra Plackett, the young drug-addict, with success and she had had a beautiful little boy. Her former boyfriend Robin Dunstan had suddenly appeared out of the blue and waltzed in demanding custody of the child. Zandra had been furious but there was very little she could do. Helen Stewart had intervened and made him agree to let the baby stay with Zandra for the time being, though he had argued that Zandra was unfit as a mother.

Dr. Waddle had examined her and during some of the routine tests he had discovered something disturbing, making him run some more test on her. Since she had also complained about severe headaches he had put the test results together with a more thorough examination of her. The diagnose he had then come up with was very serious. Zandra Plackett had a brain tumour.

"How long time do you reckon she's got left?" Dominic asked with concern in his voice. He had come to care for the misfit young woman.

"I don't know. Could be weeks, maybe a few months, but not any longer than that," Mark sounded sad. He hated whenever he had to break this kind of news to a patient.

Zandra was already on G-wing, but now he had to talk to Dr. Wade about her continued stay. She was supposed to go back to prison, but he would recommend that she stayed at the hospital for treatment. Now it was up to Dr. Wade to persuade the authorities to let her stay.

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, nurses' locker room_

The early night shift was over and nobody would be in until the next morning. Rachel Hicks made her preparations with rigid movements. Jim Fenner had been breathing down her neck demanding more and more favours of a sexual nature in exchange for the few petty privileges she got in return. The last days continued torments and snide comments from Michelle Dockley had made up her mind. She was not going to stand one more day and being the target of their abuses. Her mother had also succeeded in placing Rachel's baby daughter, her own granddaughter, in Larkhall Children's home. It had devastated Rachel, but there was nothing she could do about it. Rachel had finished her task of shredding the sheets and moved the wooden bench to stand under the pipes in the ceiling. She threw the homemade robe up over them and tied a firm knot. This was it!

Karen Betts was on the morning shift and cursed. She had to deal with Sylvia Hollemby who once again had been obstructive and done everything in her way to avoid being on duty. The last week she had called in sick and now she had some other stupid excuse. Karen walked briskly down the corridor to the locker room.

'_Oh, well… might as well get started,'_ she thought as she entered the room.

The sight that met her made her gasp in horror and for a brief moment she felt like passing out, but she managed to compose herself and back out of the room to get Dr. Waddle and nurse Rossi; even though she knew there would be nothing they could do for Rachel Hicks. Rachel had hanged herself and was dead.

**Chapter 21**

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital - Yvonne's office_

The hospital was in a total mess when news of the suicide got around. Security guards had swiftly sealed off the locker room after Karen's alarm and were keeping people away until the police could arrive.

After alerting the authorities including Yvonne, who had rushed down to the locker room, Karen had also returned to scene of crime. She saw Yvonne talking to the security guards and stood by her side. By accident her eye caught the sight of Rachel hanging in her homemade robe through the door. For a brief moment she felt faint and stumbled only to be caught by Yvonne, who quickly led her away to her office.

Once there Karen was offered a shot of Scotch much to her surprise. Yvonne had just shrugged her shoulders and explained that she always kept something stronger than coffee for an emergency, and the situation at hand could certainly qualify as an emergency beyond the normal. But Karen was unsettled by the fact that Yvonne had taken care of her in such a friendly manner.

"Why are you so kind to me?" she asked hesitantly.

"You are one of my staff," Yvonne did not look at her, but instead lit another cigarette and offered Karen one too.

"That is not all, is it?" Karen had the feeling that something else was the reason.

"Listen, I'm not very good at this, but yes, I'm trying to make up for some of the bad things I put you through. I realised you were not to blame for the all of the wrongdoings I went through," Yvonne had lowered her voice and she fumbled nervously with her cigarette. Karen looked at her with a bemused expression. The silence in the office was thick and each woman sat musing about the past; their past.

"I was betrayed too, in more than one way," Karen finally spoke.

"I know. Ritchie confessed before he died. It's not your fault that my son was an arsehole." Yvonne tried to reassure her, but was cut of by Karen.

"No, I mean yes… Ritchie did betray you and dumped me in the shit to face your wrath. But someone else betrayed me too." Karen had difficulties collecting her thoughts. She had a strange urge to confide everything to Yvonne, as she felt safe with her. Somehow she seemed to understand her like no one else did in spite of their differences.

"Erm, I don't follow?" Yvonne looked puzzled.

"Years ago I had a brief affair with Jim Fenner, but I called it off when I found out by accident that he was actually married. He hadn't even told me. Said 'Oh, I forgot', and then I left him." Karen sounded bitter, but Yvonne could not blame her for that.

"Then Simon Stubberfield contacted me six years ago and asked me to start here at Larkhall Springs as a head nurse. I said yes without knowing that Jim was a senior doctor. He started to come on to me at once, not understanding my defensive mood, as he called it." Karen continued trying to gauge Yvonne's expression. But she did not reveal anything, as she just stared right back at Karen.

"Then Jim had a really rough period with his wife, because someone had leaked to her that he was having an affair with Michelle Dockley."

'_That's probably the best-known secret in the whole town,_' Yvonne thought, but kept quiet.

"I know it's stupid really, but I felt sorry for him and one day when he was really on the edge of breaking down, or so I thought, I took him to the B&B where he stayed. I had dinner with him and we drank some wine." Karen stopped talking, a frown appearing on her forehead like she was thinking very thoroughly about something.

"He suddenly started to kiss me and to touch me in places I was not prepared to be touched." Her voice trailed off. Yvonne offered her a cigarette and after another sip of her drink she continued.

"I said no, but he wouldn't back off… Yvonne, he raped me, and no one believed me. Not Stubberfield, not area management and not even the police." Karen could not hold back the tears anymore. She dissolved into a sobbing wreck and without thinking Yvonne got up and around the table to hold her. She hugged her tightly and tried to comfort her in the best way she could.

The warmth from Yvonne's body felt soothing and finally Karen managed to stop crying, but was still sobbing occasionally as Yvonne handed her a box of Kleenex's. She tidied herself and looked straight into Yvonne's steel-grey eyes, which in turn made her heart skip a beat. Why was she suddenly feeling like a jittery schoolgirl?

Yvonne caught the ice-blue stare from Karen, and realized she had been caught staring a bit too intently on the other woman. What had made her do that? Yvonne mentally shook herself. Maybe it was time for her to put some of her own demons to rest.

_G-wing_

It was about a week after Spencer's dead. Monica had been in a continued state of shock and had hardly acknowledged any attempt from Nikki or anyone else to comfort her. Her sister had arranged Spencer's funeral knowing that Monica was in no fit condition to even think about doing any practical arrangements. Nikki had wanted to go to the funeral, but her work schedule did not allow her the time off. Instead she had once more turned to Helen for help. Helen had been more than willing to help out, both as a favour to Nikki but certainly also as a heartfelt gesture for Monica. She had wanted to be able to do something for her, but it had been difficult since Monica was not especially responsive to Helen's attempts to talk to her.

So Helen had accompanied Monica to Spencer's funeral, much to Sean's disdain. He had ended up delivering a torrent of insensitive remarks, as the funeral had been scheduled to take place the exact Saturday at which they were invited to Sean's parents for a garden party. Helen had tried to make her excuses politely, but little had it helped to curb his anger. It all ended in a shouting match and them sleeping in separate bedrooms for a couple of days.

Ever since returning to the hospital from the funeral Monica had withdrawn more and more, much to Nikki's growing concern. Though outwardly coping in an acceptable way Monica seemed to have lost all interest in getting better and going home. 'To what?' she had once asked rather harshly in one of the therapy sessions, where Helen had tried to persuade Monica to focus on a goal, in this case getting cured and to go home.

It had proved increasingly difficult for Nikki to maintain the professional distance as Monica's depression had developed. Nikki found herself checking in on her more often than she did with other patients and she also asked the nurses on duty to keep an extra eye on her. The Julies often came by when they were distributing food or cleaning out. They had tirelessly tried to cheer up Monica, but with no result.

One evening when Nikki was on the evening shift she decided to take a last round to ensure everything was in order on her both G-wing and E-wing. After checking out E-wing she went on to G-wing. A sudden feeling of trepidation grabbed her as she had a gut feeling that something was terrible wrong. The wing was far too quiet for her liking. She carefully popped her head in to see Monica as she normally did at round 10pm whenever she was on the evening shift, just to have a brief chat and to wish her goodnight. Monica was lying fully dressed on the bed. The room seemed very tidy, in fact too tidy. Nikki stepped into the room and over by the bed. She gently shook Monica, who did not react at first. Nikki shook her a bit more roughly. Monica slowly regained consciousness and looked at Nikki with a lifeless expression in her glazed eyes.

"Monica?" Nikki felt her heart thump wildly in her breast fear gripping her.

"It's too late Nikki," Monica whispered and closed her eyes again.

Nikki started to panic, but quickly her professional training took over and she pulled Monica to her feet in order to keep her awake. At the same time she managed to push the alarm button at the bed. Shortly after nurse Gina Rossi entered and Nikki barked her orders to her and she ran out to get Cassie, who was on duty on D-wing.

"Jesus Nik, what's going on?" Cassie said as she rushed into the room.

"OD," came Nikki's short reply.

The two doctors quickly managed to get Monica into a stable condition. As they had ensured Monica was no longer in any danger and resting, they stepped outside and Nikki took a look at Cassie and Gina.

"This is not on record, understood?" Cassie and Gina looked puzzled, but managed to nod in agreement.

"You do not, I repeat, do not tell anybody about this incident. I will inform Yvonne tomorrow, and then it is up to her if we take any further actions. But otherwise none of this has happened tonight. Is that clear?"

Cassie and Gina Rossi just nodded again bemused as to why it was going to be a secret but they agreed with out further questions. They trusted Nikki's judgement on it and just quietly left G-wing. Nikki re-entered Monica's private room and sat by the bed. She was not going to leave her alone tonight.

**Chapter 22**

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, Nikki's office_

The next morning Monica was tired, but otherwise in a stable physical state. She was not very talkative and a bit sullen, but had managed to say a few words to Nikki. After checking her a final time Nikki went to Yvonne's office and told her what had happened the previous night. Yvonne was rather shocked but agreed it would be best to keep it under wrap at least until things in general would cool down and she knew that both Cassie and Gina were to be trusted to keep quiet. It had been quite a tempestuous time with both Lorna Rose's suspension, her subsequent charge of drug-dealing and the suicide of Rachel Hicks, so they certainly did not need another scandal to sweep through the hospital.

Nikki had left Yvonne in deep thought and headed for her own office. She spotted Helen on her way and asked her to join her in her office. Nikki really needed someone to talk to and who could be better suited for listening to her than a psychologist, especially when that psychologist was Helen.

Before recapitulating the night's events to Helen, Nikki swore her to keep it quiet for the same reasons as Yvonne had stated. Helen agreed without hesitation and sat quietly listening to Nikki's description of Monica's suicide attempt and she was as shocked as Yvonne.

"… I just feel… that it was because I ordered her to stay at hospital for the treatment that she had to be separated from Spencer, and now he is dead because he too suffered from the separation. Monica has lost her reason for living and she would not carry on with the treatment." Nikki was tired and felt guilty, though she knew with her mind that she could not be blamed.

"But I might have persuaded her to go through with it. She only needs one more series of treatments and then she is out of here in three days. I gave her a long sermon this morning, and I think some of my points might have sunken into that thick skull of hers," Nikki sighed and whipped away the tears that her build in her eyes. "I was so harsh with her. But it was only because I was angry that she had put herself and me in a situation like this."

Helen had an urge to go around the desk and take Nikki in her arms to comfort her, but just nodded in understanding while looking into Nikki's eyes. She could feel herself getting emotional as she recalled her own failure as a therapist. She had had the opportunity to talk with Rachel Hicks and to help her, but she had not been successful resulting in Rachel Hicks' suicide. Helen swallowed hard and began to talk to Nikki about it.

"I can't help to feel that I let her down," Helen finally said looking down at her hands.

"We all failed her. We couldn't see what was going on right under our noses. It's not your fault." Nikki could feel Helen needed to be reassured and instinctively she herself had the need for comforting and protecting Helen, who looked increasingly distraught.

"But I should have guessed that she was going to harm herself. What kind of psychologist am I, if I can't see through the façades that my patients produce?" Helen's self-confidence was not exactly at its highest and she was getting angry with herself for missing all the clear signs that Rachel Hicks had shown. In hindsight it was all so obvious, but that did not make it any better.

"With the information she gave me, I should also have known that it was not all down to the mess in her private life that tipped her off. She had problems here at work too. She had been bullied and pushed around. But she didn't want to say by whom?" Helen sighed deeply and looked up at Nikki, who suddenly seemed steaming mad, which shocked Helen.

"It's Fenner, and you know it!" Nikki almost yelled taking Helen by complete surprise.

"Or some of his little messengers, like Michelle Dockley," she spat with contempt.

"He always surrounds himself with blonde 'Barbies' in short skirts taking care of him in ways I don't fancy to imagine, even though he is married. He has always been a slimy bastard, doing shady business with corrupted managers like Stubberfield," Nikki had worked herself up and was pacing the floor. Helen definitely disliked Jim Fenner as he always made her skin crawl. He had come on to her strongly when she started to work at the hospital, and been outright rude and increasingly unpleasant towards her ever since she in no uncertain terms told him to back off. But Helen was intrigued as to why Nikki had such a strong dislike for the man. It had always seemed to be there as well as it being mutual.

"Why do you think it is him?" she dared to ask, which earned her an incredulous look from Nikki.

"I mean, I can understand why you dislike him. Hell, I don't exactly belong to his fan-club either, but what makes you so certain that he had anything to do with Rachel's suicide?" Helen tried to elaborate her question. Nikki had stopped pacing and stood in front of the window. The bright daylight framed her figure and made shadows cover her face. Helen had to catch her breath at the sight. She looked like an avenging angle, her eyes burning dark and dangerously.

"Helen," Nikki took a deep breath before continuing. "It was Jim Fenner who outed me in Dorset. He did it because I had revealed some of his dealings to Yvonne, who was also the manager in Dorset. As revenge and to shift the attention from him to me; he certainly succeeded in that. I was the talk of the town. 'Dirty dyke destroys happy family' hit the headlines. He prevented me from digging deeper into his affairs by destroying my life, my love and my career. I won't let that happen again, ever!"

Helen sat quietly, as she could feel the anger that emanated from Nikki. Nikki's loud breathing only disturbed the silence as she tried to catch her breath after unleashing her anger and emotions.

Helen looked up at Nikki with concern, but she totally lost the plot when she looked into her dark brown eyes. They seemed to be black and burned their way into Helen's very soul, which made her shiver involuntarily. Nikki seemed to be staring back with an equal amount of intensity. She had walked back to stand in front of Helen resting against her desk. She had almost closed the space between them, and Helen became acutely aware of her own body's reactions to the close proximity of Nikki Wade. Her heart beat quickened and all the nerve-endings were overly sensitive, as Nikki slowly leaned down and captured her mouth, soft lips meeting and nibbling building a passion within her that was barely recognizable. She felt herself pulling Nikki closer and kissing her with a ferocity that took herself with surprise. The kiss seemed to go on forever and Helen savoured every moment, afraid the spell would be broken if she was to let go of Nikki even if it was only for a brief moment. But finally they had to break apart in order to gasp some air before fainting from the lack of oxygen. They again looked into each other's eyes.

"I think I am falling in love with you, Nikki Wade." Helen said breathlessly.

"And I think I am in love with you, Helen Stewart." Nikki said equally out of breath.

They leaned in and captured each other's lips in another passionate kiss that sent shockwaves through their bodies.

Meanwhile Zoë Quentin had stormed into the hospital and immediately sought out Thomas Waugh. In her role as vice-president at the Larkhall Ladies Club she was responsible for making the arrangement for the volunteers to come in and help with some minor work tasks at G-wing. Thomas had been less than pleased to see her, and though feeling delirious happy that the volunteers work was not going to involve "his" wing, he could not help to feel sorry for Nikki who would be the one dealing with the likes of Zoë. He patiently listened to Zoë's harangue of increasingly stupid and bigoted remarks, which only helped underline how narrow-minded and shallow she was. He sighed discretely and mentally shook his head in despair as he led her towards Nikki's office at G-wing. He gently knocked on the door, but did not wait for a response before entering.

"…and if you could …." Zoë's voice stopped mid sentence as she spotted Helen and Nikki jump from each other and trying to compose themselves in haste.

"Erm, I…. Thomas was just showing me around…." Zoë stammered as her mouth kept opening and closing leaving her with an utterly stupid expression on her face.

Both Nikki and Helen looked very flustered as they desperately tried to straighten themselves up. Thomas had a very big grin plastered all over his face. He had been right all the time. There was definitely something more between the two of them than just the friendship as they had both claimed so far.

Zoë hastily backed out of the office with some bad excuse, leaving the three of them to pick up the pieces. Helen and Nikki still looked a bit flushed but had regained their composure and were looking with a little concern at each other.

"Good on you girls," Thomas smiled warmly at them. "I always knew there was something between the two of you."

"Do you think she saw anything?" Nikki frowned a bit worried about Helen's reaction.

"I don't know, and I don't really care." was Helen's simple answer.

"I enjoyed what I did very much, and I wouldn't mind doing it again… soon…" Helen obviously flirted with Nikki, who went beetroot red in the face.

Thomas laughed loudly at Nikki, who was blushing in an even deeper red colour, and went out of the office, closing the door behind him as to give them some privacy. They sobered up, both uncertain as to where they were going after their encounter releasing a lot of emotions.

"Helen, what is happening now?" Nikki was worried that Helen would back off and steeled herself for a possible rejection.

"Honestly?" Helen asked and Nikki nodded silently "I don't know, but I think we should talk and find out what we want to do and where we go from here," Helen said without hesitation. Nikki had a silly grin plastered on her face at Helen's words, though not all her fears were put at rest.

**Chapter 23**

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, Jim Fenner's office_

Once again Jim Fenner was steaming mad. He had been called to yet another meeting with the manager, and Yvonne Atkins had gone through every little detail in his budgets, schedules and inventory lists. It had seriously unnerved him and several times he had felt trapped. It had all been so easy while Simon Stubberfield was manager. He was a fool, and Jim had used that shamelessly. And the few times when Jim had almost been caught doing something he should not have, like the time with that Byatt woman or the incident with the patient, he had been able to bribe Simon into silence. But with Atkins taking over things had gone hey-way.

Yvonne Atkins being appointed as manager was another thing that made him spitting mad. He had thought it would be a mere formality to take over when Simon had retired. After all he was the senior doctor who had the most experience. Even though it was not common to have a doctor as manager, he had believed Simon to smooth the way for him with area management. But apparently Simon had not been as close to the top as he had let on. So now Atkins was obvious on a mission to make his life difficult. His little scheme to divert her had failed. She was still hot on his trail breathing down his neck. He felt hunted and wounded, but a wounded animal could be deadly dangerous to the hunters. That he was going to prove very soon. The plan was almost ready to be launched.

The considerable amount of drugs that he had shipped out would ensure the silence of Charlie, and the remaining loads were hidden deep down in the basement behind the pathology unit. He had managed to transfer most of the money he had gathered in an unauthorized manner to his foreign bank account, and he had stashed a nice sum away to frame Atkins. Not too big though, he did not want to loose too much of his treasure on that bloody woman, but then again he would pay a fair price to see her go down. He had almost succeeded last time, but that stupid boy Ritchie had suddenly had second thoughts. But this time it was going to happen. And he would drag that interfering dyke Wade down too. He had noticed how cosy she had become with the Stewart woman.

'_Ah, how nice history is repeating itself,_ he thought. _It will be a delight to reveal their little sordid affair. That should teach that dyke to stay out of my way for good,' _he thought while a gleeful smile covered his face.

_._

But he had not counted on the fact that gossip travelled much faster in Larkhall Springs than in Dorset, especially with a Zoë Quentin around.

_Helen's house_

Helen came home from work feeling rather tired and emotionally drained after a very eventful day. Not only had she learned of Monica's suicide attempt only as another disaster following the scandal of Rachel hanging herself and Lorna's dismissal for drug dealings, but she had also discovered some significant changes on a personal level. She had finally realized the true nature of her feelings for Nikki Wade. Helen had given in to all the feelings she had kept so well-hidden for all those years. She suddenly understood her discontent feelings towards everything in her life, and she understood why she did not feel happy with Sean. Helen had come to accept her true self, and though it was most certainly going to be more than a little difficult she could not return from the path she had chosen this day when acknowledging her feelings towards another woman. She had to follow her heart, remembering her grandmother's word of advice never to settle with the second best. And Sean was definitely only second best. Nothing could compare with what Nikki had been able to make her feel both emotionally and physically, and so far they had only kissed.

She unlocked the front door, went inside the dark house and upstairs to the bedroom after dispatching her bag in the study. She was unaware of Sean sitting on the couch in the darkness of the bedroom and was startled when she turned on the lamp on the small desk.

"Uh, you scared me. What are you doing sitting here in the darkness?" she said while sitting at the small desk.

"Waiting for you." Sean's voice was low and the tone made Helen's attention peak.

"What for?"

"I want the truth," Sean said emotionless. Helen did not turn around, but she had a feeling that she was not going to like where this was going.

"Meaning?"

"What exactly is your relationship with Dr. Wade?" Sean sounded more agitated than before.

"Sean, we're old friends." Helen sighed, he knew that and he did not need to know anything else at the moment.

"You seemed more than friendly this afternoon." His voice was even, but a hint of controlled anger could be detected.

"What do you mean?" Helen still refused to turn around to face him.

"You were kissing another woman. Daryl said Zoë saw you," Sean elaborated finally letting his control slip and involuntarily revealing his source of information.

'_Ah, Zoë… Trust her to tell the entire town,'_ Helen thought. It gave her a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Listen Sean…." Helen slowly turned around to face Sean while contemplated lying to him about the events, but then decided against it.

"So it's true," he cut her off.

"I'm sorry, Sean, I want a divorce," she finally managed to say and walked over to him. But he shot out of the couch where he had been seating and ran to the wardrobe and pulled out a suitcase throwing his clothes into it.

"Sean, can we please talk about this like adults?" Helen said holding on to his arm.

"No, just let go of me," Sean violently shrugged off her hand, and continued his packing.

"Please Sean, listen to me," Helen pleaded for him to hear her out. "I'm so sorry. You and I, it is just not working. I have never been really happy with you. You are controlling my life, telling me what to do, what to think and who to befriend…. " but before she could continue Sean exploded in a rage.

"That is not true! You always do what you want without any regard to my wishes. You are a manipulating bitch! My mother was right I should never have married you. You have always been a cold insensitive cow! You never even liked sex with me and that's probably because you're bloody frigid too!"

Helen was gob-smacked for a brief moment, but quickly regained her wit as her temper exploded and got the better of her. She vehemently yelled at Sean her Scottish accent growing stronger with every syllable.

"You are such a chauvinistic misogynist bastard. For you I'm just a piece of equipment or prize that can be showed off at suitable times. A nice little wife to sit at home waiting for you with the dinner ready, someone who would cook and clean for you and is available whenever you require sex. And I might add that is it not especially hot with you. You think foreplay is a golfing term. It just in and out, turn around, sleep! How satisfying is that?" Helen was firing on all cylinders and paced the bedroom, but stopped and turned angrily at Sean, who had been standing totally paralysed by her steady stream of angry words. Her anger was beyond reason and she lashed out letting years of pent-up frustration with her life flood as she yelled at Sean.

"I have just realized what it really takes to make me feel loved and wanted. I want someone, who makes me feel special, alive and most of all loved. That one person happens to be a beautiful woman, who's able to make me soooo wet and wanting without even touching, simply just by looking at me. Something you have never managed to accomplish in our entire relationship!"

"My God, you are sick, Helen. You're supposed to be a psychologist, but raving crazy. Get some treatment!" Sean spat while gathering his belongings "I'm not staying in this house one more minute!"

"Fine, just go…" the fight had gone out of Helen, who just slumped down on the bed.

She heard Sean stumble down the stairs and slam the front door. Helen sighed as she lay on the bed trying to think about what had happened and to make some sense of it all. Her tired brain refused to cooperate and she gave up trying to find plausible explanations. She simply fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Chapter 24**

_The Stewart's house_

The morning came relentlessly quick and something woke Helen from her deep sleep. At first she thought it was the alarm clock, but she soon realized it was the phone ringing with a shrill sound. Her mind had not even started to function as she reached out to answer it.

"Hello?" her voice was hoarse from sleep.

"Helen, it's your mother," Joyce Stewart's harsh voice was heard loudly from the other end of the telephone line.

"Mum? What time is it?" Helen tried desperately to get her brain to work.

"It's 7am. I want you over her in 30 minutes." The answer was short and not a request, but an order.

"But Mum…"

"No 'Buts', young lady. You just be here!" Joyce had slammed the phone down before Helen even had a chance to answer. She groaned in exasperation and tumbled out of bed heading for the bathroom. Helen knew it would do no good in arguing with her mother when she was in this kind of mood. Besides she already had a very clear idea as to why her mother wanted to talk with her. Probably her supposed relationship with Nikki and the request for a divorce from Sean, her mother's little protégé.

On her way to her parents house Helen contemplated what to say to her mother, not that there would be much of a chance to get a word in, when her mother first had started. If there was something Joyce Stewart was good at, it was talking without listening to anything anybody else had to say. Helen knew her mother's ways and though it grated her nerves now and then, most of the time she was totally immune to her mother's criticism of her choices in life. Her mother always berated her, even as a child whether it was in her choice of shoe or in her choice of friends or even her choice of hobbies, and Helen like her father just patiently listened to it while Joyce Stewart carried on knowing it would blow over sooner or later.

What concerned Helen the most in all this mess was her father's reaction? She did not want to alienate him, since he was the only steady factor in her life and the only one she did not want to disappoint. She loved him dearly and wanted him to accept her and what she had accomplished. Helen steeled herself as she pulled up in front of her parent's house.

'_It's now or never,' s_he thought and walked up to the house.

Their old housekeeper let Helen in, told her that her father had gone to work and that her mother was waiting impatiently in the bedroom. Helen slowly walked upstairs and entered the bedroom. Joyce Stewart sat in her pink silk robe at the small desk with the mirror applying her makeup. Helen walked inside the room and seated herself at the bed. Her mother looked at her in the mirror. Her face was a mask of disapproving nature.

"So it is true?" Joyce said pursing her lips.

"What is true?" Helen sighed, she knew what it was about, but she wanted her mother to say it.

"Don't play games with me, Helen." Her mother turned around "Sean was here last night. He was so upset that you had thrown him out."

"What!" Helen shot up "I didn't throw him out. He left in a huff!"

"That's not what he told me," Joyce said calmly as she turned back to the mirror.

"And you of course believed him?" Helen said with exasperation and slumped back on the bed.

"I have absolutely not reason as to why I shouldn't?" her mother's voice was cold.

"But Mum…"

"Don't 'Mum' me, young lady," Joyce snapped, "Sean is a decent young man, and you should feel lucky that he is going to forgive your little indiscretion."

"My indiscretion?" Helen was outraged and surely loosing the battle to hold her temper "I told the prat that I don't love him anymore. That can hardly qualify as an indiscretion. More like the hard fact of life, and he can't seem to cope with real life!"

"And your so-called real life includes a divorce just because you're having a fling?" her mother's chilled response deflated Helen's anger in seconds and her voice was quiet as she said

"I'm not having a fling…" Before Helen could continue her mother cut her off.

"Good!"

"I'm in love with someone else… Nikki Wade," Helen said in a low intense voice in an attempt to make her mother listen.

"You cannot possible be serious!" Now Joyce was sounding outraged, as her sharp voice cut through the silence in the house "That is not love that is a phase! It is impossible to love another woman, I mean, what can two women possible do together. For God's sake, Helen, think!"

"I have been thinking. I haven't been doing anything else lately," Helen was feeling tired, a throb in her temples foretold the tale of an approaching headache and she resigned silently just listening to her mother's continuous stream of words forming irate and ignorant questions, some of which Helen had not even considered or ever thought possible to be asked.

"What were you thinking? Were you thinking at all? Have you any idea what people are going to say?" Without drawing breath, Helen's mother carried on with a whole host of other questions, not for one moment waiting for Helen to say anything in response to any of them. Like always she just asked questions, but never listened to the answers or the opinions of other people.

"Could you not have been a bit more considerate? Think of my position in the town. Think of your father's position in the city council. And what about your own reputation; doesn't it matter to you?"

Helen just stared at her mother in disbelief in the slight pause that followed her last tirade.

"It is not exactly going to look good for me to have a lesbian daughter. What will our friends think? You have always tried to put your father and me in difficult situations."

She took another breath of air before continuing diminishing Helen.

"Did we not give you a healthy childhood? It is because of the bad influence from that Claire Walker. She has always been a strange girl. And then that wimp Thomas Waugh.; I never understood what you saw in him in the first place. Did you know he is a homosexual?"

Joyce Stewart turned and faced Helen before taking a deep breath, her face slightly red from the effort of speaking in such a hurried manner and still outraged by her daughters inconsiderate actions.

"I never understood your obsession to be around disturbed people. And then it is true, the rumours about those… those lesbian doctors converting every unknowing woman into a raving lesbian. You should never have started to work at that hospital in the first place. You had no need to work. Sean provided everything for you."

Helen ignored her mother's tirade, but was having a hard time not to respond with anger to the verbal abuse. The final blow came as Joyce Stewart looked with contempt at her daughter's clothes. Since Helen was to attend a senior staff meeting at the hospital she had dressed in a nice grey pinstriped designer suit, trouser, jacket and vest topping it off with a white shirt and a tie.

"And your clothes… Haven't I taught you a better taste? It's absolutely appalling! Look at you! Are you the man?"

Helen could not believe what she was hearing. She just stood and left the room in exasperation. She knew that if she had stayed one moment longer she might have said or done something that she would regret. Her mother could be so insensitive and bigoted at times. And she had never been that loving and caring mother that Helen had craved, not that it would have done any difference to her how her childhood had been. Joyce Stewart had always been a cold woman. How could she ever possible understand the love and warmth that Helen received from Nikki; a love that made her feel alive and genuine happy for the very first time in her life.

_Larkhall Springs Publishing House, Angus Stewart's office_

On her way to work after receiving the bollocking from her mother she stopped by at the local pastry and coffee shop as usual to get her breakfast. As she went inside she felt the hostile glares from the other customers, but did not think much of it though feeling a bit conscious about it. She ordered the usual piece of Danish and cup of coffee.

"Hi, Dawn. Could you just write it as usual?" Helen asked in feigned light tone.

"Sorry, you have to pay cash." Dawn the woman behind the counter was very curt and not at all her normal cheerful self.

"What! But I always get it on credit?" Helen looked bewildered at the woman.

"Well, not anymore," Dawn placed her hands on the hips and looked at Helen through narrowed eyes.

"Look, I don't have any cash on me," Helen fumbled in her pockets and tried to understand what was happening.

"The bank is open," came the informative reply from Dawn.

"Erm, yes, well, could you just hold this until I get back?" Helen turned around to leave the shop and once more noticed how the other customers stared at her in mix of curiosity and hostility.

At the bank Helen was coldly informed that she would be unable to withdraw any cash and that all her credit cards were closed for any further transactions. Helen was spitting feathers. Sean, the jerk, had closed their joint account and made her loose all creditworthiness. She had then stormed off to see her father and called Claire on her way. The divorce could not be set into motion fast enough. As she reached her fathers office at the publishing company she rushed in with no regard to the secretary desperately trying to stop her.

"It's alright Elise. It's my daughter," Angus had reassured his secretary before taking a deep breath and facing Helen.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked though he had a perfect hunch as to why she was there. Angus eyed his daughter and took in her defeated appearance.

"Dad…." Helen could hardly look at her father, before she totally dissolved into tears.

"Oh, darling…" Angus took her in his arms; he never could cope when his daughter was distressed and cried. "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, dad…." Helen tried to speak through the sobs and hiccups "I didn't mean to cry, but I'm just so furious. The bastard has closed our joint account and withdrawn all the cash. I haven't got a penny. And mum has just been on my back for more than an hour. They were so hostile and rude in the pastry shop. I'm not sure I can take anymore…" Helen felt the tears burning again. Angus tired to comfort her, but felt a bit awkward.

"Listen, Helen, sweetheart… I must admit that I don't agree with your choice of lifestyle…"

"My choice of lifestyle?" Helen looked incredulously at her father, her temper starting to rise. "I'm

only on the very early beginning of a possible relationship…"

"Helen, calm down and listen," Angus could not help but smile at his daughter's temper, something she had definitely inherited from him apart from the eyes.

"You are my daughter and I love you. No matter what you are, because I know who you are, and that is what is important! I know Sean has been whining to your mother all evening and probably told her a pack of lies, but don't you worry."

He made a pause and looked intently at Helen while she dried her eyes and asked quietly.

"You really want that divorce?" She looked up at her father and said with determination.

"Yes, I can't be with him anymore. I've talked to Claire and she will take care of the legal stuff," she hesitated a bit before continuing more vehemently "But I have no money, he has robbed me of everything. He probably only married me for the money in the first place anyway."

"Hey, you're not so bad off, " her father said with a little sly smile playing at the corner of his mouth at the puzzled look on her face.

"Your grandmother was a wise old lady. The house can not be touched in case of a divorce and she set up a trust fund in your name with money that can't be touched either. I made sure they were invested wise, so you're actually a wealthy young lass after all, even if Sean has taken everything from your bank accounts."

Helen left her fathers office in a much better mood than when she arrived. They had spoken for a few more moments and she felt much more at ease with her situation, as her father had showed no prejudice against her newfound love, but only a wholehearted support and comfort. It had strengthened her moral to know that her father would always be there for her in the future, like he had always been in the past.

**Chapter 25**

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, canteen_

Cassie had pursued the new nurse Roisin Conner from the first day she had set eyes on her. And she seemed to have succeeded in breaking through the defences that Roisin had tried to put around herself. Cassie felt sure of herself as she had made Roisin admit that her feelings were reciprocated. But things were not so easy and straightforward as Cassie would have liked them to be.

Like Nikki Cassie was out and proud, but had not counted on the fact the woman she had fallen in love with might have serious issues regarding their blossoming relationship. Roisin was Irish, catholic, married and had two children. Not exactly the most amenable person to convert into lesbianism. But Cassie was determined to get her woman. So far they had been stealing kisses and had secret dates in empty wards, dark offices and solitary corridors in the basement, but she wanted more from the relationship and more for them, to enjoy a full relationship without having to hide their feelings. Now she just had to persuade Roisin to agree with her on where they were going. But that should prove harder than she had expected.

The canteen was full, but they had managed to find a secluded spot in a corner. Roisin was fiddling nervously with the food on her plate. She had a distinct feeling that everybody was looking in their direction. She jerked backwards, as much as her seated position allowed her, when Cassie leaned forward over the table to speak in an earnest voice.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Soon…" Roisin shifted uncomfortably on the chair, deciding that she was really not that hungry after all.

"And when would that be?" Cassie looked intently at Roisin. Why couldn't she understand how she felt?

"I don't know…" Roisin was visibly flinching from Cassie's intense stare.

"I want to be with you," Cassie said reached out to touch Roisin's hand, but. Roisin quickly withdraw her hand before Cassie could take it.

"I want that too. But we can't right now," she shifted once more on the chair.

"Why not, Rosh?" Cassie leaned back and looked at her through narrow eyes.

"I can't risk losing my children," Roisin said looking with exasperation at Cassie.

"They could come and stay with us," Cassie insisted.

"You don't get it, do you?" Roisin forcefully put her fork and knife down on the plate.

"No, why don't you explain it to me," Cassie had straightened up in her chair staring into Roisin's eyes with a heated challenge.

"If Aidan finds out about you and me, I will never get a chance to see my children again. He and his mother are very catholic, and what we are doing, what we are sharing is sinful in their eyes." Roisin sighed in resignation.

"And what about you, Rosh? Aren't you catholic?" Cassie's blue eyes still held a certain amount of challenge.

"I believe in God, but I can't make myself believe that he would ever condemn love," Roisin hesitated to evaluate every word spoken.

"You love me?" Cassie did still challenge Roisin, who tried to convince her of the dept of her feelings, however, not with much luck.

"Of course I do."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"I have…"

"Tell me you love me and want to stay with me forever."

"Cassie, are you listening to what I'm saying?" Roisin shook her head in exasperation.

"I can't make that decision now."

Their voices had risen considerably, making people turn around to look in their direction. Roisin noticed their glances. She threw her napkin on the table, got up and hastily walked out of the canteen leaving a distraught Cassie sitting at the table.

_Larkhall Springs Gazette, the News Paper House_

Jerry Grayling had taken over the local newspaper called the Larkhall Springs Gazette. A company the Collins had been responsible for in generations. But since the last male Collins, Helen's grandfather, died Angus Stewart had officially owned the newspaper, but the daily running was Jerry Graylings responsibility and now Angus Stewart had given him the opportunity to buy the newspaper for himself at a very favourable price. It was too good a chance to let go of and he had gladly taken it, being of the opinion that if he had been able to run it well through the years when first Collins and then Stewart had owned it, then he would be able to run it by himself. However, it also meant that there was no one to take the responsibility if anything went wrong and there would be no one to take the financial blow if he screwed up.

Jerry's son Neil had officially taken over a lot of the responsibility for the editorial decisions. But Jerry did not always agree with Neil's at times rather radical opinions and it was obvious that he without exception held the last word when it came to what was actually printed, much to Neil's frustration. Neil, however, did not dare to cross his father's wish and just had to make the best of a bad job. He was under no illusion that his father would ever change his old-fashioned point of views, including the good of bending the truth in the name of the story and thereby the circulation of the newspaper.

"Dad, you can't print a story like that!" Neil shook his head in exasperation and started to pace the floor. His father just sat in the swivel chair with his feet on the desk and looked in silence at his son.

"Why not?" Jerry looked challenging at his son.

"It's not true!" Neil started pacing around.

"So what?" Jerry shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just not right to do print it, when it's not true."

"But it could be… Seems to be an epidemic…"

"Dad, please, where do you get your facts from?" Neil stopped pacing at looked at his dad with a incredulously expression on his face.

"A good friend of mine, Jim Fenner. Everyone who works there seems to catch it." Jerry was smug.

"That's preposterous!" Neil was outraged at his father's assumptions.

"Exactly! That kind of people should not be allowed to take care of ill people." Jerry finally seemed to be a little more agitated, but was stopped as a knock on the door interrupted their discussion and Thomas Waugh popped his head inside followed by the rest of him, as Neil motioned him to enter the office.

"Hello Mr. Grayling, nice to see you," Thomas smiled politely at Grayling Senior.

"Hi Thomas, nice to see you too. It's been a long time," Jerry Grayling smiled warmly at Thomas. He took his feet away from the desk and stood in order to head out of the office. Halfway out he turned around and said:

"Can't you talk some sense into that son of mine?"

"I doubt it, but I could always try." Thomas smiled wryly, but Jerry Grayling did not notice the glance between Neil and Thomas.

"Is he always this cheerful?" Thomas asked when the door was closed behind Jerry Grayling.

"No, he is usually much worse." Neil pulled a face.

"What was all that really about?"

"Don't really want to talk about it," Neil said, but then he changed his mind.

"He wants us to print a story about people turning gay just by working at the hospital. Especially the women should be careful with the two 'dyke' doctors on the loose as he so eloquently put it. He got the idea from Jim Fenner."

"What!" Thomas narrowed his eyes and felt like throttling Neil's father.

"I know, it's crap, and it will not hit the front page if I can prevent it." Neil smiled wryly, and then tried to lighten to atmosphere.

"So what do I really owe the pleasure of seeing you here?"

"Thought I would take you to lunch."

"Sorry, can't do.. Too much work to catch up with. Beside I thought you would be giving me the juicy details on the latest events at the hospital." Neil said with hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No, Neil, I'm not telling you anything," Thomas laughed at Neil's sulking face.

"Why not? You know I'm gonna find out anyway," Neil was pouting.

"Oh yeah? From Di Barker by any chance?" Thomas had a mischievously spark in his eyes and could not help teasing Neil with his newly acquired lap-dog.

"Don't even mention her name," Neil growled in frustration.

"But she is all over you, " Thomas was still teasing him merciless.

"I can't stand the woman, and I can't get rid of her. I swear I'll swing for her, if she doesn't back off." Neil was sullen.

"Do you want an advice?" Thomas sobered up and looked intently on Neil.

"No, not really, but I sense it is coming anyway, and it can't possible get any worse than it already is." Neil smiled dryly.

"Why don't you tell her the truth?" Thomas asked.

"Are you absolutely raving mad?" Neil shot out of the chair.

"I possible can't unless I want the whole town to know. I might as well print it in the paper." He had started to pace the floor again, while Thomas just followed him with his eyes.

"My dad would go ballistic and probably kill me. He is already criticising everything I do. So I can just imagine what he would do, if he ever found out."

"Well, suit yourself, but sooner or later you will have to tell him. You have to start being honest with yourself and face the music, If not for my sake, then for your own. You can't continue that double-life of yours."

With that Thomas stood and left a speechless Neil. Thomas stopped at the door and turned around.

"Oh, by the way, I wondered if you would like to have dinner with me tonight at my place instead of lunch?" he said in a very suggestive tone.

**Chapter 26**

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital - Karen's office, a few days later_

Yvonne had been on edge ever since finding the smudged note and a few other papers, definitely not intended to be found as they had been thoroughly stashed aside in the files that normally would never be opened in years, if ever. She just had to piece everything together in the right way and get some solid evidence and for that she needed Karen's help. Yvonne was not entirely sure that she really should be asking Karen for help, as they had been on opposite sites in their past. But now it seemed that they were both on the same side of the fence. And Yvonne had also needed to acknowledge that there was a little more to her interest in Karen than just the professional manager tending her staff or the mother who protected her son. There was something quite different and far more unsettling to Yvonne's attraction to Karen, something she had to face if it was not going to ruin sanity.

She knocked on the door to Karen's office and patiently waited for the mandatory "Come in!" Yvonne carefully opened the door and sort of filled the room with her presence as she went inside and slumped down in the chair in front of the desk without waiting for Karen to ask her to do so. She just did it with a casual movement of her body indicting great inner strength and confidence. Karen looked up at the entering woman, feeling a jolt of… well, of what she did not know, but it made her stomach flip.

Yvonne carefully lit a cigarette and took a long look at Karen, who sat still waiting for Yvonne to speak. Yvonne was not the type to beat around the bush, when communicating her viewpoints and requests for answers to her questions. She took a deep drag of her cigarette and started to speak.

"Did you know about the accusations against someone taking sexual advantages of one patient and possible more?"

"I heard some rumours, but I don't believe they were ever taken seriously." Karen said frankly.

"Did you know they were against Jim Fenner?" Yvonne wanted to test her a little.

"No, but it doesn't surprise me," Karen said bluntly.

"Did you know that Simon Stubberfield put the lid on the case?" probing a little further Yvonne wanted to know exactly how much Karen knew of it all.

"No," Karen seemed to be thinking hard about something. "But he was always acting very strangely here at Larkhall Springs. I used to know him way back when I was a training nurse. At that time he seemed ok, but he had changed when I came here. Just never really thought much of it."

Yvonne sighed and stumped her cigarette in the ashtray. She sat back contemplating her choices of how to proceed. She finally seemed to have made a decision and Karen unconsciously tensed up. She sat with an apprehensive expression covering her face. She did not know what was expected of her from the woman, who had hauled her through making her feel like minced meat in the past but now seemed to be very friendly and ease with her, and a woman who ignited some unexpected feelings in her. She was drawn from her thoughts as Yvonne spoke.

"Karen, I'm piecing together a case towards Jim Fenner. I need to know where your loyalty lies."

"How can you even ask that?" Karen exhaled in relief but shot Yvonne an incuriously look as she spoke. "After what he had done to me." Her eyes involuntary burned with tears and she blinked furiously.

"I'm sorry, but I had to ask. Had to make sure where my staff stands." Yvonne held up her hand in a deprecating gesture stopping Karen from launching herself in a long stream of words that was not needed at the moment. "Have you ever thought of making an official complaint?"

"I… I tried, but as I told you nobody believe me," Karen tried to compose herself as tears welled again at the memory of the brutal dismissal from the authorities and her boss, who should have supported her.

"Well, maybe they will now," Yvonne hesitated, but continued more confident as she got up and walked over to the window. "I got a lot of stuff on him, and an official complaint from one of his work colleagues might just be the drop that makes the cup overflow. If you get my drift."

"I would only be too happy to nail that bastard," Karen said vehemently. She had turned her swivel chair so she could face Yvonne, who stood with her back to the window leaving a dark shadow on her face making it hard for Karen to gauge her expression. Silence fell upon them, but it was not an uncomfortable silence. It

"Did you know Ritchie had a girlfriend when you were together?" Yvonne suddenly asked.

"No, I didn't, but I found out when he left me in the dump…" Karen's voice trailed off.

"Did you love him?"

"No, I don't think so. I was of course attracted to him, and perhaps a bit flattered that a so young man wanted to be with me. How old are you?" Karen suddenly fixed her eyes on Yvonne.

"I had him when I was very young," Yvonne said, neatly avoiding answering Karen's question.

"I always chose the wrong men. Seems that I have a blind spot to their faults, and look where it got me." Karen laughed bitterly and shook her head while stumping her cigarette in the ashtray with short rigid movements.

"I guess I haven't been much luckier," something in Yvonne's voice made Karen look up in puzzlement and she stared intently at the woman towering over her. Yvonne had moved over to the desk and found herself face to face with Karen, who was still sitting in the chair.

"I have realised that there is something, or rather someone, missing in my life," Yvonne said with deliberate care.

"Who is that?" Karen swallowed and found herself caught in the spell that had engulfed her; a spell magically woven around her by Yvonne's mesmerizing grey eyes.

"I think, I might have found that missing piece that could make me feel complete, but I'm not sure if that someone feels the same," Yvonne said looking directly into Karen's ice-blue eyes.

"Have you told them?" Karen's voices sounded strangely detached from everything else.

"Not yet, but I'm telling you now." Yvonne lifted an eyebrow slightly, before bending her head and kissing Karen tenderly on the lips. It was a soft lingering kiss conveying all the emotions that slowly had been evoked over the last couple of months. Somehow they both fell it was the most natural thing to do, but also one of the most unexpected considering their past. But maybe it was time for both of them to move forward… together…

_D-wing_

Dr. Mark Waddle and nurse Gina Rossi had been going steady for several years, but that did not prevent Mark from looking at other women, not that he had ever done anything else than look. That, however, did not go unnoticed by Gina, who apart from all her good qualities had a jealous streak to her. They went through the D-wing when they spotted Karen and Yvonne walking towards them, but slowing down before Yvonne left Karen and walked back from where they had come. Karen continued and walked past Mark and Gina barely nodding to them. She looked quite happy and somewhat flustered, but otherwise she looked like the effective head nurse that she was.

"Close your mouth and stop drooling, Casanova," Gina shot at Mark, who had eyed up Karen much to Gina's annoyance. He had always found Karen very attractive, but had not acted upon it as he was engaged to Gina.

"In case you haven't noticed, she's not interested," Mark hardly heard Gina's words as he watched Karen's behind, but turned around to his fiancé.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Com' on, haven't you noticed how she is always chatting up Yvonne Atkins?" Gina laughed as his bemused expression and continued.

"And if I'm not much mistaken the interest is mutual."

"That's far out, Gina. Yvonne Atkins is as straight as a die," Mark looked incredulously at Gina. He had heard rumours about Wade and Stewart and about Tyler and Conner, and that he could understand since both Wade and Tyler was known to bat for that team. As for the others he could not blame them for falling for Wade and Tyler since they were both really good looking. Hell, even he would fancy them if it was not for Gina being on his tail.

_G-wing_

Nikki caught Dominic looking really distressed. She had a hunch as to why, knowing he had been checking in on Zandra Plackett a little more often than professionally necessary. Nikki also knew that Zandra's condition was worsening by every day that went by. She took him aside and seated him inside a vacant ward.

"Hey Dom, don't look so gloom. What's the matter?"

"Erm, I really don't know how to say it. It's just…." Dominic stammered finding it difficult to formulate what he felt. He liked Nikki and saw her as friend as much as a colleague.

"You like Zandra… a lot," Nikki decided to make it easy for Dominic and thus finished his sentence.

"Yeah," He hung his head not knowing how to proceed.

"Nikki, you know, well, it was actually before you got here, but there was an incident where Jim Fenner was accused of having sex with a patient under his care."

'_What a surprise,'_ Nikki thought with a hint of irony and she had the urge to say it aloud, but kept quiet as she sensed that Dominic had the need for confiding in her without her flippant comments.

"I can't help feeling that I'm somehow taking advantage of Zandra," Dominic was searching for the words.

"Well, it's not like you are actually having sex with her," Nikki said in a light tone.

"By God no!" He looked so absolutely shocked and appalled that Nikki had to stifle a smile.

"Then you are not taking advantage of her. Besides don't you think she deserves a little bit of love? It's not like her life had been very full of compassion and sympathy," she said and put an arm around him. He looked so distressed that she felt sorry for him. He was a good man and did not deserve to feel guilty about anything. He was nothing like Fenner. Dominic was a decent bloke and only did the best for his patients.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Just go with what you feel. Allow her to be loved for what little is left of her life." She said before sending him back off to the D-wing where he belonged.

Nikki continued her round on the wing, but when turning the next corner she ran into Cassie, who looked just as distressed as Dominic. Nikki again had very good hunch as to why.

'_Not only do I have to attend the patients, now I also have to be the confessor for my staff,' _she thought as she took a deep breath and walked up beside Cassie.

"Hi, Cass, why the long face?"

"It's Roisin!" Cassie blurted out looking devastated.

Nikki had to hold her tongue in order not to say 'I told you so.' Instead she said.

"What's up?"

"She doesn't want a relationship with me." Cassie was the image of a defeated woman.

"What makes you think that?"

"She won't leave her husband." Nikki shivered, she had heard all this before; in fact she had experienced that herself. But somehow this was very different. From the outside it looked the same, but Nikki knew Roisin loved Cassie in a more profound way that Caroline had ever loved Nikki.

But at the same time Nikki could easily sense that Roisin was afraid to loose her children, which was understandable considering her background as an Irish and catholic married woman. Nikki's first priority, however, was to comfort Cassie and perhaps cheer her up a bit.

"She will leave him, eventually, but only time will tell when." Nikki nudged the younger woman with a friendly gesture and continued.

"For whatever you do, or wish to do, don't put pressure on her," Nikki hoped her words were sinking into Cassie's head bringing some order to the obvious chaos raging in her mind.

"Let her work things out for herself and in her own time…"

"If she is forced to choose she will be unhappy, no matter what she chooses, and if she is not strong enough to cope with it, which I doubt anybody is, she will end up hating your guts, or do harm to herself." Nikki briefly closed her eyes as unhappy memories flooded her mind, but she managed to push them aside in order to concentrate on Cassie, who had kept remarkably silent while Nikki had talked.

"Hey, don't worry. She'll come around. Just give her some space, and let her work things for herself," Nikki said with more confidence than she felt as she stood from the empty hospital bed, where they had been seated, and walked to the door. Cassie just stared at Nikki like a lost puppy, not entirely convinced of the other woman's reassurances.

_The reception area_

Helen had just left her car at the parking ground and got into the reception area when she ran into Nikki hurrying across the room with a stack of files and journals in her arms. She intercepted her in order to join her, but Nikki stopped in her tracks greeted her with a wide happy smile. They had been talking on a daily basis ever since their apparent exposure and they had come to terms with quite a lot of issues. But they wanted to take the last step, but did not feel like doing it in Larkhall Springs with the walls listening to their every move.

"Hi, Helen… I was wondering, why don't you come with me for a weekend in London?" Nikki said still smiling widely, but with a hint of apprehension and swiftly looking around her to find out if anyone was listening to their conversation.

"I could show you a really good time," she continued with her eyes glued to the curves of Helen's body. Her glance did not go unnoticed by Helen, who could not help but to smile and sticking her tongue up behind her teeth, a gesture she knew would drive Nikki wild.

"I would love that."

They were interrupted by a call from the behind them.

"Does any of you own a big green Rover, the one on the staff's section B parking ground?" the receptionist Di Barker called out to them.

"Yes, I do… Why?" asked a very puzzled Helen.

"Well, it is being taking in tow at the moment," Di said.

"What!" Helen shouted, dropped her bag and ran outside where she found Sean and a tow truck driver.

She stormed up to the two men and shouted.

"What the Hell are you playing at Sean?"

"Just claiming what is mine." He replied with a smug smile on his face.

"It's my bloody car!" Helen was getting increasingly angry.

"No, Helen, it's not. You see technical it belongs to my company." He held up a piece of paper for her to read.

"Damn you Sean!"

"Tough luck, Helen. You better take it like a man, seeing you like being one these days," he retorted with a contemptuous expression on his face and left a seething Helen on the pavement.

**Chapter 27**

_London, about three weeks later_

Nikki and Helen had finally managed to fit their work schedules so they could get away on a long weekend by themselves. They went to London in order to be totally free of prying eyes and slanderous gossip. They wanted to explore their relationship without having to look behind their backs, wondering what people might think. They wanted to be free to express their feelings without the curious look from their neighbours and in Helen's case her family. They just wanted to be together and to have a good time.

During their first day they had went for a shopping raid going wild with their credit cards buying all sorts of more or less useless things, but also some more useful stuff like books, CD's and clothes. They only slowed down once to get some much needed fish & chips to satiate their hunger for food and stopped by a coffee shop to indulge in the wonders of different kinds of exotic coffee. They had talked and laughed a lot, finding that they still shared a high level of closeness in their friendship as they had done in their time at school. When they finally got back to the hotel, they just collapsed on the bed and fell asleep fully dressed, only to wake up next morning in total bewilderment and bit stiff in their necks and backs from the unexpected night of fitful sleeping.

The next day they visited different museums walking closely together, touching whenever possible and stopping every now and then to kiss feeling more and more light-headed and amorous by every passing moment. In the evening they had dinner in one of the finest restaurants and really enjoyed their meal. They could not help but flirt outrageously with each other; however they tried desperately to keep it discrete and not too obvious to their surroundings, so they would not be thrown out of the restaurant accused of improper behaviour. But the joy, adoration and love radiating from them was impossible to hide. They tried very hard to behave, but there was a certain atmosphere surrounding them; an atmosphere of love and sexual tension that had to be canalized into something tangible so they would not be the source of a spontaneous combustion, but still without them ravishing each other shamelessly in public.

At the time the dessert was brought in, Helen had a very sexy smile lingering on her face. Her eyes sparked though they were darker than usual. They had a mischievously glint and Nikki felt herself become warmer under the collar of her white shirt as she blushed. An action quite uncommon to her, but something about Helen made her feel like an adolescent youngster, lost for words or intelligent conversation and feeling constantly horny. Helen knew the effect she had on Nikki, since it was quite similar to what Nikki's presence did to her body, but Helen was much more skilled in hiding her feelings and bodily reactions. And she enjoyed playing with the normally cool and intelligent woman, making her a babbling nervous schoolgirl. Nikki almost jumped three foot when she felt something brushing very suggestively against her leg under the table, her oversensitive body picking up every little subtle movement and touch, just one more indication of how much she was affected by the woman sitting opposite her.

They finished their dinner and by Nikki's request they went to the gay nightclub that Trish owned. At first Helen had felt a slight apprehension about visiting a gay nightclub, especially one owned by Nikki's ex-girlfriend, who obviously still had a very close relationship with her. Helen identified the flares of jealousy; a feeling she had never felt before in her life, but now it was evident and clearly originated from the new feelings of love and possessiveness she felt towards Nikki. Yet the feeling of anticipation of their opportunity to dance and have a good time without hiding their affection at all seemed to evaporate the dark thoughts and feelings in Helen.

Though it was still early in the evening, the nightclub buzzed with life and the music boomed loudly from the loudspeakers. It was a quite large nightclub in several floors with neon lights, mirrors and a VIP floor with music not as loud as on the other floors. Nikki expertly manoeuvred Helen towards the VIP section and nodded to the bouncer, who sent her a smile of recognition. Nikki quickly surveyed the crowd and found Trish at the bar obviously giving instructions to her staff. She steered over to the bar, dragging Helen along holding her hand tightly.

"Hi, Trish. Busy night, eh?" Nikki called out to Trish, who looked up in surprise. Her face lit up as she saw who it was and rushed around the bar to hug her, much to Helen's displeasure.

"Sure is! Long time no seeing, Nik." Trish beamed happily at Nikki

"Yeah, you know me. Here today gone tomorrow. Been quite busy with my new job." Nikki had mischievous expression on her face and a teasing glint in her eyes.

"And with your new girlfriend?" Trish lifted her eyebrow in a suggestive way as a wide grin covered her face.

"Erm, yeah, that too…" Nikki had the grace to blush deeply, making Trish laughing out loud.

"I can tell, just by the look of you." Trish smiled, not at all sorry for embarrassing her ex-girlfriend. Nikki quickly regained her composure and pulled Helen forward. She had been observing the two women intensely with a strong feeling of jealousy, but it slowly subsided as she saw their interaction. Though it was clear to Helen how close they were, there was no sexual tension or spark between them, only a sincere caring for each other.

"Trish, please meet Helen." Nikki beamed of pride.

"Hi, Helen. Nice to meet you." Trish extended her hand and a genuine gentle smile showed on her face.

"Likewise" Helen took the offered hand and had to admit to herself that Trish seemed quite nice. Against her own will Helen began to feel sympathy towards her; in fact she even liked her.

They all settled at the bar. Nikki had to go to the bathroom leaving Helen and Trish to talk. It went quite well, and as she returned Nikki could not help but smile softly when she caught Helen's loving gaze. The exchange of silent looks that spoke volumes did not go unnoticed by Trish, who mused a bit over it. Nikki went over to the bar trying to catch the attention of the staff.

"Promise me you will take good care of Nik. She's something special, you know," Trish said to Helen while Nikki ordered drinks for all of them. "And don't let her down. She had a real tough time." The remark made Helen bristle.

"I'm only saying this, because I had to pick up the pieces last time," Trish said noticing the tension in Helen's posture. "It was not a pretty sight." She paused and looked at Helen with her ice-blue eyes for a very long moment staring intensely at Helen, who felt herself being measured by this woman. A genuine smile finally appeared on Trish's face. "But I have the feeling that I don't have to worry. I have never seen Nik this happy or this much in love. And by the look on your face and in your eyes, I would say you are just as much in love." She chuckled softly "At least that death-glare you gave me at first, I'm sure you will protect her well."

Helen felt the tension quickly seep out of her body and she giggled a little, when Nikki returned with their drinks.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?"

"You, my dear, and what a wonderful lover you are," Trish said nonchalantly well aware off the deep red colour on Nikki's cheeks, but a bit surprised by the flustered expression on Helen's face and her nervous fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

'_Oh, my, this is really serious love. They haven't even been doing it… yet'_, she thought and laughed inwardly at the two women looking much like giddy schoolgirls.

"I got a new girlfriend myself. Well, she is not that new anymore. Got together with her about a year ago," Trish said, releasing some of the tension and awkwardness between the other two women. She looked across the room somewhere behind Nikki and Helen. Her face lit up in a bright smile that made her eyes spark with joy and happiness.

"Hey, there she is. Let me introduce you to my new girlfriend."

Nikki and Helen turned around to welcome the newly arrived woman, only to come face to face with….

"Claire?"

"Helen! Nikki!"

"You already know each other?" Trish looked a bit puzzled.

"Yes, we went to school together!" both Helen and Claire exclaimed at the same time, which made them chuckle helplessly.

They all settled in a private cell in a quiet corner of the nightclub. They wanted to catch up on things and laughed as the drinks and talk flowed easily. Helen was really curious about how Claire had ended up with Nikki's ex-girlfriend and she made it her mission to interrogate Claire about it.

"How did you and Trish end up?"

"Remember I told you when I had met Nikki in London about one half year ago? Well, I had been coming here on a regular basis, but that night Nikki introduced me to Trish, and well ever since I have besieged her trying to convince her about the advantages of being two instead of one. She seems to be convinced now." Claire had a wide grin on her face and her eyes sparked with life.

At the same time Nikki had Trish cornered. She wanted to know more about her "new" girlfriend.

"You kept that quiet," she said gulping down the remains of her beer.

"Well, you know me. I don't like to make an announcement. Would be bad for the business." Trish smiled wickedly at Nikki's expression of dismay, but took pity on her friend and said "Don't worry, I think I found the one. I'm not fooling around anymore. I'm getting too old for that," she said with a huge grin, while Nikki just shook her head in mock exasperation.

"Come on, dance with you woman," Helen said and pulled Nikki to her feet. Nikki groaned in as she did not feel very comfortable on the dance floor, but on the other hand the thought of having Helen in her arms feeling her body close to her own was too big a temptation to resist. They moved to the dance floor indulging in the rhythm of the music, letting their bodies follow the flow and swaying in perfect tact with each other. They were having a good time. Somebody bumped into them and they turned to see who it was. Their eyes widened when they realised who the pair was.

"Thomas? What are you doing here?" Helen's mouth gaped and Nikki looked slightly amused.

"Dancing, and you?" Thomas said with a teasing glint in his dark eyes, and Nikki laughed out, while Helen pursed her lips mockingly and retorted.

"Very funny. Who are you with?"

"Neil." Two sets of shocked eyes looked at Thomas, who just laughed and pulled Neil closer in a hug. Quickly recovering from the surprise, Nikki smiled and said

"Well, have fun. Why don't you go over to the cells and look for Claire. She's here tonight too. She's with one of the managers, so you will get a lot of free drinks. Otherwise just say you're with me."

Thomas laughed and dragged Neil off in search of Claire and something to drink. Nikki returned her attention to Helen, who had an amused look on her face as she saw Thomas and Neil walking off hand in hand, looking very sweet together and obviously very much in love.

'_Well, who would have guessed that,'_ she thought.

The music had changed into a series of slow numbers ideal for the pairs to snuggle up against each other. Nikki shivered lightly when she felt Helen's soft curves pressing into her own. She sighed contently and eased her arms around the smaller woman with as much care and love that she could master. Helen held her head firmly in position on the shoulder of the taller woman, turning her head so her nose nuzzled against the long slender neck, she inhaled the sent of the woman she loved; a fine mixture of perfume, tobacco and her natural scent that intoxicated Helen and made her head spin. With her body pressed firmly into Nikki, she let her hands wander up under the jacket and the shirt, exploring the warm flesh beneath the silk material and feeling the muscles flex involuntary at her touch. She noticed the slightly laboured breath from Nikki, who had one arm firmly placed around the waist of Helen. The other hand was gently squeezing Helen's buttocks, pressing her even closer. With skilful care Nikki slipped a leg in between Helen's thighs, making her gasp at the sensations it created in her overheated and oversensitive body. They kissed tenderly at first, but the passion quickly took over, making them deepen the kiss and letting their tongues indulge in a slow seductive dance. After what seemed like an eternity, they had to break apart to inhale some much needed oxygen. They looked at each other with eyes mirroring the desire and love. They could feel the heat rise deep within their bodies, almost a tangible sensation of need overwhelming them. In silent agreement they went off the dance floor, knowing that if they had stayed they might have embarrassed not only themselves but also the other guests.

The trip in the cab back to the hotel was made in silence. They sat very closely together, touching in the full length of their bodies, but not daring to kiss or touch in any other ways, both afraid that it if they did they would not be able to stop at all. Nikki paid the cab and they went inside the hotel and to their room, still in silence and only holding hands. The whole day had been a long act of foreplay, deliciously awaking every nerve endings in their bodies making them oversensitive to the sensory stimuli given by the other woman. Outside the door to the hotel room they stopped promptly, suddenly turning all sober acutely aware of what they were about to do.

**Chapter 28**

_London, the hotel room_

They did not speak when they entered the room, nor did they touch or kiss. Nikki went to the bathroom to get changed for the night. Though she knew what was probably going to happen, she carefully changed into a t-shirt and shorts. She brushed her teeth while looking at herself in the mirror. Helen sat in the arm chair and looked appreciatively at Nikki, when she re-entered the room. Nikki went over to the bed and sat down looking intensely at Helen who rose from the chair and started to undress herself. Nikki had to catch her breath as Helen stood in front of her only wearing only her black lace panties and bra. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, while Nikki thought of how gorgeous she looked.

Helen came back into the room after turning off the light in the bathroom. She stood in the doorway and stared intently at Nikki.

"This is it. I feel like a teenager again," she giggled nervously while walking across the room to the bed. "God, I'm so nervous."

"So am I," Nikki admitted and swallowed hard. "Are you nervous about being with me? We don't have to do it, you know. If you don't want to," Nikki had a worried frown on her face and her sentences were short and a bit breathless as she devoured the appearance of Helen.

"I'm nervous about being with a woman." Helen kept eye contact with Nikki trying to transfer everything she felt to her. "But I'm not nervous that it's you. I feel safe with you, and this is something that I really, really want to do."

With that Helen leaned in and gave Nikki a soft kiss on the lips silencing her for the time being. She got on the bed and placed herself above Nikki with a leg on each side of her straddling her. She looked into those dark pools that she loved so much and took hold of her head as she placed her lips more firmly on Nikki's kissing her deeper and with more passion that she had ever imagined possible, feeling the tingles all over her body and the building throbs and wetness between her legs. Nikki's hands softly caressed Helen's back and outside her thighs. She loved the feeling of smooth skin beneath her fingertips. She could feel the goose bumps and the little soft hairs. Nikki let herself drown in the green sparkling eyes and the tender, yet passionate kiss that they shared. Helen pulled away again, a little breathless both from the kiss and the sensations it evoked in her. She tugged at Nikki's t-shirt and managed to drag it off. She gasped silently and her eyes widened when she saw what wonders that was hidden beneath the white cotton material. She had never imagined that the sight of the full breasts of another woman could turn her on so much. She gently placed her hand on the soft flesh carefully caressing it with her palm. Her fingertips came into contact with the already erect nipple and she felt it harden even more, which made her shutter in anticipation.

Nikki's hands had travelled all over Helen's back caressing it and finding that little spot on her loin that made her go all mush. Nikki swiftly unclasped Helen's bra and flung it aside marvelling at the full breast that had been entrapped, but now flowed freely in front of her very eyes. Nikki lay back in the bed pulling Helen with her feeling bare hot skin against skin. Helen kissed and licked her way down Nikki's throat heading for the breasts, closing her mouth over the erect nipples one at the time gently sucking and scraping her teeth against the hard nubs. Nikki let out a loud moan of pleasure feeling the arousal build rapidly inside of her. She could not wait anymore and rolled Helen over gently laying between her legs looking lovingly at her eyes.

"You are so beautiful…. I can't believe I really got you…"

"Ahh, you haven't got me... yet…. But you will soon…" Helen was in a teasing mood and a flirtatious spark lit her eyes. Nikki grinned as her kissed her slowly, lingering and with a rising passion. When they broke apart Helen's eyes had grown dark as her pupils had dilated because of the intense arousal, but she managed to whisper rather breathlessly.

"Please, Nikki…. Make love to me… I need you to touch me…"

It was a request that Nikki willingly complied to. She kissed her way down the slick skin on Helen's throat and upper chest. She reached the full breasts and lowered her mouth on the very erect nipples that ached for attention. She slid lower leaving a moist trail on Helen's stomach and abdomen, as she neared the ultimate goal. She could feel the heat emanating from the burning core of the woman she adored with all of her heart. She gently tugged at the black lace panties and managed to remove them as Helen lifted her hips eager to aid the process. Nikki looked in amazement at the beautiful sight in front of her and hungrily inhaled the musky sent of arousal that she had been the course of.

Helen could feel the wetness seeping and she instinctively spread her legs wider to let Nikki access her womanhood. Nikki let her fingers trail the moist swollen lips marvelling at the bodily responses she could draw from Helen, who just whimpered some incoherent pleadings. Nikki removed her own white cotton shorts and lowered herself onto Helen letting their damp mounds and pert breasts touch deliciously slow as they grinded against each other. It only took a few moments before they both reached a shattering climax, holding on tightly to each other like if life depended on it. They slowly regained their breath and snuggled down under the covers.

"You are amazing…" Helen's soft low voice sent shivers down Nikki's spine.

"So are you…" Nikki whispered, gently touching Helen's cheek. As she started to cry silently Helen became slightly worried. Had she hurt her? But she just cradled her closely and whispered.

"Aye… don't cry, baby… I'm here…"

"I'm just so happy… But please, don't ever leave me, Helen…" Nikki's voice broke as she started to sob helplessly.

"I won't…. I love you…" Helen said with determination and a strong self-confidence she had not felt for many years. This was the missing piece in the puzzle of her life.

"I love you too… so very much…" Nikki whispered with a content sigh.

With the warmth and closeness surrounding them like a safety blanket they dozed off to sleep, only to wake up a few hours later, legs, arms and bodies entangled in a heap. Nikki looked at the sleeping form beside her in the dim light from the lamp on the nightstand. She smiled and decided to give Helen a very special wakeup-call. She gently untangled herself and started to stroke and caress every inch of the sleeping body with feather light touches and kisses. Helen moaned in her sleep as her body reacted instinctively to the sweet ministration, her nipples standing to attention within seconds of touching and the dampness between her parted legs a clear evidence of the desires that had been evoked. Helen stirred and came around slowly, blinking at Nikki with eyes heavy-lidded and glazed from sleep and pure arousal. Her voice was hoarse and sexily husky as she spoke.

"I want … no, need to feel you inside of me…now… Please, Nikki…"

Nikki had to swallow hard in order to keep her composure and not to climax then and there at the sight of this beautiful woman laying herself open both emotionally and physically with no hesitation and no reservations, only with pleadings to be taken fully. Nikki let her hand reach down over the stomach and the soft light brown curls that covered the burning centre of Helen's being. She decided to tease the swollen folds and the hard nub poking out seeking attention, much to Helen's frustration. She groaned loudly showing her displeasure and reached out to pull Nikki in to a hungry, deep kiss almost knocking the air out of her. With growing impatiens Helen still groaned loudly and started to grind her abdomen against Nikki's hand. Nikki finally took pity on her and carefully slid a long finger inside her warm wetness, making Helen gasp a little. She removed her hand only to let two fingers slide in again. Helen sighed and squeezed Nikki's fingers tightly with her inner walls as a confirmation to continue. Nikki started to slowly thrust her fingers in and out, curving them a bit to find that special spot that would send Helen into a bliss of pleasure. She must have found it, because before long Helen arched her back off the bed and cried out Nikki's name as the orgasms swept through her rapidly following one another. Nikki was holding her as she came down and her breathing returning almost to normal, but still with small shivers from the aftershock vibrating through her body.

"What a way to wake up…." she said, smiling lovingly at Nikki. "I could get used to waking up like that…"

"I wouldn't mind waking you up like that again… soon…" Nikki said in a gently voice, but continued with a more teasingly smile "Now, go to sleep… so I can wake you up again…"

They both drifted off to sleep, but woke up several times during the night and the early morning, only to make love all over again… and again… and again….

**Chapter 29**

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital, about two weeks later._

_Yvonne's office_

DCI Roy Parker and DS Alex Taylor entered Larkhall Springs Central Hospital. The manager Yvonne Atkins had called them. She had told DCI Parker that she had some very interesting information to share with him, but had blankly refused to talk about it over the phone. So eventually DCI Parker had given in and that was why they were at the hospital about to be shown into Atkins' office. The young blonde PA had a slightly sullen look on her face as she got up in order to announce their arrival to Yvonne.

"Come in!" Yvonne's steel clad voice rang out.

"The police are here to see you," Kris said to Yvonne.

"Thank you, Kris… Just let them in… And Kris, keep it quite," Yvonne said with a warning to the young blonde, who just nodded in silent agreement before closing the door behind the two men. DCI Parker was a relatively short man around his mid-fifties, warm brown eyes and thick dark hair with the occasional stripes of grey. He was wearing a beige cotton coat over a rather shabby looking grey suit. His younger colleague DS Taylor was a tall, broad, blonde man with blue eyes and a healthy Nordic appearance.

"I'm DCI Roy Parker and this is my colleague DS Alex Taylor… And you are Mrs. Atkins?" DCI Parker extended his hand for Yvonne to shake.

"Yes… please, have a seat… Coffee?" Yvonne shook the hands of the two men firmly and looking intently at them quickly making her assessment about them.

"Yes, please," DCI Parker said. He had noted her look and instinctively knew they had been evaluated and accepted. He also looked curiously at her as she walked to a shelf where she retrieved three cups for the coffee and brought them back to the desk.

"Are you by any chance related to Charlie Atkins?" he asked and saw how her facial expression quickly changed, but when she looked at him nothing was revealed.

"I used to be married to Charlie Atkins, but I sent him packing when I found out he had been cheating on me for years with a Renee Williams," she said looking directly at the DCI and hesitated slightly before continuing, as he had kept silent.

"That was just the last drop. The real reason being completely different; I found out he had been doing some dodgy drug business with Jim Fenner, who worked with me at the time. I tried to reveal his dealings… but…" again she hesitated, like she was going back through her memory.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say it didn't turn out to my advantage," an ironic smile was twitching the corner of her mouth.

"Please, elaborate," the DCI said evenly.

"A colleague of mine, Nikki Wade, had discovered the errors on the hospital drug-inventory lists and pointed my attention in the direction of Mr. Fenner, who then tried to set us both up… quite effectively…" Yvonne took a deep breath before continuing.

"He managed to destroy my colleague's life by revealing her affair with a married woman turning the whole town against her. She had to go away after a nervous breakdown. Afterwards he tried to pin the missing drugs on me by using my own son against me."

"Ritchie Atkins?" DS Taylor flicked through his notepad.

"Yes, and Ritchie was then shortly involved with a nurse, Karen Betts, temporarily substituting the head nurse. He was dating another girl Snowball Merriman at the same time. The bastard used and left Kar… erh… Ms. Betts to face the music," Yvonne quickly tried to cover her slight error of speech, but it was not lost on the DCI who made mental note of it.

"However, she was cleared of all accusations and returned to her previously assignment in London. She is now the head nurse here at Larkhall Springs Central Hospital." Yvonne finished her story.

"And this Nikki Wade is also here?" DCI Parker asked innocently, but he already knew the answer. Yvonne's head shot up.

"Yes, she is heading the new section of the hospital as well as the emergency room," Yvonne held a hand up "And before you say anything. She is very cable and there is no chance of a breakdown. She was really just a kid back then in Dorset. Now she is a very strong woman. She has grown up and matured considerably."

The DCI accepted that and abruptly changed the subject from Nikki Wade to the real problem.

"Do you hold a grudge against Mr. Fenner?"

"No, but I want justice done," Yvonne said evenly and without emotions.

"But he obviously has some against you?" DS Taylor chipped in.

"Probably, we didn't exactly part on amicable terms as I managed to put a stop to his dealings. But he was never caught doing anything wrong, nor was he ever accused officially." Yvonne shrugged her shoulders. She stood and picked up several files only to hand them over to the DCI. "But maybe he'll get what he deserves this time."

DCI Parker took the files and flipped through them. He read some of it, raised an eyebrow now and then, grunted a bit, read some more, whistled a bit, flipped the pages over and finally after what seemed like an eternity he looked up at Yvonne.

"The evidence you have collected are strong and there is a very good chance that we can take him down, at least for inappropriate behaviour against fellow colleagues, misconduct of superiority and rape. If the final evidences of drug dealings are turning out well too, then he will definitely be put away for a very long time. And there will be no chance for him ever to work at the hospital ever again."

Yvonne nodded in acknowledgement at the DCI.

_Empty ward at D-wing_

Roisin Conner had been going around in circles, mentally in her quest for finding a solution to her situation, which had become rather unbearable. She loved her family and her children dearly, but something had happened to her that made her revaluate everything she had believed in. She had for the first time in her life fallen truly and deeply in love … with a woman… 10 years younger… It was insane and totally out of her character, but somehow it was now the only truth she knew of. She could no longer deny her true feelings for her young lover and it was no longer enough for her to steel those small precious moments in secluded areas of the hospital. It made her feel dirty and it definitely flattened the love she felt. But she had been afraid to turn away from the safe of her family. The children was the only thing that kept her sane in the madness that her love had created and she knew she would loose them if she was faced with a choice between them and her love for this other woman. She had finally summoned her courage to tell her husband and now she had to summon all her courage to tell her lover about it.

Roisin had caught Cassie just before her shift ended, and she had dragged her into an empty ward as so many times before, but this time it was only for talking.

"I have told Aidan that I'm leaving him," Roisin said feeling utterly nervous.

"What?" Cassie looked at Roisin not quite believing her.

"I told him, I don't love him anymore…" Roisin looked at Cassie, who had started to pace the floor.

"He accused me of being unfaithful... He forced me to say the truth…. I had to tell him that I loved someone else…" Roisin was rambling and she clutched her hands making her knuckles white.

"He went ballistic when he found out that it is a woman I love … He was so angry…. He…erm… tried to… erm… to hit me…" she started to sob and Cassie's head flew up at the last sentence. She stopped pacing. She had an overwhelming urge to rush over and embrace Roisin and tell her everything would be just fine, but she knew that was not the truth. Instead she stood still and with a voice that did not sound like hers at all she said

"This is not going to work…"

"What are you saying?" Roisin stared in disbelief at Cassie not sure that she had actually heard the words correctly.

"Rosh… You can't do it…" The exasperation in Cassie's voice was evident even though she tried to hide it.

"Cassie, I love you…. I want to be with you…I chose you over the kids…" The despair in Roisin words was threatening to be the undoing for Cassie. How many times had she not longed to hear them, but she knew it was all wrong. This was not Roisin speaking. With all the willpower she answered calmly.

"Yes exactly, and you are going to hate me for it for the rest of your life…"

"But…. "

"Please Rosh… I can't be with you, when I know you will turn bitter and hate me, because I am the very reason you can't see your children…"

with that Cassie suddenly turned around and walked towards the door leaving Roisin to dissolve in tears as she slumped down on the floor utterly distraught and in total bewilderment. But before Cassie reached the door she seemed to hesitate and her steps faltered. Slowly she turned around to face Roisin.

"Fight for your children… Don't just give them up… Then he truly would have won… I love you with all my heart and soul… That is why I have to step out of your life, at least for a while… so you can win your children back… When you do, I will still be waiting for you… You know where to find me… I love you, Rosh…"

"Then don't leave me…" Roisin whispered, but it was too late. Cassie had already fled the room in order not to show Roisin the tears that ran down her face.

_Staff room_

Sylvia Hollamby was sitting in the staff room taking a much-needed break. Ms Betts had been on her back all day and she was feeling utterly sick and tired of it. But nothing like a nice hot cup of tea and a few biscuits could lift her grim spirit. With a content smug smile she let herself slump into the armchair in the middle of the room, slipped of her shoes and put up her feet on the footstool.

The peace was thoroughly disturbed as Jim Fenner charged into the room slamming the door in the process making the walls shutter, and Sylvia jumped in the chair nearly dropping her cup in fright.

"Oh, Jim… You scared me," she said clamping the lapels of her uniform.

"Bloody Atkins!" Jim Fenner was seething with anger and he slammed his hand against the filing cabinet. He had once again been summoned to a meeting the previous day with Yvonne Atkins, who made every effort possible to shred him to pieces. And now Michelle had told him that two men, very possible from the police, were visiting Atkins. Since he had not yet been able to put his own cunning game plan into action, he knew they were definitely not here to take away Atkins. More likely she had called them to take him away. She had been breathing down his neck for weeks and he felt the ground burning under his feet.

"What's wrong, Jim? Is everything all right?" Sylvia's voice brought him back to the present and he composed himself, and even gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Yes, Sylvia… It's just… Well, Atkins has been nagging at me for months, and I'm sick and tired of it."

"Tell me about it. That Atkins woman is bad news, and Ms Betts has been nagging on me even more ever since Atkins has arrived. I tell you, Jim, there are something fishy going on between them two. Mark my words, if my Bobby could…." her sentence was cut short by the arriving of Karen Betts strolling through the door with a brisk walk. She took one look at Sylvia with her ice-blue eyes freezing the blood in her veins and barked at her.

"Sylvia, why are you not on D-wing?"

"Just taking a break, Ms.… Been on my feet all day…" Sylvia whined trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You are needed on D-wing… to replace Nurse Conner… now!" Karen's eyes shot daggers at Mrs Hollamby and made it very clear that any excuse for delaying that order would not go down well.

"Yes, Ms.…" Sylvia Hollamby pursed her lips and went off in a huff.

Karen turned around and caught sight of Jim Fenner standing at the coffee machine vigorously puffing on a cigarette. Something in his slightly hunched position told her that he was not his usual self. She frowned and despite her dislike for him she asked

"You don't look to good, Jim… Are you all right?"

"Do I look all right?" he almost yelled at her as he swirled around to face her.

"No need to be rude." Karen glared back at him.

"I'm sorry, Karen…. It's just been a rough period. Things not going so well at the moment," he pleaded while shooting her an apologetic look and trying to sound sincere.

"Karen… I was wondering… Would you like to have dinner? Just to catch up on things…" he tried totally oblivious to the change in Karen's facial expression from the light frown to a mask of dark resentment.

"Not in a million years!" with that Karen abruptly turned around and walked quickly out of the room leaving Jim gaping in confusion.

'_Bloody women! Never knows what they are really missing_,' he thought.

Jim lit another cigarette as he took out his hip flask. He screwed off the cap and gulped down several large amounts of its content. He had started to drink quite heavily, since he needed some consolation in order to forget his situation. He put away the flask, just in time before the door opened.

Helen Stewart walked inside, not noticing the dark figure standing in the corner of the room. She was startled when it moved to intercept her and a worried frown spread on her forehead as she recognized who it was. Jim Fenner had always made her skin crawl and whenever she was near him she felt on edge. Something about the man made her feel truly uncomfortable. The dark shadows on his face and the venomous glint in his eyes made Helen shiver as she walked over to the filing cabinet to archive some journals that she had been working on. She felt his presence behind her, though not too close it somehow invaded her personal space. He was not her favourite person, but he was still a senior doctor and she was still a psychologist and a bit concerned about his behaviour. It had become quite erratic and volatile.

"Is everything all right, Jim?" she asked cautiously.

"If you bloody bitches would stop asking me that stupid question… then I might feel good," he said vehemently and stepped closer to Helen. The stale smell of whiskey, old sweat and cigarettes invaded Helen's senses and made her sick. She had an urge to vomit, but swallowed to keep calm and starred straight back at him, hoping that he would not detect her fear. But he was like an animal, they smell fear and it spurs them on.

"I can't imagine what you want with that Wade woman… She is such a dirty dyke… I have had my eyes on you… You would do nicely…" he leered at Helen etching his way closer effectively cutting off her escape route.

He looked into her eyes in order to learn of her darkest fears, his lips curled in a sneer before descending in a clumsy attempt to kiss her. In horror Helen saw what was coming and tried desperately to evade him, but that was a mistake. Jim grabbed her wrist firmly and flung her against the filing cabinet while pressing into her body holding her securely in place and forcing her into submission. For a brief moment the air was knocked out of her. She kept struggling, but he was much stronger than her. She could feel his excitement against her thigh and felt disgusted by it. Suddenly Jim changed his position and grabbed her roughly between her legs with probing fingers. Helen tried in vain to close her legs to prevent the intrusion, but it only resulted in trapping his hand, much to his delight and Helen's despair. While twirling his fingers around and pressing them hard up against her, he hissed hoarsely into her ear.

"I know exactly what you need, bitch… How about a real man for a change?"

With all the strength she could summon, Helen managed to push Jim Fenner away and hastily fled the staff room in a dazed state of mind instinctively running off in search of the one person she could think of, Nikki…

**Chapter 30**

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital_

_Nikki's office_

Helen had run from the staff room, everything a blur as tears blinded her. She stumbled and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks, but she angrily whipped them away. She did not want to let anyone see her in such a mess. Luckily not many people where in the hospital and the corridor from the main staff room to G-wing where Nikki's office was placed where totally empty. Helen ran down the corridor and barged into the office without knocking on the door. Nikki was about to give her a harsh remark, but stopped when she saw how distraught Helen looked. She quickly stood and walked around the table to take Helen into her arms, but she recoiled and stepped back when Helen stopped dead in the middle of the room.

"Helen, what's the matter?" Nikki was deeply concerned. She had never seen Helen in this way struggling to keep control of her voice. Helen had folded her arms protectively around herself and was obviously fighting to keep her composure.

"It's …. It's Fenner…" she slowly began between sobs. "I went to the staff room to put back the files on some patients… He was there looking distressed… But then he… erm…" she cleared her throat. "He… trapped me … against the cabinet… and…. then he… he… he grabbed me…" The tears started to well in her eyes, and she was unable to keep them from sliding down her cheeks.

"What?" Nikki shot up feeling her temper flare in anger.

"Between… my legs…" Helen managed to whisper totally distraught.

"He did what! I'm going to kill him!" Nikki yelled and started to pace like a caged animal, ready to charge against the door in order to bring down her prey.

"No, Nikki…"

"I swear I'll swing for him!"

"Please… Don't do anything stupid…"

"I'm going to wreck his neck!"

"No… no, Nikki…" Helen managed to stop Nikki from pacing and said quietly "Just hold me… I need you to just hold me tight."

Nikki could do nothing else than comply with Helen's request. She would never be able to deny her anything. She took her in her arms holding her tight, hugging her and whispering soothing words to the woman she loved more than life itself. She made a silent solemn promise that she would never let anything bad happen to this precious woman again. She would protect her from any harm. Nothing and no one would be allowed to hurt her again, ever.

_The Basement_

Shaz and Denny had been sneaking into a quiet area in the basement to steel a few moments to themselves. They were kissing, when they suddenly heard someone walking down the corridor and stop outside the room, where they had been hiding. They heard hissed voices, a male and a female. At first it was impossible to hear what was said, but as the persons grew more and more agitated the voices were clearly heard and recognized.

"I told you to move the stash… Why didn't you?" the man hissed.

"Didn't have time. Something came up…" the slow drawl of a woman's voice was heard.

"Just see to it! Atkins is hot on our trail," the man was definitely angry.

"What's bothering you, Jim? Suddenly gotten cold feet?" Michelle Dockley's voice was cold.

"Listen, you told me the police was here yesterday to see Atkins. Do you know why?" Jim Fenner tried to calm down and think of a plan to get him out of the mess before anything else went wrong.

"No, Kris wouldn't say anything. I tried to come on to her, but she was not interested. I think, she's got the hots for that midwife, Selena and I…" Michelle was cut of roughly before she could utter her theory as to why Kris had not been interesting in her body.

"I don't care who she is screwing, I just want that stuff out of sight before the police finds anything, and you are going to do it, sweetheart, or you will be following in Lorna Rose's footsteps."

"Don't' threaten me, Jim, because if I go, you go…" It was obvious that Michelle did not like his threats.

"Shut up, bitch! You have nothing on me!"

The angry voices became muffled and inaudible. It sounded a bit like there was some struggling, but the footsteps and noises slowly disappeared and Shaz and Denny carefully looked outside.

"Shaz, go get Yvonne, quickly," Denny said. "I'll try to follow them and see what they are up to."

"Ok, just be careful," Shaz said before she sprinted down the corridor and up the stairs to Yvonne's office.

_Yvonne's office_

The two police officers had returned in the morning to discuss some additional evidence against Jim Fenner when Nikki barged into the office with Helen in tow and with a bemused Kris trying to stop her.

"Yvonne, you got to do something about that bastard," Nikki said in a cold voice coloured by controlled anger simmering just beneath the surface; a fact that was not unnoticed by Yvonne.

"He's been going around grabbing anything in a skirt. What the fuck are you going do about that?"

"Hello and good day to you too," Yvonne said coolly and raised an eyebrow. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"He almost raped Helen! And he's probably also responsible for Rachel's suicide." Nikki could feel the control slip as she got more agitated, but tried to calm down. She had not even noticed the two men in Yvonne's office.

"Hey, calm down," Yvonne said with authority. "Now, slowly and from the beginning."

Though it was straining her a lot, Helen slowly began to explain what had happened in the staff room. She felt so dirty, even though it was not her fault, and wished she could take a shower and just hide away with only Nikki to protect her from the outside world. However, Nikki's presence gave her the strength to endure the explanations. Nikki gently squeezed her hand to encourage her to go on with the story and to give her comfort.

For the benefit of the two police officers Nikki also told her own story from Dorset once more. She was still really upset about what had happened to Helen and strained by the uncomfortable memories that she had to tell to some total strangers, but she knew it was necessary, so she held her temper under control and allowed the DCI to ask whatever question he might like.

During this Shaz suddenly crashed in through the door with Kris almost tackling her in the process.

"Jesus, Shaz, what are you doing?" Yvonne said with exasperation evident in her voice.

"Sorry, V'onne, but Denny told me to get you…" Shaz said looking with apprehension at all the people in the office.

"What for?" Yvonne looked puzzled at Shaz.

"Erm… it's something in the basement…" Shaz fiddled nervously with the lapels of her uniform.

"And?" Yvonne was getting impatient and so was Nikki, her dark eyes growing darker with anger.

"Denny thinks that it's Jim Fenner and Michelle Dockley… They are up to something…" Shaz finally managed to blurt out.

"Ok, that's the final straw. Let's get him," DCI Parker said motioning for DS Taylor to follow him.

"Kris, call the security and make them meet us in the basement," Yvonne commanded. "Nikki, you are with me."

They all quickly left the office and headed for the lower basement.

_The Basement_

The basement was dark and cold, and not many people wandered into it unless they were required to. The morgue was quiet, except for the humming from the large compressors that regulated the temperature. Normally Denny did not feel intimidated by the darkness or the dead people, but she was more careful than usually when stepping into the morgue. She felt the chill down her spine and slowly she crept closer to the door in the far end of the room. She stopped and listened. There were definitely some muffled voices in there, and she knew that was not the dead playing poker. She strained her hearing to see if she could catch some of the words that was spoken.

"Nobody will think of looking for the drugs here. So now let's get out of the way." Jim's voice was hoarse.

Denny fled to the side and hid behind some stretchers and cabinets as the door suddenly opened and the two partners in crime came into the room.

"I want my share now!" Michelle might be blond, but she was no fool when it came to dealings. She knew the earth was burning under Fenner and she wanted to have a big piece of the cake before he went down, besides it was time for her to move on. He had served his purpose for her.

Jim Fenner was oblivious to those thoughts, but his frustrations over the entire situation were evident from his erratic and frantic behaviour. He turned red in the face looking like he was about to explode in a violent rage, his eyes shining with cold fury bordering madness. If Michelle had the brains to be scared of him, she did not show it. Instead she just glared back at him with contempt. He suddenly slapped her across the face and edged closer to her sensing her sudden vulnerability and the brief shadow of fear that showed on her face. He grabbed her and flung her over the nearest stretcher and tried to rip off her clothes.

Both their attentions were focused on Jim's actions leaving the possibility for Denny to crawl along the wall behind the stretchers to the other door unseen. She slipped out keeping an eye on Michelle and Fenner engaging in an activity that Denny found absolutely disgusting by any standards. Once outside the room she quickly ran down the corridor. As she turned the corner, she literally bumped into Yvonne.

"Shit, Denny! Watch where you are going!" Yvonne spat as she tried to catch her breath after being knocked out of air.

"Come on quickly, they are still in the morgue," Denny said frantically, flapping her arms in agitation and only just then noticing the other people surrounding Yvonne. The two police officers looked at each other and nodded. Nikki showed them towards the morgue followed by two security guards. Yvonne and Helen stayed behind with Shaz and Denny, ready to take action if someone would try to escape.

As they neared the door to the morgue they could hear the muffled noises of struggling and hissed voices. They carefully opened the door and were faced with the sight of Jim Fenner's shining white behind, his trousers at his ankles. He was on top of Michelle Dockley on one of the stretchers trying to push in between her legs and on the same time preventing her from lashing out at him with something that looked remarkable like a knife.

The police officers, the security guards and Nikki were all rooted to the spot in pure shock paralyzed by the scene that played in front of their eyes almost as in slow motion. Jim must have heard them coming into the room, because he quickly jumped of the stretcher pulling up his trouser in one swift movement, but revealing a part of his anatomy that Nikki would have been very happy to have avoided ever setting eyes on.

"Stop! It's over!" DCI Parker shouted, as the motion of Jim Fenner seemed to have pulled the police officer out of his trancelike state.

"You'll never get me!" Jim growled with eyes shining with an animalistic anger and madness sending cold shivers down the normally cool police officer. Jim had managed to prey the knife out of Michelle's hand, and with an evasive motion he jumped against the five people blocking his way out of the morgue. He launched himself at Nikki, who was closest and still in a state of shock. Instinctively she turned away from the mad man with the knife. She only realised what was really happening when a sharp shattering pain cut through her consciousness, when the cold steel of the knife slid into her warm flesh.

The security guards quickly ran over and struggled with him, finally managing to overpower him they held him against the wall in an iron grip. In the chaos of Jim's attack on Nikki nobody had noticed Michelle Dockley who had jumped off the stretcher and with the broken bottle tried to get close enough to Jim Fenner to slice him in the guts. Just before she reached Jim Fenner DS Taylor stepped in front of Michelle stopping her actions as he swiftly grabbed her arm and twisted it around handcuffing her in the process.

All the scuffles subsided and the morgue was silent except for the loud breathing of people who had been struggling and fighting.

"Jim Fenner, I hereby arrest you with the charges of drug dealing, rape, attempted rape, intended murder, blackmail, fraud, corruption and intimidation. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to legal representation. You do not have to say anything when questioned, but anything you say might be used against you," DCI Parker said closing the handcuffs around Jim's wrists, continuing to give Jim his legal rights as he did so.

The air seemed to go out of Jim and he looked deflated. The game was over.

Jim Fenner was grabbed roughly by DS Taylor, who with the help from the two security guards escorted him and Michelle Dockley of the premises of the hospital and into the awaiting police car. So maybe now the hospital could be a better place to stay.

**Chapter 31 - Epilogue**

_Larkhall Springs Central Hospital_

After Jim Fenner's arrest things had slowly returned to normal over the next couple of weeks at the hospital. And no one really seemed to be missing him apart from Sylvia Hollamby, who had become grumpier and more obstinacy than ever, aggravating Karen Betts beyond reason. Dominic McAllister had been promoted to senior doctor after Jim Fenner as a reward for excellent and outstanding services to the hospital. Denny and Shaz were rewarded for their efforts in catching Fenner, and Yvonne seemed to take a special interest in their well-being.

Jim's attack on Nikki had left her with a very sore shoulder as it had been sliced thoroughly. She had been taken to surgery in haste, where Dr. Mark Waddle effectively and easily had patched her up and ordered her to take the next week off. Secretly only too happy with the prospect of some time away from the paperwork Nikki had made very few and feeble protests. Helen had been worried sick and stayed with her the first two days at the hospital, but after being thoroughly convinced by Nikki that she would be okay, she had resumed her work with Thomas.

The representative from Area Management Frances Myers had come to the hospital in order to conduct the internal investigation that had to be initiated following the officially charges against Jim Fenner. Yvonne had provided solid evidence of his misconduct as well as the involvement of Simon Stubberfield. Some people in Area Management had a lot to explain as well, but Frances Myers was too only happy that everything had been revealed and was soon going to be solved in the court. Yvonne Atkins was offered a new commission at another hospital that needed a tough manager, but Yvonne had declined the offer, as she preferred to stay at Larkhall Springs Central Hospital. She was getting tired of cleaning up other peoples mess.

"I'm getting too old for this shit," she had said. "Besides there are still issues here that needs taken care off." One could only guess what issues she had wanted to take care of since Jim Fenner was no longer a liability.

In fact things looked so good that the Area Management was very happy to pass on the good news to the Thompson & Wilkins lawyer Claire Walker, who finally got her promotion. The law firm could then release the remaining amount of money from the DIC Fund. Somehow the press got hold of the fact that the chairman and founder of the fund was actually Barbara Hunt, local resident of Larkhall Springs. The many millions she had inherited from her late husband Peter was reutilised for helping people with illnesses like cancer. And Barbara was only happy that people like Yvonne Atkins and Nikki Wade was in charge of the G-wing.

Nikki gently covered the body of Zandra Plackett with the white cotton sheet. The young woman with the brain tumour had not survived, since the treatment came far too late. She had spent the last months of her life at G-wing under Nikki's care with help from Dominic, who had taken a special interest in the young misfit girl. He was quite distraught by her death, since he had come to genuinely love her. There was going to be a memorial at the hospital the next weekend with attendance from the staff, since it was the only ones who seemed to have cared about her. Monica Lindsey, who had taken time to visit her almost every day after her own release from the hospital, had paid for the funeral as Zandra had no family.

Roisin Conner had left her husband and after a rather difficult custody battle they had managed to come to some agreement regarding the children. When settled into more regular daily routines she was determined to pursue Cassie and make her believe her true intentions. She wanted them to start again, to build a life together with the children in the equation. Roisin had taken Cassie's words at heart and fought the battles that needed to be fought. She had come out of it stronger and more self-assured than she had ever thought possible. And now was the time for fighting for getting Cassie back as well; it was a battle Roisin was determined to win.

Josh Mitchell, the head porter had finally summoned the courage to ask the new nurse Crystal Gordon to marry him. Likewise had Mark asked Gina to marry him, finally agreeing to tie the knot after a lot of pressure from her.

_Larkhall Springs Annual Charity Ball, a year later_

Jerry Grayling had against his son's advice printed the story about the epidemic of gayness spreading from the hospital scaring the more ignorant and shallow people in Larkhall Springs making them take all kind of precautions when dealing with the doctors at the hospital. But as with so many other stories it had only held the interest of the public for a short time, especially since the news about Jim Fenner and his dealings had spread through the city. Yet maybe there was some truth in the story. It certainly seemed that a lot of the gay couples in town were somehow related to the hospital.

However, something new always comes up. This time the prestigious Larkhall Springs Annual Charity Ball was the centre of attention. It was a chance for the top of the town to show off and watch others show off using the charity ball for that specific purpose, following the say: See and be seen. The hottest gossip also preceded the event as always. There were many guesses and bets on who would be showing up with whom. Not to mention who would be going home with whom afterwards. Rumours went around that the manager of Larkhall Springs Central Hospital and most of the senior staff would attend the charity ball with their partners, so this year Larkhall Springs was about to see something the town had never witnessed before.

The Larkhall Springs Annual Charity Ball was as usual held at the town hall. The big hall in the middle of the building served both as dining area, dance floor and bar area. A red stair carpet marked the way to the hall itself, creating an atmosphere of solemnity. The old hall had parquet floor made from the finest oak tree, wood panels half way up the walls and an impressive crystal chandelier was hanging from the ceiling and spreading its light over the dance floor. Tables with white table cloth and chairs painted with gold were scattered around the dance floor in the middle. A small orchestra was placed at the end wall with a dark red velvet curtain behind them. Laughter and noise from voices speaking were making it difficult to distinguish the meaning of the conversations. The mayor was standing in the entrance greeting each and every guest with a firm handshake.

Of course all the old families would attend the charity ball as well, never missing an opportunity to show the world, or at least the town, who were in charge. So naturally the Stewart, the Walker and the Parr family among others would attend. Joyce and Angus Stewart had said little beyond what was required to each other since the Helen had chosen the deviant lifestyle, but Joyce had graciously decided to invite her to sit at their table at the charity ball, even if she chose to bring that woman with her. After all Helen was their daughter and Angus seemed to have taken a liking to Nikki Wade. At least she was a doctor, which meant she could take proper financial care of Helen; that was the only consolation and concern for Joyce Stewart.

The Parr family was attending too, but Sean was not in the mood to be in the same room as Helen, so he had excused himself from attending the ball. Their divorce had been messy, mainly because of Sean's reckless attempts to undermine everything Helen had been saying, making her credibility look flawed. But with very little success when it was discovered by Claire with the help of Trish that he himself had been going to rather interesting visits to the X-rated Men's Leather bar. Sean's attempts to destroy Helen had not been looked upon with grace by Angus Stewart. Though he did not feel completely at ease with the choices Helen had made considering her choice of partner, he would not stand by and watch Sean Parr hurting his little daughter. Angus Stewart was a man of influence and he had pulled a lot of strings, making sure that Sean would never set foot near Helen or the rest of his family ever again.

Outside the town hall a lot of people had gathered to follow the steady flow of guests arriving in big cars. The annual charity ball was always a sure way to gain a little entertainment for the man on the street. And the charity ball this year was no exception, considered the added interest that the staff from the hospital had attracted. The next limousine pulled up in front of the town hall and the people outside held their breath. Who was coming out next?

The door opened and the hospital manager Yvonne Atkins stepped outside wearing a long white dress with white Rhinestones on it. She held out her hand to help head nurse Karen Betts, who was wearing a nice light blue dress enhancing her ice-blue eyes and blonde hair. They went inside hand in hand, looking at each other with loving eyes.

At the bar two men was standing waiting for their drinks. They were in the company of two beautiful blonde women. From afar they looked all like two perfect heterosexual couples, but looks can deceive. That was obvious when the two women turned to each other for a brief kiss and the two men held hands. Neil had finally summoned his courage to stand up to his father and told him that he would no longer run the editorial section of the new paper if he was not allowed to do it his way. He also told him that he was gay, Thomas was his man and that he intended to share his life with him. Jerry Grayling had been too stunned to utter a word and just accepted his son's demands before even realizing what was happening. Thomas had been relieved that he no longer needed to hide away his feelings for Neil. Claire celebrated her promotion as well as her engagement, and she had decided to come out as well. To indicate her new status in life she had brought her girlfriend and soon to be life-partner Trish, who beamed of happiness and amusement over the strange interaction between the people of the town. She carefully slid her arm around Claire's waist and led her over to the table where the Walker family was seated.

At a table on the other side of the room other familiar faces from the hospital were found. Yvonne had managed to pull a few favours so Denny and Shaz could attend the ball with the others, normally junior staff and the likes was not allowed to participate the charity ball, but this was a special occasion. The head midwife Selena Geeson had invited Yvonne's secretary Kris Yates, so Michelle had obviously been right about their relationship. Roisin had pursued and convinced Cassie to come back to her and they celebrated Roisin's newly gained freedom from her husband.

As the evening progressed the food had been eaten and a lot of tiresome speeches had been held. Naturally the dance floor filled with people as the music began to play. Seven very happy gay couples flooded out on the dance floor mingling with the other guests, not caring what they would think or say about it. A few lifted their eyebrows but silently acknowledged them. No body should have the pleasure of claiming that the people of Larkhall Springs were old fashioned and intolerant. Well, of course with the exception of the truly single-minded and bigoted people like Zoë Quentin. She had walked up to the couples dancing and stared right at them, making them all stop and look questioningly at each other and at her.

"You are all so… so disgusting…" Zoë looked at the couples with contempt, her lips curling in a distorted mask of disbelief. Nikki could not help but to taunt her and with a wicked grin she said

"Nah, you just don't know what you are missing. A real woman." That made Zoë stalk off in a huff leaving the couples to resume their dance.

Nikki and Helen danced enjoying the music. Nikki had moved out from Barbara's house and into Helen's only a few weeks earlier. They had settled into a comfortable daily routine embracing the love that flowed so easily between them. Helen's mother had not looked very pleased with the prospect of having a daughter in law instead of a son in law, but her father had taken an instant liking to Nikki enjoying her stories from her travels. But for now they just had a good time.

Nikki was wearing a black Armani suit with a matching white silk shirt. She wore it well, her tall frame looking impressive and in Helen's eyes extremely sexy. The short black hair was mussed with style and the light make-up was impeccable. She had a huge smile on her face and her dark brown eyes shone with love and happiness every time she eyed Helen. There was nothing in the world that could possible compare to the love she felt for that woman.

Helen was wearing a dark green dress with a low cut neckline showing quite a lot of cleavage, which set Nikki's hormones into overdrive. Helen had deliberately chosen that dress, since she knew what it would do to Nikki's body and she intended to make good use of that later on. She was more happy and content with her life and herself than ever. Since finding the love of her life in Nikki everything had seemed to fall into place inside of her, the divorce only emphasising the significance of closing a chapter, a bad chapter one might add, of her life. Nikki was her love and her future.

They danced, pressing their bodies close together and indulging in the soft feeling of womanly curves fitting so nicely. Nikki held both her arms around Helen's shoulders, hugging her tightly, while Helen's arms had sneaked around Nikki's waist, pressing the lower part of her body close to her own abdomen. They looked into each others eyes and saw nothing but purified love covering the lingering desire and promise of something good. Nikki caught Helen's mouth in a sweet tender kiss sealing the pact of love.

"Look at them… Who is leading? Can't tell when it is two women… Maybe they take turns… And look at Helen's clothes… it is so out of fashion… and her shoes… The least she could do when she so set on embarrassing me is to dress properly… And do they have to kiss so openly? What are they thinking?" Joyce Stewart was rambling off and as usually not really caring about getting an answer.

"Just shut up, Joyce." For the first time in more than 30 years Angus had managed to silence his wife, who stared back at her husband in disbelief, before she was whisked off by him in order to dance… like all the other couples.

**The End**


End file.
